Freedom of flight
by SuperRide1796
Summary: Max has lost her memory and its Fangs job to restore it, action packed with the loss of some characters form the actual James Paterson books from which it is based and added some new...plenty of fax, from various points of view! Enjoy :) really rubbish at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Max woke up, the room was dark, pitch black in fact. There was a musty smell and a constant dripping. She tried to move but something was holding her back, tugging on her ankle. Defeated she realised she was weak. A piercing pain centred on her back which instantly made her grab for her wings. A horrible feeling struck her that they had been torn off. She extended them slowly but pain ripped through her like a knife through butter.  
"Max?" A weak voice sounded from her right. She couldn't focus, couldn't work out who was asking for her. "Max?"  
"Ig?" She tried, a hand run up her arm softly. "Angel?" She hoped it was.  
"Max, my wing, I-I can't..." She listened, it's all she could do.  
"Fang?" It can't be, She hadn't seen him since, since...She didn't want to think about it.  
"Max? I- I missed you" she had no idea what was going on, where she was, who this was? A hissing sound came from the corner of the room. Suddenly she couldn't breath and coughed but it didn't seem to help. Her eyes grew heavy, am I dying? She thought. Don't fight this, let it take you. It was Fangs voice but it wasn't out loud it was in her head. She closed her eyes and let herself relax, this was Fang, her soul mate, her best friend. She trusted him with her life. She sunk to the floor feeling a tight grip around my shoulders. Sssssh sleep max, everyone is fine. It was him again. She began to feel lightheaded, leaning on something soft behind her and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

POV Flick-  
I carried her over the tops of trees keeping her below me as I flew. Her body limp, her soft wings broken within an inch of their life. Within an inch of her life.  
I saw my own house in the distance, it was early morning and the sun rose behind it, golden and full of warmth. I felt the heat on my face, my arms beginning to ache from the flight. It was worth it to save her, for him and me. I flew up to the stilted house, only accessible by air (specially made- I read it on a blog) and flew in. I landed softly on the decking, knocking three times on the door, juggling Max in my arms.  
"Flick!" I was greeted by the only face I could ever fully trust.  
"Sam, help me..." He took Max carefully from me and placing her on the sofa. I shook my arms out, relieved to not be holding such a weight. "Are you okay?" I looked at him, exhausted and breathing a sigh of relief.  
"Yeah, Fangs going to be here soon" Sam stepped in front of me. Holding his hands on my shoulders, inspecting my face. He gave me the look that I'm not telling him everything. "She was pretty bad, gassed I think, it was a close call on my behalf" he took me in his arms. Kissing my forehead.  
"I was worried about you" you are always worried about me, I thought.  
"I know" bloody mind-reading powers. I tip-toed to kiss him swooping my arms around his neck. He supported my waist and pulled me closer, locking his hands behind my back, kissing me softly and intricately. Three knocks banged on the door, I turned to look, keeping my hands around Sam's neck. A tall dark figure entered like stealth and stood by the door. His face that wasn't covered by his hair was bruised and purple.  
"Fang?" Letting go of Sam, I walked up to him and smoothed his hair back. "Fang what happened?"  
"Flick? I- I...made a mistake" I gave him a half smile in sympathy.  
"Fang, as your older sister I would have to say you are mad, I would kick your butt into next week..." I gave him a hug although he hated it.  
"I left her, I left her again!"  
"Sssh, Fang, she's out okay" he looked behind me, clearly at Max on the sofa. The love of his life. "You will tell me what happened in there won't you?" He gave me a look of complete disgust. "Fang, you can't keep-"  
"I can do what I like!" He cut me off, suddenly angry. "Sorry." He whispers, looking like he was going to break down.  
"I'll leave you to it..." I motioned for Sam to leave the room with me, down the corridor to our room. He went swiftly, I followed looking back at Fang. He was holding Max's hand head looking down at his lap. I bit my lip and followed Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, so, here's another chapter for y'all... thought I would post the first chapter, and see what happened, hence not putting in a note, just didnt realise I would get the reaction that I did. **

**Had many people who like it, and I can honestly say I gave me a slight bit of encouragement... In particular would love to mention justdance111 my first reviewer...please let me know what you think of this, it really would help... Review! **

**Thank you so much, never thought anyone would find this let alone like it... Anyway gunna stop droning on and here is chapter two, hope you like it and look forward to hearing your views...action is coming so hold on to your hats :) disclaimer- i own nothing but the plot...chow :)**

As he sat there, he contemplated on leaving, but he couldn't he knew he loved her and he should be there when she woke up. How did it come to this? He thought. Not only did she not know he was there the whole time in that dark, dark place, she didn't know that he had been there all along. He can't get the flock back without her, grieve for Angel without her. He was afraid to admit he needed her, something had changed in him. He wasn't the same person anymore. Would she like the new him? He wondered. He wanted her to love him so bad it almost killed him. His sister, who he loves doesn't understand him like she once did. Max starts to stir in her unconsciousness and a little flame lights in his soul.

* * *

POV- Fang  
I smile to myself as she shifts her weight on the sofa, her hand in mine, stronger. Max? I can't seem to bring myself to say it out loud. Her eyes flutter open and my heart skips a beat. She looks at me, squinting and I can't help but smile at her. She abruptly pulls away, recoiling back into the depths of the sofa, there is I don't know fear on her face?  
"Max, it's okay" I seem to find my voice.  
"Who are you? Where am I?"  
"Max, it's me Fang and you're safe" I answer and she looks at me with confusion. "I, I..I'm sorry"  
"Sorry for what?" I missed her sarcastically obvious remarks but with the look on her face, she genuinely doesn't know.  
"Max, you know who I am don't you?" She squints harder at me. This cannot be happening. There is a long silence, which was getting verge on uncomfortable.  
"Who's max?"

* * *

POV- Max

The mysterious boy disappears out of the room, which is warm with a yellow hue all around. I have no idea how I got here, who that boy was? Who I was? He obviously knew me but I don't know him, I don't know anything? I suddenly realise that this is really scary. I sit up to,survey the room completely. There is a slight twinge of pain high on my back, which I reach to rub. But instead of feeling my back I feel a strange bone like lump jutting out. I feel along the bump carefully until I can't reach the full extension. What the hell is on my back? I tense which sends spikes of pain through me and I start to panic. What can I do something is on my back, it hurts what do I do? I scream.  
The mysterious boy comes back looking worried.  
"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"  
"There, there..." Can I even trust this guy? I suppose he is the only way I'm going to find out who I am. "There's something on my back". I felt so stupid, was it my imagination? He held out his hands in front of him, for me to take. I hesitated at first still unsure, but heck what have I got to loose, okay my life I guess. I take his hands and he pulls me up carefully. He does a 360 round me and returns to the front.  
"There's nothing there apart from your wings of course" _huh_? _What_? Did that guy just say wings or am I imagining more things?  
"Wings? Wait can I fly?"  
"Holy crap!" He curses. His eyes are wide and his hand is covering his mouth. "Max, what can you remember?" _Wings_? Is someone playing a nasty trick on me? Am I gunna wake up in a minute or what?  
"I- I can't remember anything!" I cry in frustration. Actual tears are running down my face.  
"Max..." He looks unsure on what to do, maybe because I don't do this- crying feels wrong but what else can I do.  
"My name is Max?"  
"Yes"  
"What are you to me?" He pauses unsure what to say.  
"I have known you for, ever since I can remember, and you know me Max better then anyone else, we belong to a family of six- seven of us" none of this was ringing any bells.  
"Who are my parents?" He shakes his head clearly upset.  
"We have no parents. We were test tube babies, hence the wings" what? Have I just stepped into a sci-fi show? I clasped my head in frustration. "Max?" He came and sat down next to me. I couldn't help myself but lean against him. For some reason I felt this magnetic pull, I think I can trust him, I just don't know why. He sat rigid, I longed for him to comfort me, but he didn't. Tears began to fall silently down my face. He raised his arm as though he was going to wipe them away, but placed it on my leg instead. An instant shiver ran up my leg, which felt strange, but good strange, no idea where it came from. An itch in the back of brain wanted to ask the question _were we together_? _An item_? _A couple_? But I felt it was too soon. "Are you okay?" He asked. I didn't know who the '_Frick_ I am, and he's asking if I'm okay? I wanted to give him a sarcastic answer but thought this probably wasn't the appropriate time. I didn't even know his name.  
"I'm, I'm tired...I just, w-what was your name?" He exhaled throwing his head back.  
"Fang" that's an odd name I thought but I didn't really know why it's the first name I had heard since I could remember, which is these minor minutes waking up in this foreign house, with this guy. Fang as in teeth? Like, oh god.  
"Are you a vampire?" He chuckled throwing his head back once more.  
"Do you want me to be?" Now it was my turn to laugh.  
"I take that as a no then"  
"No I'm not a vampire, we went on a roller coaster called 'the vampire' once, but I'm pretty sure they aren't real"  
"Good..." I looked down at my leg where his hand laid firmly. "Is there anywhere I can sleep" he straightened stretching out, removing his hand from my leg.  
"Yeah, follow me" he got up holding his hand out to help me up. I gratefully took it, I repeat, I mean what have I got to loose. I stood up, trying to steady myself, which didn't work very well...I felt incredibly weak. He dropped my hands and held on to my shoulders.  
"Sorry, I'm not very steady" he gave me a half smile and guided me walking backwards, his stare holding mine. Suddenly I had this image of Fang giving me that same smile, but instead of being in the house, we were high up, bright green leaves all around us, shining as the sun hit them casting a green hue on his face. Then the vision or what ever vanished. I toppled to the floor, pulling Fang down with me, unintentionally, I may add.  
"Are you okay?" He asked again.  
"Yeah, I- think I remember you? I don't know we were in a tree I think, in the sun and..." He readjusted himself so that he was crouched by my, somewhat paralysed body.  
"We have been in many trees..." I started to get up again, he leapt up himself and helped me once more. He tugged me down the corridor opening the first door on the left. The room we entered was much the same as the living room, wooden beams framing the room, with the cream paint. A single bed laid, punched up against the wall and a desk on the other side.  
"Thanks"  
"I'll leave you to it..." He said trailing off and letting go of my hand.  
"No." The singular word leapt out of me without warning, almost as though I couldn't control myself. "Could you stay?" What was I saying? I looked at me edging away from the door and closing it behind him. I stretched out my hand to which he took. I made my way to the bed, carefully sitting on it and pushing my wings up against the wall. He laid down next to me, so I put my head on his chest. What the hell was I doing? Did I normally do this? I don't even know this guy, although I'm pretty sure I once did. It filled my with the tiniest of hope and made me smile. Finally he placed his arm around my back, careful not to touch my wings which were so sore. I closed my eyes, never wanting this protection, that I so badly needed and felt now, to end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter, you may like this one a lil bit more, I had fun writing this one so, here goes...thankyou yet again another person adding me to the alerts list, you don't know how much that gives me confidence...please review! :)**

After Fang made sure Max had fallen in a deep sleep, he carefully moved himself from underneath her. Her hair clinging to him statically to his clothes, dirty blond. Fang moved towards the door opening it carefully, un-wanting to wake her. After he was outside her room, he planted his back against the wall and slid down until he was seated. Holding his head between his hands he wept softly. He wanted so badly to be with her, for her to remember him like old times, be the way they used to be, but he couldn't, she couldn't. He didn't want to lose her but feared that he already had. And what was that tonight? Her responding to him like that, almost like she used to...and what was that thing about remembering a tree and sunshine and what? It was all to confusing for Fang, too much to handle. He wanted to fly away, forget everything, ironically. But he had to stay he couldn't leave her. Not after ditching his group for her, not for the flock and not for poor Angel. He started to cry harder. Flick came down the hall oblivious to the fact that he was propped up against the wall, almost tripping over him, she looks down. He's shaking with emotion. She sits down beside him, covering him with her arm and pulling him close. He, unusual for him, sunk into her as if she could sponge away his emotion. She lightly rubbed his arm, which reminded him of Max, even though she never comforted him because he never needed it. He didn't want this from his sister he wanted it from her. Suddenly he got the urge to go, the window at the end of the hall was open, blowing the netting slowly. Enticing him out into the open spaces, he could think then. I got up abruptly making Flick pull away fast. He was about to run, but something caught his hand.

POV- Max.  
Fang, this is Fang, my friend, my brother and soul mate, I had cried over him, been so angry I could have made water boil over him, been so sad for him, happy for him, jealous over him. But at last I remembered him! Well, I remembered that we shared an un breakable bond. I had to go to him tell him. I opened the door which I remembered should have lead to the hallway, which lead to the kitchen and front door. The exit. Fang was walking towards the end on the corridor. There was only one word I wanted to say to him, just one, not three, just one, I mean lets not get carried away... His eyes were glistening, his face red and puffy as though he had been crying?  
"Angel" his face turned into shock, his jaw dropping slightly. Then a smile crept over his face. He took my other hand and pulled me close, way close. He planted his lips on mine, a jolt of electricity sent through me. I wanted more. I let go of his hands, tracing up the sides of his body and laying my arms firmly around his neck. His hands went the other way, touching my waist then pulling my hips closer. "How could I forget you?" I said against his mouth. I could feel a smile growing on his lips. He pulled away looking down at me, that face so familiar it killed me. "Fang, I don't remember anything else...I know you and..."  
"It doesn't matter, you remember me, is good enough"  
"But Fang? What happened to Angel?" My baby, angel, her sweet curly locks, angelic face and freaking mind powers. Wait, what? Mind powers? Of course she could read minds. Fangs face changed biting his lip, he shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, I- tried to save her, I- tried!"  
"She's- she's..." I couldn't finish. I grabbed Fang, hugging him so hard, so tightly and he did the same, wrapping his wings around me in a comforting circle. "Ohmigod!" I tried to say something besides this but couldn't. My Angel. I had to compose myself, I was the leader, I had to be strong for my flock. "What- what about the others?" I wiped away the evidence of me shedding a tear.  
"Igs with Ella, Nudge and Gaz...they're safe, I promise"  
"Who's Ella?" I push to heal of my hand into my eye sockets.  
"Your sister..."  
"I have a sister? Of course Dc. Martinez, she's my mum" relief crosses over Fang's face.  
"When did you start remembering?"  
"I don't know, I- can only remember the people though, I can't think of a single thing that we have done..." Fang looks away as though he was trying to think this through.  
"I can help you remember Max...I will try" I turn to look over my shoulder I figure walked to us. A young-ish girl, who I didn't recognise, although look familiar. "Max, you won't know who this is, this is my sister...I found my sister" I took in her features, she looked exactly like Fang, just older and with slightly more glow.  
"Flick, pleased to meet you...I would say I have heard lots but this one-" she gestures to Fang "doesn't talk much, I brought you here, thought it was safe. "  
"Hi, I didn't know-"  
"Neither did I...if you see another guy walking around it just my boyfriend so don't be alarmed" she cut off. "I'm going to leave you guys to it" she walked past us, smiling as she made contact with Fangs eyes. He gave her a look I had only seen him give Angel on the plane to...somewhere, wait, what the hell was I doing in a plane? The memory stung me hard.  
"Max- I- I really..." He didn't finish. He looked disappointed at himself.  
"I assume you rescu- broke me out of somewhere and I guess they are after us right?" Life doesn't end even when you can't remember anything. He nodded. "I can't fly, my wings are so stiff and painful." He nodded again. "We can't see the flock either, we could put them in danger, if they are safe like you said so then we can't risk them, they have been through enough"  
"I know- I communicate to them via the blog mostly" blog?  
"Oh right..." I tried to sound like I knew what he was on about. "Where did you find me?"  
"Flick found you, I was there the whole time, I swear, I just needed help getting you out"  
"Fang, you didn't answer my question..."  
"The school" school? Like teachers and stuff?  
"A school?" Unsure I had heard him right.  
"Yeah, but that doesn't matter..."  
"It might help me remember..." I tired to suck him for information but he seemed so closed off. "Fang, talk to me..." He sighed. "I need to know."  
"I don't want you to remember some things, horrific things..."  
"I can handle it. I did it once, I can do it again." I tried to pull off my firm voice, but I came out angry.  
"Max...I can't handle it, I know you can, you always could but I can't" he was shaking violently. I took him in my arms. Fang, looked different, more mature maybe but different...more caring, seeing the sensitive side. Which made him look incredibly hot.  
He chuckled under his breath.  
"What?" I said.  
"You think I'm hot?" How did he? "I mean..." He stammered.  
"Explain. Now." He pulled away, running his hand through his hair.  
"I picked up this new power when I was at the school"  
"Mutation" the word sprung out of nowhere.  
"Yeah, but I can only read certain people's..."  
"Mine and..."  
"Flick's, Ig's and that's it...nothing on Nudge, Gazzy or Ella" I wander why?  
"_I can also do this..."_ He said but not out loud, it was as though it was projected in my head somehow. I looked at him bright eyed. "_Could come in handy I guess_" could creep me out I guess. Angel, Angel could mind read, mind control, mind frick. "I can't do it all the time though, only when I'm really close, or really need it" you think?  
"How come its so selective?"  
"I dont know" he picked up a strand of my hair laying on my shoulder and placing it in front.  
"Maybe it's the people you love the most?" He smiled, making eye contact. I held his gaze, for what seemed a life time. "What happened to us?"  
"_I left you after... Angel...left you because I couldn't handle it, then I realised it was a huge mistake_" I racked my brains for the memory but no luck. "Nothing". He said out loud, wait was I not meant to know the first part? Did I just read his mind? I stepped back from him eyeing the window down the hall. I had to get out of here, had to go. I ran, ran before I got stop myself reaching the window wings spread. But then a crippling pain shot through me. So much so that I lost my balance. Damn broken wings. Now I was falling fast, faster. The green floor was coming up closer and closer. Then I realised that this was the grass, grass outside.

**Mwahaha...I'm so evil, damn cliff hanger there, sorry for any gramma, spelling punctuation, I'm a bit rubbish when it comes to prove reading... Please review :) any suggestions are welcome:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter- sorry for the suspense mwaa ha ha, special shout out to AinsleyWright thanks for reviewing :) you look absolutely B-E-A-utiful in your pic, and am so gunna read your maximum ride fanfic- hope this chapters okay I went a bit OTT on the Fax and Slick/Fam hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review :)))))))))**

Fang watched her as she fell out of the window, without hesitation he ran, ran after her. What was she thinking? She couldn't fly? Not yet anyway. He jumped out of the window following. He swooped down, but he didn't feel like he was going fast enough. Did she not realise her wings didn't work? He angled his body so that it was completely straight, not even trying to think how far off the ground this house was. Another creature swooped in front of him, in front of her. It was tall and elegant. Catching her near the bottom. He felt so relieved he nearly didn't open his wings as the green rushed towards him. In a split second he broke out his wings grazing the top of the grass, landing shakily on the ground. The creature dropped down beside him. Sam held Max is his arms effortlessly. Without a sound Sam handed her over to Fang. Accelerating into the air with so much force, it made Fang's hair whip around his face. Sam flew into the window that Max had dropped out of. He looked down at Max. Her eyes wide with worry, glassy in frustration and red with anger.  
"Max, what were you thinking?" Fang tried, but a lump caught in his throat. She leapt out of his grip and started at him dead in the face.  
"I forgot, I couldn't...I'm so confused, I don't know anything I need time to think" Fang thought to himself that this reminded him of someone.  
"We can work this out together..."  
"No," she cut him off. "I need to do this on my own, I need to figure some stuff out...who I am"  
"You know who you are..."  
"No I don't, I can't be who I used to be, because I can't remember who I used to be, what has happened to me...horrific events?" She mirrored Fang.  
"Come on, let me help you inside..." He tried to hold her, but she pulled away. He was hurt.  
"No, I need, I need to remember!" She broke down in tears. Fang attempted to hold her again, this time she accepted it, folding herself into him. Fang incapsulated them in his dark wings. "I need to be able to fly"  
"You'll be healed tomorrow, with a good night sleep, Max?" She mentally smacked herself for showing weakness, of course he was right, but she had forgotten that they could heal quickly.  
"You will stay with me won't you?" Fang was a little confused by this, why would he want to leave her...again. Did she know he had before?  
"I won't, ever." He said with so much certainty, Max felt compelled to hug him tighter. Fang removed his wings from around her, without a run up he pushed with great strength upwards, brushing his wings on the grass and propelling up towards the window, making sure Max was in first and him after her. He guided her down the hall to her room. She made sure she was lying in her bed and crept out the door.  
"Fang?..." She caught him. "You will lie with me tonight won't you?" She felt stupid for asking.  
"Of course, give me a few minutes and I'll be back..." He advised. He walked down the corridor in his own room across the hall. He sat on the bed, shaking violently. Inhaling and exhaling rapidly. A small knock came from the door. Sam popped hi head in.  
"Let's not tell Flick about this one...okay?" Fang nodded in agreement.  
"Thanks Sam, I owe you..."  
"Nah, don't worry about it...night." He was about to leave.  
"Sam?"  
"Hmmm"  
"How did you let Flick know how you feel about her? Allow her to trust you?"  
"Honesty..." He chuckled slightly. "Can't believe your asking me for guy advice" Fang gave a short laugh looking embarrassed. Sam left, his footsteps echoing up the stairs. Max meanwhile listened out for Fang, she needed him so badly, she needed his comfort, his protection. As though he was reading her mind he came into the room wearing black sweats. Relief swept over her. He climbed in securing an arm around her.  
"_Are you okay_?" He asked her in her head.  
"I really wish you would stop asking me that" she tried to make it sound like a joke, but it was more of a plea. Her eyes kept his gaze, afraid that if she dropped it, he would disappear.  
_"I love you_" her eyes grew wide, her mouth open slightly. She had this feeling he had never told her that. Even though she couldn't physically remember.  
"I love you too" Max said out loud. She felt like he was opening up, revealing himself, his mind. The moment was so intimate. She felt like she could trust him, like she always knew she could. He smiled at her reading her thoughts. I swear to god if you leave, it would be the end of me. She thought.  
"Never" he said. Pulling her close and planting a kiss on her lips. Softly, but meaningful, there mouths moved in sinc, as though they were one person. Max cupped the back of his neck allowing her to get the perfect angle. Fang rubbed down her body, noticing she only had a simple tank top and pants. Her bare legs tingled under his touch. The kiss became stronger, applying more pressure. So passionate that it scared both of them. Max was the first to pull away, needing breath. Fang laughed at her smoothing a strand of hair over her ear. _Wow_. She mouthed and he gave her a half smile. He really loved her, like he had always done and she loved him, realising, and remembering that she always had. They both fell into a deep sleep, perfectly and reassuringly in each others arms.

* * *

POV- Sam  
It wasn't long before the chicken woke me up, and by chicken I mean my alarm clock on my phone. It read twenty past seven, and I silently cursed myself for setting it, when I didn't need to get up for anything. Flick had her back to me, curled up on one side. She had no covers on her since I had 'nicked them all' and visible goosebumps covered her skin. Her white angelic wings, tipped with a dark hue at the ends were loosely splayed on her back. When unfurled they looked neat and tidy, but fully splayed were magnificent. I found the corner of the light summer duvet and tugged it across her. She sighed softly in her sleep. There was no chance of me getting back to sleep so I laid there stroking her feathers between my fingers. It's weird that I kind of wandered what are wings would look like without feathers but the image that springs to mind isn't a nice one.  
"Sammy, why did you set your alarm?" She spoke turning over, her eyes still closed.  
"I forgot to turn it off..."  
"Oh..." She said, opening her eyes and sharply squinting. "Did you open the curtains?"  
"No..." I looked at the window, and its draw curtains.  
"So bright in here...where did you pop off to last night?" I swallowed deeply, rubbing my hand through my netted hair.  
"I don't know? Toilet." She looked at my quizzically.  
"I thought I heard wings flapping and thought you had gone flying because you couldn't sleep" that was kind of the truth.  
"Oh yes I did actually, I forgot about that...was struggling to sleep" let me tell you now normally I wouldn't lie, not to anyone and especially not to Flick. But sometimes if necessary, lies to protect we're the greatest of all.  
"Hmm, you said you were tired" she stroked my cheek, smoothing my hair over my ear. Her own hair was tied up and messy. Soft blond streaks ran through her strawberry hair, bleached by the summer. I removed her hand from my hair, taking it in front of me and entwining my fingers with hers.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too" I kissed her hand. "A true gentleman" oh well I do try. I smiled and let go, sitting up in our bed.  
"Would a true gentleman make his fair maiden a tea?"  
"I think he might." She returned. Sitting up also, laying her hand on top of mine. Out of nowhere with her other hand, taps the inside of my elbow making my fall on my back and trapping my right wing. She bends down to kiss me, connecting a shiver runs down my spine. Without warning I pull her over so now that she was underneath me and returning her kiss, she groans in delight. Right tea. Still kissing I try to leave the bed, which is unsuccessful as Flick has my shirt balled in her hands pulling me closer. "No you can't go, I won't let you" she jokes. I get up without any fuss anyway and swiftly walk out of the room. I pop my head in as I'm about to leave, I see enough to see that she rolls her eyes and flops back down on the bed, in defeat. As I make my way to the kitchen, I passed Max's designated room the door half open. Two sleeping bodies lay inside as I had suspected, I reached in to close the door so that they could have some privacy. I made it to the kitchen, opening the jar full of tea bags and dropping two in both cups. Boiling the kettle I looked over the kitchen rubbing my eyes hard. Arms wrapped around me and my waist pulling me tighter.  
"Daddy" I heard from behind. Daddy? Why is Flick calling me that? Well...I look behind me, but nothing's there. But I felt something, heard something right? I looked down, a little girl no older then eight stood, smiling, her red hair falling in ringlets on her shoulders. She had a pink dress with white flowers.  
"Urmm...Hi there, how did you get in here?"  
"I flew oh course, silly daddy!" She said matter-of-factly.  
"Hunny, I-I..." What the hell? "Im not your daddy"  
"Well of course you are, mummy isn't he being silly?" Flick walked in the kitchen.  
"Who were you talking to?"  
"I- was..." I looked down where the girl stood but nothing was there. "Talking to the little girl who was standing here..."  
"What?" Flick gave me a look of confusion.  
"There was a little girl in a dress right here, she was calling me daddy, she was just here like a second ago?" Flick surveyed the room.  
"Are you trying to trick me?"  
"No there was a girl here!" I said frustrated. Am I going mad? A scream came from Max's room. Both Flick and I hurried to the room the door wide open into the room. Max had bunched her self in the corner where the bed met the wall. Fang had an arm on her and an arm stretched out in front for protection. The saying I told you so gets tossed around a lot these days.

**please review my lovelies, suggestions and criticisms are welcome :) I had a pm asking about why I use Sam and Flick the characters in all my stories- in my profile it says I like to keep my roots, to explain this further...Sam and Flick in previous stories I have written have always had great chemistry in the way I write things, and I have no problem adapting them to different plots and settings, my imagination for names is really rubbish, and flick short of Felicity I have always likes so, why not use it?. :) feel free to pm me (but don't expect swift replies I live in Britain, and most on this site are from the US so bare with me as it maybe the middle of the night when you send it. Chow.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a short chapter, but will hopefully answer some questions, mwaa ha ha I am so mean for cliff hangers...also would like to give a big thanks to the reviewers as well you are all stars! I'm not really happy with this chapter, so don't shoot me.**

**anywho- disclaimer, own nothing but the plot oh and Sam and Flick. I keep them in an air lock case in my room by the door...wait, what?**

The girl sat on the chair swivelling to and fro, her dress and hair swirling with her. Fang let his hand down and relaxed, after all this was only a little girl. Max relaxed too throwing her head against the wall in relief. Flick came fully into the room, eyeing up the little girl and looking over to Fang. A mental conversation must have taken place because Fang shook his head.

POV Fang

"Max, are you awake..." I asked and a groan was all I got in return. She was facing me eyes closed.  
"I am now" she sounded like her old self, maybe she may remember more today. I didn't want her too, all those things, horrible things I wouldn't that's for sure. She opened her eyes leaning in to kiss me. But pulls away just as we are about to connect. Dang. She pulls so far back she hits the wall, that famous look of paranoia across her face. _What_? I project into her head. I turn around and see a figure sitting on a chair from across the room. What came next is too embarrassing to tell you because I pretty much screamed like a girl. Yeah, don't laugh. I put my arm out to Max and an arm in front of me for protection. Flick and Sam entered the room, obviously hearing the scream. I would have looked away in shame if I hadn't been so creeped out.

_"Is this angel_?" Flick asked mentally to me. I eyed up the figure, a small pretty girl with red hair and dress, then shook my head. I lowered my hands, as I really didn't see this as a threat. I spark of sadness ran through me like a bullet train.  
"Hello, sweety are you lost?" Flick asked. Sweety? This girl terrified me more then I was willing to admit.  
"No mummy, what's wrong with you all, you are my mummy aren't you?" The little girl was close to tears. Flick looked at Sam, he gave her a strange look which could only mean 'I told you so'.  
"I'm really sorry..." Flick began. "But I'm not..." She looked sad herself, almost as though she felt her pain. The little girl looked down at her lap and dress. "What is your name?" Flick took the reigns again. The little girls wings were visible, white like Angels but tipped with a browny beige colour. Whereas Angels were completely white. Oh Angel.  
"Felicity..." She said softly. She reminded me of Angel, her angelic-ness, her sweetness, it made me ache inside. _Oh god_. Max thought. She could only be thinking the same thing.  
"That's funny, that's my name too..." Flick said. "You have beautiful wings..."  
"Thank you..." she gave a short giggle.  
"Where did you come from?" Flick asked. All of us stayed silent, apart from Flick who seemed to be handling this well. We all mentally sat back. The little girl trusted Flick.  
"This horrible place, you wouldn't like it, not very safe, full of mean nasty white people with sharp tubes" the white coats, the needles, she was talking about the school. Max clicked what she was saying and exhaled, clearly remembering. Her eyes turned glassy.  
"Well you're safe here okay, we won't let them hurt you any longer" _she does look like me I guess_. Flick thought. With that a little boy materialised next to her, he was taller with dark hair.  
Flick inhaled deeply.  
"Sam...that's you and me."  
"What?" Sam looked at her.  
"Do you remember when we played with that thing, in the lab, in the..." She couldn't say it.  
"Um..." Sam looked deep in thought.  
"When we thought we had found our parents..."  
"Yes." He said short.  
"We found us!"  
"Future us?"  
"Yes," the boy and the girl started to fade. "No wait, Flick, Sam...your going to be okay, no matter what happens you here me..." She tries to grab for the girl, clutching her shoulders. "Everything is going to be okay" she repeats. The girl nods and fades. Flick crashes to the floor, holding her head in her hands. She sniffles slightly, Sam lowers himself to the ground with her, tugging her towards him and rubbing her back. I get out of the bed and sit beside her rubbing her arm. It's weird how you can go from not knowing you had a sisterToby her being one of the most important people in your life...well there's one other, she comes to sit next to me rubbing my arm. I feel a sense of sadness and not only because the girl, well little Flick, reminded me of Angel but because my sister was in pain. I didn't even know she was in the school...although I kind of assumed. We all stayed on the floor for a while, all consoling each other. _Now I understand, Fang, now I understand_. It was Max's voice inside me, faint but it was there. She shuddered as if remembering laying on my arm.

** Please review...and thanks for reading, clearly if you are reading this then you have read the other four chapters so that's cool, anywho here you go and I promise I will get some action in. If you would like to ask me about this chapter or another chapters feel free to pm me...love you all! Oh and please review :) big thanks to puddingtalk- amazing name by the way for being my first reviewer cheers and of course Ains who im learning plot from :) chow**


	6. Chapter 6

**omg, I had so much fun writing this chapter you wouldn't believe...**

**shout out to everiss k thanks for reviewing and of course rain on a wondow, taylorannw12, gelibeanH20 (can you save me some green jelly beans?) and Ains (who reviews every chapter thank you so much guys :))))) it was so nice coming home from work the other day and finding like 11 notifications from you guys your all beautiful!**

**disclaimer: own nothing but the plot, I'm not James Patterson, I do not own a mansion and I did not create a international best selling series...sadly.**

It wasn't long before Flick, got up and walked to the window, feeling the breeze on her face and jumping. Letting herself dive and then fully extending her wings out. Through her feathers she felt the breeze, chilly but refreshing. Her face grew pink from the cold, her bare arms covered in goosebumps. She hugged herself hard trying to think rationally. She looked out in the distance noticing something. She swooped up about twenty feet above the surrounding forest trying to get an overview. As she got higher she could see three figures heading to the house. Immediately she dropped out of the air, straightening her body accelerating towards the floor.

* * *

POV Flick  
I needed to get back, but nothing seemed the quick enough solution. I hadn't even realised how far away I was from the house. How could I have been so careless? The cold was non existent now, I didn't care anymore. I zoomed closer to the three figures, now I could see their wiry fur, their angular face, their cold blooded arms and shredded black wings which looked like they could fall apart. Whoever thought that crossing avian and wolf DNA needed a serious reality check. I snuck from behind and pulled one back with force. It was shocked to find me there and yelped as I dug a finger in its achilles. I pulled it close, keeping the beat of my wings regular. I kneed it in the gut and it spun away, starting to drop out of the sky. The other two turned in unison, coming at me with elite speed. One arrived slightly quicker then the other so I firmly planted my fist in his face and kicking the other square in the chest, of whom coughed and propelled backwards. It's chest was so hard I found myself recoiling and inspecting my ankle, flying back myself. That one fell also. But the other took his advantage, catching me off guard, delivering a sharp punch to the gut. I flew up and away from him, but he continued to chase. But I had the higher ground. I dropped down once more, down on his shoulders, planting my knees around his neck and twisting. A small click sounded and I watched it fall, fall down and down out of view. I exhaled deeply. Catching my breath. A flutter sounded behind me. No rest for the wicked. I turned throwing my elbow out hitting something. Sam flew back clasping his jaw.  
"Sam!" Behind him the dark creature flew up. "Back!" I shouted at him and he shouted the same. I turned. Since when were these hard to kill? Sam had his back firmly to mine. The fly boy in front on me taunted.  
"Focus, Flick" Sam said from behind me.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realise" I tried.  
"I shouldn't have come from behind you, sorry" we both hovered our wings in sync. The fly boy flew towards me. I poised my fist, striking his jaw and thrusting it up. A small crack and it fell.  
"Sam the head!" I shouted accelerating above him, surveying the area. For more, there didn't seem to be any. "Can you handle it? I gotta check the house"  
"Yeah go!" I flew straight towards the house, and in the window. At the corner of my eye I watched the fly boy fall from the sky and Sam flying towards me.

* * *

"Fang! Max!" I shouted.  
"Flick!" Was shouted from the lounge. I walked through, nimbly. Five maybe six fly boys were crowding around Fang and Max. It was obvious she couldn't remember them. Fang was protecting her fighting any that came near them but he couldn't on his own. They weren't like normal, they were harder to kill.  
"The head Fang, the head!" With that four fly boys came at me, simultaneously, growling and banging there teeth together. I push off into the air kicking out and connecting with two. One falls to the floor but the other advances pulling me down by my ankle and into a headlock. It's fur fills my mouth so that I cannot breath. I struggle against it but can't seem to budge it as easy as normal. I tried breathing through my nose but all I can smell is wet dog, enough to make me gag. I looked at Fang, my vision going foggy, my head pounding. My legs grew weak, I couldn't hold myself. I slumped against the fly boy, my eyes can't keep themselves open. I'm dying aren't I?

* * *

POV- Fang

Come on Sam where are you? I thought. I had about five erasers crowded around us, not one had tried to strike me yet. I howled abuse at them, saying some colourful words. All I could think of was Max, she had freaked at the sight of them, she was scared, she didn't know what was going on. All that stood between her and the erasers was me. Yeah, no pressure or anything. One, who looked bigger then the others did a strange sound, cross grunt, cross command, I think, and all stepped forward. _What are these things_? Max thought her mind whirling, but that was the gist. _Erasers_. Suddenly rapid movement came from my left, an arm reaching for Max. My arm in front, I used my peripheral to look over to her. She grabbed the beast in her fists and brought her knee up to his face. The monster drove backwards holding his long, ugly face.  
"For the head right?" She said, sounding like her old self, yet again.  
"Right" I said. My right hand or left hand man (as the case may be) was back. I took on the nearest eraser, grabbing his ears. He howled in pain, and fidgeting under my grip. I yanked him hard down on the floor, which should have knocked him out but he got up again. _They weren't like normal, they were harder to kill._ I think it was Flick's voice, but I couldn't be certain.  
"The head Fang, the head!" Flick shouted, but I couldn't see her. The head. I twisted the massive head till I broke his neck and dropped to the floor with a thud. A large knife slipped across the floor towards me. Somehow Max had managed to slide it to me, driving what only looked like a chop stick into an erasers ear. That's my girl. Two erasers came at me, claws extended, I kicked the one on the right, his stomach rock hard. I used that force to leap in the air, slicing the other erasers throat with the knife. He fell to the floor. The other gained his composer and physically ran towards me, pinning me against the wall. Digging a claw into my wrist. Blood trickled and forced me to drop my knife. His face so close I could smell the stench of his breath. From nowhere Max leapt up onto his shoulders pulling his head back and twisting in the same motion, that awful crunch made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. There was one left to go. He had my sister. Flick was limp but breathing by the looks of it. A red anger clouded my vision. Sam came up from behind the beast. Grabbing his neck and pushing him against the kitchen counter and onto a chair. I never realised how strong Sam was. I went over to him, helping him secure the beast. Max went to Flick's side. The beast spat and struggled against us, but this was two against one, so the odds weren't in his favour. We finally tied the thing down, which seemed to have drained my energy completely. Sam stretched for a tea towel and handed it to me.  
"Put this on your wrist, that looks deep" I took his advice wrapping it around tightly and folding it in. "Who sent you?" Sam asked angrily. He looked like he had got it under control, so I left him and came to Flick's side. She was a tough cookie, and had regained herself. Sitting up right leaning on Max. She kept thanking her weakly. I sat on her other side putting my arm around her. Using the wall for balance, I lifted her.  
"Are you okay?" I asked. I had been asking that a lot recently.  
"Yeah, just got forcefully strangled, peachy!" She said in a sarcastic tone. "No I'm fine, just blacked out there for a minute"  
"Erasers, never remember them being that hard to kill!" Max said. "Maybe I've been out of the game, or lost my touch or what!" I couldn't help notice how amazing she looked, refreshed and buzzing from the fight.  
"You have not lost your touch, you were brilliant..." Flick gasped.  
"As always.." I said. "They were different...stronger, more durable" I sounded like a white coat and creeped myself out.  
"Yeah..." Flick agreed. A crash came from our right. The questioning was done.

* * *

"What's the verdict?" Flick asked Sam. He came to stand in front of us and taking Flick's hand.

"We need to leave..." He said. "Now." I don't know whether it was his eyes or his tone, but something quivered when he spoke as though giving away what lay in store for us.

**thank you to all those adding me, this story to there favourite and alert subscriptions...reviews, criticisms and friendly chats are all welcome. Let me know what you want and I will feature it (if I can)! Chow :) and please review! Love you all :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah so heres another, i hope you're all still with me thankyou for your continued support, you are all stars... This is a another long one hope you don't mind :) nice little bit on Sam this time, so you can get the full gist of him :)**

Max who could now fly, just about, was flying next to Fang and close. She didn't feel confident enough to go solo. In front of them was Flick a small rucksack on her back, filled to capacity, and in front of her Sam. Often Flick and Sam swapped, while the other two stayed behind keeping a look out.  
Before Max had even gotten into the air, her run up, was a classic run and jump instantly remembering what to do. Now she felt the freedom, the chilly breeze filled her lungs and she no longer felt claustrophobic anymore. She looked to her left where Fang flew, his dark wings broad and fluent. Compared to her irregular rhythm he looked quite the part. She felt she was somehow going to slow. But she knew she needed that conserved energy for the long trip ahead.

* * *

POV - Max.

It was so good to hear that whoosh of wind, back in my ears, I remembered this is what I loved. The flow, the rhythm and the beat of my wings. They ached a little, but that was no match for the thrill. I dipped up and down over the gusts of wind which seemed to be coming from all directions. Battering us from pillar to post, okay there aren't any in the sky, but I couldn't have exactly said from cloud to bird could I? Fang looked over at me giving me that half smile, that only he can perform. I smiled back. I thought back to fighting those erasers. Erasers that I had fought so many times in the past, it was almost as though what came to me was natural. Snippets of my life were coming into place, the fighting, the saving, the flock, the enemy. Slowly but surely it was all coming back to me. It reminded me of 'Max's boot camp', wait, my what? _Training the Flock to fight._ Fang shot me a glance, still getting used to the fact he could read my mind, which was really creepy.  
"_It isn't that creepy"  
"It is when you're not used to it, remember Angel?_" Wait, I remembered.  
"'_Remember' hark at you_"  
"_Shut up you"_  
"_Would it help me tell you that you sound more and more like yourself everyday?_" I pondered this for a moment, yes I guess it would help. This is who I am, this is me. But what if I don't live up to what I used to be. "_Impossible_" Fang quipped.  
"_Don't give me that, it's in our DNA crap_" although I was living proof that it was. I chuckled to myself.  
_"I think you have improved.._." I tried to swat him playfully but he moved too quickly.

* * *

POV- Sam  
We had been flying a good twelve hours with minimal breaks. It really was time to stop for the night. I couldn't really believe how time had gone. I could only imagine how much pain Max might be in. I scoped ahead, looking for a cluster of tight trees or even a clearing. I had no clue where we were, Flick did thankfully.  
The landscape even at this poorly lit dusk was magnificent. Cliffs lined a valley which dug into the earth like a ploughed field. Being at the front, I lowered down finding a place close to the cliff. Enjoying the fact that I was weaving through the trees at about 67 miles per hour, or there abouts.

* * *

After I found the perfect spot I landed crashing to the floor, my legs completely jelly. A weak chorus of laughs came from above me.  
"Yeah, yeah very funny" Max and Fang landed with precession next to one another. Flick circled, above, finally swooping down. Her feet touch the ground but don't stay there for long, she topples over and falling face first on the grass. "Now look who can't land" I taunt.  
She gets up dusting herself down.  
"My legs are like-"  
"Jelly?" I finish.  
"Yeah" she playfully runs towards me. Jumping and pinning me down on the ground. "Sam I can always pin you done though." She says looking down at me as she sits on my chest, her arms locking down on my wrists. Her hair falls around her face, providing a curtain. Her neckless dangles just below her chin.  
"I guess you can" I crane my neck up connecting with her lips. She lowers herself, giving a small peck in return. She backs away pushing off me.

* * *

It isn't long before we set up camp, and found some full green branches to sit in high above the clearing. Fang and Max had their own tree the other side of the clearing. Flick was above me looking down. Her leg hanging down also, but her body secured firmly between two branches close together. She was talking about Max and Fang. But I wasn't really listening, because I couldn't concentrate, she was just so...beautiful.  
"So what do you think?"  
"I think that your amazing..."  
"Sammy I'm serious, they are made for each other..."  
"Like us..."  
"Like us." She smiled down. "Who's on watch?"  
"Me, then you, then Fang, then Max" she climbed down from her branch, and on to mine. She curled up on my lap, laying her head on my chest and cocooning herself in her wings. I put my hands around her waist and kissing her forehead. Considering how paranoid she was I was surprised to how quickly she fell asleep. Softly breathing, she loosened her grip. Her body was wam against mine. I stared up at the stars that were viable from the top of the tree glistening and shining winking at me. I thought of Flick, I mean what would I do without her? I hugged her tighter to reassure myself she was still there.  
I would be surprised if anything tried to follow us, I was fairly confident nothing had, it was impossible, we kept low. Changed direction, planted fake paths and sniffer trails. Now I was getting paranoid. I seriously needed to calm down, Flick could smell worry, and I really didn't want to wake her. I thought back to what the fly boy said to me.  
"We're coming for you, so you better be ready"  
"Ready for what?" I growled angrily, so angrily I thought I had turned into one.  
"For your perfect little world to crumble and fade. It's all about you Sam"  
"Why?"  
"How will you cope on your own...without her" he referred to Flick. To at which point I smacked my elbow down on his head. His skull cracking, the force pulling the chair down with the thing.  
I loosened my grip on Flick, as she may start to become aware of how anxious I was feeling. They wouldn't kill Flick, Flick although in their eyes isn't special compared to Max and Fang, they needed her for Fang if anything went wrong. Me on the other hand, I was just dirt, a speck, a messed up bit of DNA, a set of numbers. But why me? Why are they testing me? And what if maybe they didn't need Fang anymore, what he tells me of this Dylan kid seems pretty legit if they want baby bird kids. Makes me wonder why they haven't suggest Flick and I, not that we haven't talked about it. They must know we are a couple, pre-made couple- actual real feelings and stuff, because the fly boy wouldn't have suggested killing Flick? Nothing made sense.  
What if I was normal? Flick and I would be able to get a house, a normal house, non stilted, none dotted here there and everywhere. Have friends, jobs, get married, start a family. We both craved for it but it couldn't possibly be. I have told her she is the only family that I need, and that she has Fang, who loves her. Max is practically family too, I would risk my life for all three of them.  
I really shouldn't be allowed to think. I'm going slightly off topic. But at least that took me off my ever growing paranoia...oh no wait here it is. I heard a rustle of trees, which made the hairs on the back on my neck stand on end. I shimmied from underneath Flick. Leaving her sleeping and climbing up the tree. It reminded me of Flick and I as children, oh yeah and what was that time travel all about? I surveyed the whole circumference of the area circling in the air and saw nothing but darkness. Must have been an animal or something. I got back into the tree, finding Flick and slipping back under her. Time travel, what ever next vampires? We already had werewolf's exist, fly boys I call them. Fang called them erasers, which I think might be the technical term. Usually can knock them out in a single blow, and I'm not even boasting but those back at the house seemed so much stronger. Flick struggled with three. She can normally take out six in seconds, not even trying. I touched my jaw to which she clobbered. There was a bruise beneath the skin and it ached to talk. Luckily you don't have to talk on watch. I looked at my watch, it was five to one. Time passes when your sick with paranoia. I shook Flick lightly.  
"Hey hunny, it's one" I whispered and she groaned.  
"Okay..." She opened her eyes. Smiley at me she sat up, folding her wings in. "Anything?"  
"Heard some rustling but apart from that..."  
"Wind?"  
"Breeze" she pushed her hair back and off her face, rubbing the balls over her hands in her eyes.  
"Tired?"  
"A little, you?" She kissed my nose.  
"Nah" in the darkness I could just see her outline, I pulled what I think was her shoulders down, towards me. A bird sang in the distance. Making us both jump. We hated watch but it needed to be done. It was only one night. She laid back down on to me on the branch. I had a horrifying thought that it might not hold our weight. But then reassured myself that I had chosen a thick branch.  
"Stop, ticking" Flick said. "You soon won't have any thoughts left" I realised the sheer illogical fact of that. You can't stop thinking. Even thinking of a blank canvas is still thinking. Why was I going into this?  
"Okay..." She tugged her knee up so it lay across one of my legs and her hand on my chest, settling nicely in the crook of my arm.  
"Sammy, you better be sleeping, you must trust me, I have never fallen asleep on watch" okay okay, I did trust her, with my life, and no she had never fallen asleep on watch even when I had.  
"Of course I trust you, and I know you haven't"  
"Then sleep man!"  
"Okay okay" I hugged her waist soaking up her warmth and drifting into a state of a light sleep, but I fell further into the deep unconsciousness of my mind.  
Let the nightmares begin.

* * *

_Before I wake, I hear a scream in the distance. It's Flick, but she's really far away. I open my eyes, a dark figure looms over me, my vision in black and white and blurry. Something glistens is his hand. It's a needle, I know it is. The blood in my body, rises to my ears, screaming and pulsing in and out and in and out. He goes toward me. A pain in my arm, and my whole being shuts down. Slowly at first but now more rapid.  
I awaken again, this time in the tree, the morning sun peering through the leaves. Flick laying directly on top of me. I shift slightly from underneath her and she awakens._

"Hey baby"  
"Hey..." I answer.  
"What time did you get off watch?"  
"Watch?" I was slightly confused to why she asked me probably tired, not thinking straight.  
"Anything strange happen?"  
"Strange?" Was she still asleep? Suddenly the scene got brighter as something dropped through the tree. And grabbing Flick. She screams because its all that she came do. She screams my name. But I'm frozen to the spot. A fly boy snatches her and bending her over his knee. She snaps in two. I can't believe my eyes. The two halves of Flick fall the ground. Blood is everywhere, all over me and my face. Then the flyboy turned into me.  
"You killed her" it spoke in my voice and flew off. I tipped off the tree falling way down to the ground unable to unfurl my wings. Crashing at the bottom.

* * *

I awake again with a jolt.  
"Sammy are you okay?" Flick asks. Her face is so close to mine, a worried look stares.  
"Yeah, nightmare" it felt so real, they always did. The sun lit up Flick's golden hair making her look angelic.  
"A dream within a dream again?"  
"Yeah..." I looked at my watch nine thirty in the morning. "What time did you get off watch?"  
"Three, half three" that was the answer I was looking for in my dream. I assumed nothing came up as she would have said. She felt my forehead.  
"You're so hot!"  
"Well..."  
"You know what I mean," she swatted me playfully. "Are you feeling okay?"

**so what did you think? Please review, cristisms, questions and friendly chats are welcome as always :) chow bella :) review, review, review...I'm using puppy eyes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**For me this is a short one, hope you dont mind, actually it will give you a break from the long ones, wont be updating for a few days as i have work and stuff so yeah but dont worry should be updating soon, have some many good ideas it just putting them down :) also would like to say again I'm British, so sorry, I know the books are American but I'm not well acquainted with American slang :) cheers...and enjoy :)**

Max, got the short straw going on watch last meant that she was awake the longest throughout the day. Though she couldn't deny that she enjoyed it, being in control, being the leader, being what she was born to do. She also couldn't deny the fact that it had brought back memories. Laying back and thinking about things, she could do alone, focus get her head straight. Last night she remembered that Iggy was blind, she remembered Dylan, her not-so-perfect other half. The thought made her cringe, although Dylan was amazingly good looking he wasn't Fang. He wasn't her Fang. She hardly knew him, although was worried about the others, how safe were they? She trusted Fang and his judgement but no bird kid was completely safe. She started thinking about her mum and how much she missed her and her sister. She could never see them again, she couldn't put them in danger again. Fang picked up on her thoughts before he fell completely asleep. He had held her right from when they both were asleep right till he fell asleep after his watch shift. He thought he may have felt embarrassed to show his emotion in front of his sister, but it felt perfectly natural and normal. Something he hadn't felt in a long time, had ever felt in fact. Flick was just happy that everything went smoothly, making circles on Sam's hands as he slept. She thought it was nice to see him finally sleeping, the king of paranoia, not that she could talk herself.

POV- Max.

We all sat in a circle on the floor surrounding Fangs laptop, which I could have sworn used to be older and grey. But this one was slimline and black of course. Wait his blog, he used to blog all the time, I remembered now. That's how he was communicating with the Flock. He pulled up various files.  
"We are here by the way..." He points at the map. "Or there abouts" I look at the shape of the cliff confirming that we are a little further up then where his finger was. I tapped just above and he smiled. _Alright smarty pants, who listened in geography_? I chose to ignore him.  
"The safe house, number what- 7? Are we going to? Is round about..." Flick asks Sam. She points higher up on the screen. It isn't far about a couple of hours by flight.  
"Number 14 and yes"  
"I was close" Flick joked.  
"You were seven away!" Sam retaliated.  
"Yeah but if you double it!" She stuck her tongue out like a child. The friendly banter stopped when Fang cleared his throat. I'm not sure on purpose or whether he was just clearing his throat. I turned to look at him, his eyes wide.  
"What?" He said. Okay just clearing his throat. Myself, Flick and Sam exchange looks, and smile. "What?" Fang repeats.  
"So, how are we going to get there?"  
"Keep low, just above tree level, out of site" Sam said. It was a pretty good answer to be honest. I had another look at the map.  
"Yeah and we could dive into this city if we get caught" all three pairs of eyes stared at me like I had gone bananas.  
"I'm not following..." Sam said politely.  
"Well, if I was chasing us I would be looking in all the secluded places, knowing that they wouldn't go into the big cities"  
"She's got a point." Flick said. Which gave me a little flame of hope.  
"And only in case of emergency...keeping low is always best don't get me wrong but its always there if we need it. Back up if you like?" _That's my girl_. Fang projected. I chuckled to myself and he looked at me odd. You said it, I thought.  
"I didn't say anything?"  
"Yeah you did, 'that's my girl'" he looked shocked for a moment.  
"For those who can't read each others mind, would like to say that Max's idea it brilliant" Flick slipped us back to reality.  
"What about the wings?" Sam said.  
"Well we used to slash slits on our clothes and they can still conceal the wings" I blurted uncontrollably, we did? I couldn't believe my own mouth.  
"Why did we never think of that?" Flick said, lightly punching my arm. "Born natural leader this one" I blushed, cheeks reddening. The only person who ever said that was Fang, or at least that's who I remember only saying that to me. Flick smiled at me, then turned back to Sam.  
"Yeah, okay, I'm convinced..."  
"It's not hard, a women's touch-" Flick whispers covering half her mouth away from Sam.  
"Hey!" Sam goes to swat her. But she jumps away, leaping into the air. He follows her. Extending his wings accelerating up. She swoops out of the way, but he's too quick. Fang pulls me from my right, distracting me from the sky. He pulled the belt loop of my- Flick's jeans, so that I found myself laying on his shoulder. He extended his wings, comforting us, in a cocoon, giving us a feathery wall of privacy. He bent his neck down pushing his forehead on mine and looking into my eyes.  
"You read my mind, earlier, I didn't talk to you"  
"Maybe you just secretly wanted me to hear it?" I thought back to what he said about angel and him leaving.  
"You know about that." He said closing his eyes.  
"I don't hate you for that, you know, I understand, I will always understand you" I said reassuring him.  
"It was a mistake, a huge one, I should have never, ever-" I stopped him, pressing my lips against his.  
"Well-" I said, after I pulled away. "That's one way to shut you up, I'll remember that one" he laughed.  
"You can always cheer me up, even when you-"  
"MAX, FANG!" We both looked up. "FLY BOYS" they were erasers but I wasn't want to correct her. At least they didn't look robotic. Fang snapped up into the air, pulling me up with him. I snapped my own wings out. Flick was surrounded by about five or six. I came up behind the crowd. Pulling one back. Definitely eraser. I kneed it in the chest and it fell unconscious falling to the ground. These didn't seem as strong as the others. Flick pulled herself up from a blow and round house kicked two, three erasers. All fell like stones in the sky. They didn't seem bothered with me and when I looked around Fang was just picking fights. They seemed much more interested in Sam and Flick, which made a change.  
"Max!" I ducked as a paw swiped my head, missing it by inches. I guess I spoke too soon. I turned back facing my opponent. It wasn't like other erasers this one looked more human.  
"Hello maximum."  
"Hi there" I spat sarcastically. Harold? Harry? Ari? Ari! Wait isn't this guy dead! Weren't we brother and sister? Half brother and sister! Weren't we friends before he died. Memories of a somber affair came into view. I was, was I crying? Over him! "Ari!"  
"Nope, Ari two, see he was weak, gave into emotions. But I, I am greater!"  
"Well I can see you speak very highly of yourself, mind if I-" I socked him in the jaw and he recoiled in pain. "Not so big now eh?" It growled pouncing in the air, aiming for me. I jumped back as best as I could but I knew it wasn't far enough. Fang flitted in front of me blocking the blow. Twisting his neck at an awkward angle. Snapping under the pressure.  
"Are you okay?" He asked checking my face over.  
"I think we should U & A?" I looked in the distance, a swarm of erasers.  
"U AND A" Flick shouted from above, reading my mind. We flew directly to the city.

POV Flick

Within about half an hour we had managed to loose sight of the fly boys which I knew must be hot on our trail and dipping into the highly built up city. Sam was first to land, being a faster flyer. By the time I had landed, he had concealed his wings as had Fang, under a leather jacket, which I'm pretty sure he had an endless supply of. Max had on a wind breaker, which to be honest was an ingenious idea. We walked the paths leading down street which was overcrowded with shops. We turned right down a road and into a tented area, brightly lit by the vibrant colours. It must have been a market because you could smell cooked meet and here the steams of oil. I suddenly became hungry, but I couldn't think of that now. We decided to split Sam and I and then Max and Fang. Who promised to communicate via telepathy. We weaved in and out of various stalls, keeping opposite sides of the square until we came to the end of the busy market place. People were everywhere. It made me think of how little the public knows of how corrupt the government is, having people like white coats dictate a country. This pace was so cramped that my wings ached from being curled up inside my jacket. Sam lead me with his hand, keeping me behind. I had a feeling he didn't like the close proximity of the people around him, because his palm was sweating. How are they tracking our every move? It's almost like they have a tracking- wait a minute, Max was is that school, maybe they planted something on her.  
"Sam, we need to get to Max!"  
"What is it?" He shouted over his shoulder.  
"I think she may have a tracking device on her"  
"What?" Oh for god sake. I saw a tight side alley and pulled Sam into it.  
"How have they been tracking us?" I looked dead in his eyes.  
"Well, Max was at the school, they could have-"  
"Exactly"

We met up with them, and I told them my theory.  
"If they have put another chip in me, I'm seriously going to kill someone!" Face changed from anger to excitement.  
"Your memory, it's getting better" Fang said in delight, actually this is the happiest I have ever seen him. Fang checked the back of her neck, feeling for anything. I pulled her hair back out of the way. Her hair was actually really beautiful considering we hadn't showered in about two days. I stroked it softly, attempting to detangle it as Fang prodded her. Suddenly my hand caught on something hard. At first I thought it was my own finger but then I felt the shape, completely square. I rummaged in her hair further.  
"I guess they know me too well, I never would have found it I never brush my hair!" She laughed as I pulled it out. Chucking it on a moving cart going in the opposite direction.  
"Let's get out of here, Sam said motioning towards the sun. We all got to the quiet outskirts and leaping into the air. Heading for the safe house number um...14 was it? Actually come to think of it we have quite a lot dotted about the country I think 24 or something, they were all the same basic layout and all stilted thank god. Who did we pay for them I hear you ask? I think that's a story for another day.

**also I got asked the other day, and didn't know if people were 'confus-aled' (confused- for those who don't speak like idiots) the first part is in third person and the rest in first depending on the point of view (POV) sorry just my style :) please review as always, I know you people are out there and reading this because my stats tell me (not that I look at them every time I go on here *looks left and right suspiciously*) REVIEW! Please don't make me use puppy eyes again!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a short one, hadn't had a lot of time at the moment so bare with me ... Please review, and let me know what you think, not just for this chapter but for the whole story so far, or pm me thanks your support.**

At the safe house, Sam was in the kitchen cooking something that made all their stomachs growl like erasers. Fang and Max were curled up on a slightly worn sofa and Flick on a leather style swivel chair. Fang couldn't remember a time in his life where everything seemed so perfect he had his sister, his girlfriend, a nice brother-ish and they were all happy. He revealed in the moment, stroking Max's hair. She shivered in pleasure. Flick had one leg on the chair and another dangling off the floor. Her wings were comfortable open and her glances danced across the three people that she considered most important on her life. Sam was shaking various tubs and shakers into a pan, smelling the aroma before adding more. He had music playing slow and was slightly jiggling to the beat.

POV Fang  
"Sam, are you dancing?" Flick said, jokingly concerned.  
"I believe I am" She got up towards the kitchen.  
"Stop! You will ruin everything" Sam shouted, both Max and I laughed.  
"No one lets me in the kitchen either..." Max said surprised almost as though the words had escaped her.  
"Yeah Max, but Flick can actually cook..."  
"Hey!" She swatted me. "But true..." She agreed.  
"Why thank you bro" Flick said returning to her chair. "So...tell me about your adventures..." Flick made conversation.  
"Yeah, Fang tell me something I can remember" Max held my hand on my lap, leaving her head on my shoulder. Um... There have been so many which could I choose.  
"Well with the Flock, we used to do shows and things for a little sum of money when we were friends with our enemy, when we thought they were on our side." What else could I say. "Oh god there was this one time, when Gazzy thought he would use his, er, talents in this board room, that they kept us in. I remember the windows were completely clear, we could break through them, they were like storm proof or something. We knew this because a storm was howling outside stopping us from flying-"  
"Damn nature, carry on" Flick added.  
"Well, I remember them bringing in some food for us, that über guy, y'know the robot dude?" I addressed Max.  
"Yeah, I remember, oh, oh, are you talking about that time they gave us bird seed-" suddenly both Max and Flick could not contain there laughter.  
"Weirdly enough- that happened to Sam and I once- we got captured by the men in white and was force fed bird seed- like in those proper bird feeder things- you know the cylindrical things" Max laughed harder, shaking against my shoulder.  
"Grubs up" Sam called. Max got up at rocket speed. Damn that girl, if there's food about all is forgotten.  
Well, it's not often that we get food, so in your face and I'm hungry!  
'In your face' what are you like five.  
No but you will be. I found myself laughing under my breath. Sam payed the dishes down, Max wolfed hers down, if you'll pardon the crude pun there. Even losing her memory could not stop who she was.

After dinner we all sat reminiscing about old times, even Max gave a few that she remembered. I couldn't believe how much she could remember, I still couldn't believe she told me she loved me, right after I had. I looked down at her face on my lap, her eyes nearly closing. Come on you, let's go to bed.  
But I don't want to, she wined like a child and sat up, planting her legs on the floor and stretching up. She unfurled her wings fully stretching those too. Her magnificent wings. I stood up also touching her left wing at the base then smoothing down the feathers along the top all the way down to the tip. She took my hand and lead me to our room. Sam and Flick were laying on the floor waving us night. Max waved back soundlessly and dove into the room and launching herself on the bed. She then stretched out like a starfish. I pounced across the room following her movement and landing next to her.  
We are so immature! She projected to me. Curling herself around my body, slotting into my waist and hips. Then she moved so that she was on top of me looking down, hands by either side of my shoulders so that there was space between us.  
"Have we ever kissed in the air?"  
"What like Spider-Man style?" She looked slightly confused. I chuckled. "No."  
"Oh-" she said. Then leaning in, nose to one side, connecting with my lips. I closed my eyes.  
"I want to though" I pulled her down to me, so that her body laid straight on top of mine, without breaking the kiss. She dove her fingers in my hair and I flipped her over so that I was on top of her. Applying little pressure, I lifted her waist up so that her wings weren't crushed. She slid an arm down my back, still keeping one in my hair.  
"I love you" she said against my lips.  
"I love you too" she laughed a little.  
"I love it when you talk mid kiss"  
"So do I." I confessed, I could feel her smiling. She slid the other hand down my back. I groaned with utter pleasure as it sent tingles down my spine. But for once good ones. I finally slid down beside her. I felt for her left hand and entwined my fingers with hers, while the right was still in my hair. My own was now on her waist, making circles with my thumb. She kissed harder, pulling my head toward her. I nibbled her lip and she groaned too, Max, god I loved her. I pulled her even closer and slipping my tongue in slightly, she did the same. I flipped her over again so that I was on top. Her legs wrapped around mine. I continued to kiss her, more softly now, it didn't want this to end but I knew how tired she was and slowed down and returning back to her side. She pulled away, rubbing her nose against mine as she went. I opened my eyes. Hers were still closed. I breathed in and out slowly. She opened her eyes and looking straight at me a grin all across her face. She opened her mouth trying to form words but was unsuccessful. We both giggled slightly.  
"Wow" she finally whispered. Moving her mouth once more, she laughed a little more. "W- where did that come from?" I hadn't got an answer, she looked down, doing that really cute laugh again. She moved her hand to the side of my head, looking up at her fingers. Then averting back to me. She let go of my hand, moving it under her head and shuffling into the crook of my arm. I balanced my chin on her head, my now free hand around her back and rubbing between her wings. "You smell so good!" She inhaled deeply.  
"You're not so bad yourself" she smelt like shampoo and well Max, her ultimate Max-ness.  
"Did you just say 'ultimate max-ness'?" She asked looking up.  
"I believe I did..." I kissed her forehead. Only now did I realise that the bedside lamp was on. I took my hand off her waist and flicked the switch, a blue darkness descended on the room and brought the night to a close. I began to fall to the realms of my blissful sleep, with Max in my arms.

Narrator POV-  
Sam that night, tossed at turned in his sleep, although he wasn't awake he wasn't asleep either. Something was worrying him, troubling him although he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He subconsciously felt the bed for Flick but she wasn't there. He laid there a few minutes but not a sound, not even the flush of the toilet. Oh god, he thought she was gone.

**review please, pretty please, with a cherry on top, I want to know what you think and if you have any suggestions to do with plot or style or language you are free to say same goes for criticisms and friendly chats cheers :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry the last chapter I did, had a lot of grammar, spelling and phrasing slightly wrong I do apologise I was very tired...anyway read this chapter carefully because this has some kinda clues for what's in store note the transition from SAMs POV and Fangs POV anyways here the chapter and sorry about the cliffhangers :) enjoy...**

Sam got up hesitantly, trying not to panic. He tried to think logically, she went out for a fly, she couldn't sleep, she must have went for a quick one around the house. No there isn't a note, she would have left a note. A dull grey glow seeped through the thin curtains. He went over to the window, looking above into the sky. Frustrated, he quickly scribbled on a bit of paper and through it in the hallway out side Max and Fang's room. He didn't want them to worry unnecessarily, especially Fang. He jumped out the window, descending then scooping up, high, higher until he could see for what would appear miles. But it wasn't enough. He flew back in landing scruffy in the hall way. He double checked the shower, the kitchen and the other rooms avoiding Fang's, it was unlikely but she could be in there, he didn't want to intrude. The door started to open, Fang stepped out running his hand through his hair and opening his eyes. He saw Sam, but jumped back putting his hands out in protection.  
"Don't do that to me man!" Fang tried catching his breath.  
"Sorry, have you seen Flick?"  
"Who's Flick?" Sam looked at Fang as though he was joking. Fang looked at him as though he was crazy. "You mean Max, she's in there..." He jabbed his thumb backwards towards his room.  
"No, Flick! Your sister!"  
"What? I don't have a sister...Sam, what are you on about?" Sam pushed passed him out the window. He needed to think.

POV- Sam.

"Just going out for a Fly, be back in a few days..." I trailed off. What the hell was going on. Flick's gone, Fang's...I don't even know. Where is she? What could have happened? I didn't want to jump to conclusions but...what if she was taken? Hw could I have missed that, she would have struggled, called out, screamed...it doesn't make sense. I flew straight, but where was I going? What was I doing? I'm sure the is a reasonable explanation for this, I'm sure...maybe she went to the shops to get bread and stuff maybe she I don't know left on purpose? No she didn't,she wouldn't not without saying goodbye...if I wanted to leave I wouldn't have said goodbye, goodbye hurts like a knife to the guts, literally. I followed some hawks down to there nearest shopping facilities close to the house. I landed in a field behind the one streeted town, and proceeded on foot. The little shops lined the way down the poorly lit street, casting an erie orange glow on the paths. I looked up at the grey sky, a slight drizzle is the air, making my hair stick to my face. I women came out of a alley about three foot from me. Her arched back, crowding over a walking stick. I quickly walked past her, after all I didn't want to scare her.  
"Is that you Philly?" The women croaked. I turned around to face her, she was small and frail. A tiny rain cover was knotted under her chin, her grey hair curling around the sides of it. Her face was hidden.  
"No, I'm not have you seen a young girl, this hight, soft strawberry hair?" Oh Flick, where are you. The old women looked up. Her face twisted, and not in a natural way, her eyes bugged out of her skull. She began to shriek, jabbing her stick in the air. Her movements weren't at all, creaky and old they were almost, straight, controlled almost...robotic. I began to run, run down the street, splashing is shallow puddles. Flick. I hooked into a corner store and took refuge of the warmth, dry and non creepy lady. The shop was bright with tiled white stained flooring and yellow shelf signs which pierced my eyes. There was a singular till and row after row of food. Squashed into space. I didn't want to look odd, although I'm pretty sure I was the only one that was normal around here. And that's saying something. Buying a loaf of bread, I went to the singular till. Patting my jogging bottoms for change and finding just the right amount. Maybe Flick had gone back home by now, maybe she was worried about me. I quickly took the loaf and exited the shop. Down the street thee was a dot in the distance, which I believed to be that crazy lady, so circle the shop and ascending into the air. God I hope she was home.

POV- Fang

I slowly sifted through my unconscious, finding my way through the fog and waking up. I gripped harder onto Max, the piece of mind that she was here, with me. She sighed happily in her sleep.  
"I love you" she said softly. I opened my eyes and nuzzled my nose in her hair.  
"I love you too" I slowly sat up peeling the covers away from me going towards the door. As I got into the hallway I rubbed my eyes, they were stinging from the open window in the hall. A piece of paper was laying on the floor. Gone for a fly, I'll be back later S. I scrunched up the piece of paper and entered the kitchen. I needed coffee, stat. I made two cups and I assumed Flick would have gone with Sam out flying naturally.  
"You better be making some for me..." Max said stretching, so that a peek of tummy was on show above her long PJ bottoms. I placed two cups on ten counter. "Mmm, this is why I love you"  
"Oh, okay I see how it is- I make you coffee and that's the only reason you love me?" I joked.  
"Pretty much," she shrugged, grinning at her cup. She sat on the bar stool, one foot on and resting her chin on top of her knee. I went to her side cupping her face with my hands. I tasted the sweet coffee on her lips. I pulled away, although I wanted more. More and more endlessly. She pulled me back, gripping my shirt. Her lips smashed into mine forcefully, hungrily and passionately. She chuckled to herself.  
"What?" I asked against her lips.  
"We never kiss, just once we always make out...not that I'm complaining" she said against mine. I felt down her back to the base of her wings then lower on to her waist. I pulled her up and off the stall and she wrapped her legs around me.  
"Where are Sam and Flick?" She asked, before we got anywhere else.  
"Out flying" I said, captivating her once more with my lips. I walked over the living room not breaking the kiss. Landing on the sofa. I fell on top of her, locking her between my arms.  
"Fang..." She whispered.  
"Max..." I returned. Then what came next was magic. We both laid on the sofa, arms around each other. She was dozing on my bare arm, her hair ran magnificently down her spine, in between her wings.  
"When do you think they will be back?" She asked after a few minutes.  
"Soon I reckon" I said. I hadn't actually seen them all day and never heard them get up. Maybe they wanted some privacy, maybe they wanted us to have some privacy? I released max from my grip and stepped off the sofa. Heading for the shower. Wow. The red hot sprinkles of the shower darted onto my skin, every fibre of my being wanted to do that again, and again. I hoped we did. I washed my hair, removing all the sleep and sweat from my skin and putting some fresh clothes on. I felt so happy right now that I thought nothing could tamper my mood.

After Max had had her shower, we both sat in the living room watching some movie or what ever was on, I wasn't really interested. I was more interested in the fact that Max, had her hand through my hair playing with it subconsciously and I felt so good that shivers ran down my spine.  
"Fang?" A voice came from the corridor.  
"Yeah?" I answered, it was Sam.  
"Has Flick come back?" Flick, I thought she was with him.  
"What? Where from?"  
"I didnt want to- where you joking this morning when you said you didn't know who she was?" Wait, never saw them this morning they had left before I got up.  
"I didn't see you this morning." Sam's eyes widened.  
"I think someone has taken Flick" Max looked at me, holding her breath.  
"When? How?" There was definitely anger in my voice.  
"I- I don't know?" He doesn't know, how can he not know? There was no need to be angry at him but I couldn't help myself. I thrust myself up, almost knocking Max over. Storming to my room. I needed to think logically. I slammed the door behind me and sat on my bed. My head felt too heavy for my neck, so I cupped it in my hands. I started to shake. I felt so guilty, why didn't I stop it? Why wasn't I looking out for her. A small knock sounded on the door, I knew it was Max and I wasn't going to stop her from coming in. She closed the door behind her and came to my side. Wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close to her. It was not infill now that I realised that I was crying, tears slowly rolled down my face.  
"While we were...she was..." I tried.  
"Hey, hey we didn't know, this isn't your fault Fang, I promise" she choked on her words. I hated her being upset, but she was only upset because I was upset and I was upset because Flick was gone and none of this is helping. I mean what is Sam feeling right now? I got up abruptly.  
"Your right, Max..." I said my back to her.  
"Aren't I always" she said trying to cheer me up. I left the room, closely followed by Max. Where was the nearest school? How far will it take? What are the blue prints? What's the plan?

**and there we go...did you notice anything? Hmmmmm...if you did review clever clogs what it was... Dun dun duuuuuuuun... also review whether you like this story so far, any cristisms, plots holes or advice I'm up for improving so please please please review...yours truly the author :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter enjoy :)**

After research on a school institute which advertised having something new to observe...which naturally they all thought was Flick, it had to be. They knew that they found the place too easy, they knew that they were going to be expected, they couldn't surprise them because they were too smart and knew their weaknesses. All Sam wanted was her back, her to be safe and he didn't care if he died trying. He knew of the effect it had on Fang and even more so on Max seeing Fang in that state. Sam felt as though he had to get her back or he wouldn't be able to live. That night he knew he needed sleep but couldn't muster the courage to do so. He kept going over and over the plan until his head hurt. He thought back to what the eraser had said to him...it was all about him, maybe if he did find Flick he could swap places with her. Make them take him instead. But what good would that do, he knows Flick would try to break him out and most likely get killed in the process. He cut his thoughts. He didn't want to think about death. Not at all. Fang was also not sleeping and Max too worried about Fang to sleep. She tried to comfort him, touch him, hug him and tell him that it will all work out but she doesn't know whether it will. She remembered very little of what happened to her at the school, what if she gets loads of horrible memories come flooding back?

Max- POV

In the morning we all set off towards the school, my mind was reeling. Fang said 'horrific event' what the hell does that mean...actually I didn't want to know what that meant although I was still going to find out.  
As we flew, I tried to send a smile to Fang but he was too focused, too concentrated to notice. It wasn't long before we touched down outside the dull grey brick building which looked like nothing from the outside. Fang took my hand in his and pulled me close to him.  
"Max, I'm sorry for what your about to remember...I love you so much and with me it will never ever happen to you ever again okay?" His eyes were locked with mine. He was serious about this.  
"I know and I love you too, lets get Flick out of here" naturally I took up front, Sam was happy to let me lead. As we knew that we were expected we casually walked in the front door. Literally.

Inside was complete bare white walls, that looked like plastic, light bounced off every single title that filled the ceiling, walls and floor. It was blinding, like the end of life. I couldn't help thinking that this may be the end of my life. It was empty this place. We all split off as planned. Fang went to the camera and control rooms, Sam went off into the cells and I into the offices for more information on us, some that we didn't know. Like our communicating telepathy mutation or what ever. I walked past, literally walked passed cameras and labs, lab after lab with no people not a single one. Until. Something moving was coming towards we not fast but had a slight pace. It was a person, human as far as I could see. Dressed in all white. A white coat. I had this vision of one of them standing over me needle poised ready to pounce and inject me with foreign liquid. This one ran the other way, scared. Yeah, that's what I'm talking about.

I flitted past another lab, having a quick peak for filing cabinets. Apart from the test tubes, and various other equipment, it was pretty bare and pristine clean. Apart from this one in the corner had a large iron cage with snap bar lock. Dog crate. This image of being in on, blocked in, unable to move. I was in one want I. Immediately I felt sick. I wanted to heave everywhere but I couldn't. Jeb, may father stroke enemy stroke evil, evil guy. Oh god. I wanted to be sick. I didn't like this. But. I have to save Flick, I can't let my emotions get the better of me. No way. I'm a leader, I don't give into this, yes it happened, yes it was 'horrific' but it's in the past. A hidden anger boiled in me, I had never felt so alive, never felt so...me. I have got my mojo back and I'm ready to fight. I quickened my pace, going the same route as I had memorised. I believe I had found what I was looking for. I inhaled deeply before entering, this was too easy. I sifted through the files, attempting to make heads and tales of these massive files.  
_Are you still with me?_ It was Fang.  
_Yeah, I'm in the office.  
I know, I can see you... _I looked around the room for a camera. As sure as sure _can be there it was red light blinking.  
This is too easy.  
I know, it doesn't seem quite right, why would they leave a computer room completely open, have you seen any one.  
Yeah, but he ran the other way.  
Nice. Max you are so strong, I love you so-._ The communication stopped. As though someone had flicked a switch.  
"Max, we've got to go!" I turned to see Fang in the door, his hand out stretched.  
"Weren't you just in the camera room?" I looked at him taking his hand which guided me down the corridors. Where are we going?  
"Yeah, er..." He tried. What the hell was wrong with him. He took me down a narwhal corridor which wasn't white tiled like the rest of the building. A door was at the end and he lead me through. There was a room, tiny twelve by twelve room. The only exit the door we came through.  
"What's going on?" I asked him. He locked the door behind him with a key, turning onwards me.  
"What's going on is, you maximum, have grown weak!" Fang? What?  
"What the hell-" a realisation hit, this wasn't Fang, not in the slightest.  
"Well done sweet cheeks, so now" I produced a syringe out of his pocket. I back up but hit the wall behind me. I could take on this guy, after all he was Fang's stature. I launched myself at him. Getting this inner confidence and leaping for it. I tackled him o the ground delivering a punch to his face. He was too quick jabbing the needle in my thigh. I screamed as the liquid, cooled my leg like ice. I stammered back, squishing into the corner. My vision became blurry, the Fang look alike got up brushing himself down. He came towards me, but I couldn't defend myself, I was paralysed.  
"Let's go drop you off with your boyfriend then shall we?" No not Fang.

**Please review** :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Hopefully this will answer some questions :) thanks to a new reviewer who is a guest called emilieeeee (think i added on extra 'e's there sorry about that) enjoy The chapter Ains...**

Flick looked up from her lap, tied down with a single bit of rope, although that wasn't the only place she was tied. Her hands were tied round the back of the metallic chair, her legs strapped to front legs of the chair, which was bolted to the floor. Her head was clamped up too along with her chest. It was so tight and constricting it made her feel light headed. Her wings were literally squashed and they ached. She was pretty sure she had a few broken ribs and her arm was swollen from the amount of needles to sedate her. She had actually laughed when they said they needed more. That's right. I'm hard. She thought, but never spoke out loud, she didn't want to say a word. Apart from spitting at them, she hadn't addressed them at all.

POV Flick

"Felicity, just speak into this telling Sam that you need him to come rescue you and you are free to go, back to your little insignificant life" I looked up at the women, her hair tightly shaped into a bun. "I hate to do this I really do, but you, you just won't comply" she motions with her hand and a nurse comes through the only exit to the room. She was holding a large needle. I didn't even struggle, because I knew it would be useless and waste perfectly good energy that I needed to get out of here. Although I wanted out, it was trap to get them here. They seem to focus on Sam more then Fang and Max although I suspected they wanted them too. My vision went blurry for a second. "Hmm it seems you have adapted to your mate, almost mirroring his powers, extraordinary" well didn't expect to be called that. I sucked on my tongue to accumulate some saliva, I know a bit gross but it was all I could do. "You're a strong one but not strong enough" with that my left arm buckled behind me as someone grabbed it and twisted it awkwardly. I cried out because I couldn't think of anything else to do. An unnerving snap sounded behind me. "I will break every bone in your body-" she was cut off as someone entered as the nurse left. They came round to they came to front into my view.  
"Hello Felicity!" I almost swallowed my tongue in shock. It was Fang- what had they done to him. Then I remembered him taking me, kidnapping me, taking me here.  
"I trusted you!" I growled, hurt that my own brother would do this. I was stupid.  
"Oh I'm not Fang, just a clone" because that makes all the difference. Well actually it did, at least it wasn't Fang, well the Fang I knew. How dare this fake trick us! How long was he in the house, where was my Fang? My brother? I let a single tear fall own my cheek.  
"If you hurt him, Max or Sam, I swear to god!"  
"Relax...they're safe, you're free to go" he pointed to my chair and two erasers untied me either side. I growled at them but they ignored me.  
"Where are they?" I snarled at Fake Fang.  
"I'll show you, take them away from here Felicity and I assure you we will not bother you anymore"  
"Like I will believe that"  
"Fine, don't then, follow me" I stood up abruptly but, but really wish I hadn't as I toppled from the amount of sedative. Falling to the floor. FF caught me, which made me more angry then anything else. I shoved away from him.  
"Don't you dare touch me!" He tutted and walked out of the door. Like a sheep I followed always two steps behind just in case he tried to think of anything. He walked down a narrow corridor and into a room, with a glass screen. Max and Fang were behind it, both laying flat on the floor. Oh god. I launched myself at the screen, but was held back by FF.  
"No. Let us explain first"  
"Get off me, you said I could take them and walk away freely"  
"I did, but you need to understand something." He turned me towards the other wall, a screen lit up. Sam was behind it this time, he was strapped to a chair like I was.  
"Sam!" I shouted.  
"He can't here you and neither can they..." FF let down his grip, big mistake. I pulled him against the wall by the collar.  
"You listen to me, you said they were safe...what did you mean?"  
"They are safe here, this isn't a school, but they are after you, well him..." He pointed towards Sam.  
"Why!" I tiptoed up into his face.  
"He holds a gift..."  
"Gift what kind of gift?"  
"We aren't sure" great. I eased my grip. I felt slightly vulnerable and I didn't believe him, there was no evidence. We were the only two in the room.  
"Who is we?" He extended his wings.  
"Just like you..."  
"Why do you look like him?" He eased in front of me, hands down by his sides, then his face distorted slight although only his face had gone blurry. Then he transformed. Transformed into anther person. He had dark tan skin and movie star look features, his blond hair covered his eyes slightly. "Dylan..." He stretched out his hand, but I didn't except it. I didn't trust this guy. Fake Fang was Dylan?  
"No thanks"  
"I need you to take Max and Fang away from here, far away...I can't have them hurt"  
"Why do you care?"  
"That doesn't matter..."  
"Why can't I take Sam?" My whole arm ached from the break.  
"He is the reason you are in danger, don't you see!"  
"They want him for his 'gift' right..."  
"Yes"  
"And you expect me to leave him here, take Fang and Max, let you experiment on him, let you torture him till he gives you what you want...no chance!"  
"Felicity-"  
"Flick!"  
"Okay...sorry, we can keep Sam safe, okay?"  
"I'm not leaving without him"  
"They will hunt him down, eraser after eraser will fight you, they are only getting stronger- please let us take care of him."  
"No, you'll hand him over to save yourself"  
"I only have your best interests."  
"Okay...I'll do it" I was defeated. Or was I?

POV- Fang.

I woke up to being shaken violently. I opened my eyes. Flick.  
"Fang, wake up we need to get out of here"  
"Flick your okay" I attempted. Focus, Fang, Flick said we got to get out of here. Max. She was laying by my side, but she wasn't conscious. I got up steadying myself. I grabbed Max taking her in my arms. "Max?" I shook her and she groaned. Thank god. Flick walked to a mirror which I assumed was two way. She mouthed a sorry and proceeded into a door. I walked through carefully trying not to knock Max on the frame. Sam was strapped to a chair. Flick began to untie him quickly. Another presence entered the room. Dylan.  
"Stop!" Dylan shouted  
"No, I told you, Duncan!"  
"Dylan, you did this to her!" I shouted. Who the hell was Duncan?  
"I had her in mind" he stood near the only exit. Flick cupped Sam's face in her hand.  
"Wake up hunny, please." He stirred. "I love you, please..."  
"Did what, saved her!" Dylan shouted at me.  
"You erased her memory, inject her with crap, and you expect me to let you do this"  
"Fang..." Flick said.  
"Then you hurt and take my sister...warped as me!" Yeah I read her mind, quick thinking on my part I thought.  
"I was protecting Max"  
"You don't need to I got it covered thank you...if you touched her as me, I swear to god you will not be living tomorrow"  
"Fang..." It was Max her voice weak.  
"Yeah...I looked down"  
"Is that really you?" She tried.  
"Yes, it is, it really is"  
"I was stupid, I fell for it, I'm sorry"  
"It's okay" her eyes fluttered shut. No Max, no.  
"I can't let you leave with him" Dylan protested.  
"We are all leaving!" I said firmly pushing past him. Flick had Sam mobile, he leant against her. "Come on." I said, to my surprise Dylan let us through, we walked out the front door. Flick took to air. Helping Sam up with her. I jumped into the it piping my wings out holding Max close to me. She wasn't heavy, I could easily fly with her here. As long as she was with me I didn't care. We flew straight to the next safe house, flying low. We couldn't go back to the old one.  
"Fang...I remember that place" she said through I whimper. "I think my rib's broken"  
"It's okay that will heal quickly"  
"Dylan, I remember him too...Fang I love you, but I really need to know, that was you this morning right?" I exhaled deeply.  
"Yeah, that was all me..." And I would never forget it. She smiled falling out of consciousness.

**surprise surprise, no cliff hanger...pre warning might need a box of tissues for the next chapter...hey I never said crying with sadness or laughter or pure happiness did I? Nah just wait and see...oh and review, I know people are viewing this- so please, please please review this it really does mean the world to me... If you suggest something I would must likely include it and your name will be mentioned, or not if you don't want it to be...cheers! And review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you again for the reviews emiliieee and of course Ains... (And emileee, you need an account my lovely...) anyway here's another chapter, don't say I didn't warn you...buckle down, sit tight, keep your arms and legs in the carriage at all times and above all have a nice enjoyable ride and expect it to be bumpy And...okay I'm turning into nudge now so yeah, I'm going to stop. love you guys! Please do not hesitate to review, share with friends etc, and pm if you like, always up for a chat and stuff :) okay I really am done now...enjoy...**

They are all back at yet another safe house, Max was still a little confused about what day it was after the does age of drugs she had, that had effected her badly. Fang on the other hand felt fine, he was glad that everyone was okay especially is sister. Flick was darting around the kitchen while Sam recovered from his torture in a desk chair. A smell of something meaty was in the air which made everyone's stomachs growl, especially Max's. Fang held her tightly, he didn't want Dylan's behaviour to have effected her that greatly and so comforted her.

POV Sam.

What a couple of days, first we loose Flick, a Fang look-a-like attempted to trick us (could have fooled me) who apparently goes by the name of Dylan. I think it was a long story and Fang didn't want to go into details which was fair enough he sounded like a wackjob. I found out I have a gift. Yeah, what is up with that. Flick was drugged out of her mind on sedatives but seemed to have recovered well, I was strapped to a chair, needles poised to take blood samples and all that crap and then Flick breaks us out. She is so good at that. Apparently she had 'immobilised' Dylan. The wackjob. Which only meant a knee to the groin didn't it? That's my girl. I couldn't help feeling that I have put them in danger though, I mean the white coats want me, confirmation off a stinking eraser and off wackjob Dylan. I needed to get away from them, but I couldn't. I didn't want to put them in danger. I didn't want to put Flick in danger.  
I looked across the room, her in the kitchen, back towards us. Humming a almost familia tune, one that seemed permanently burnt into my brain like songs on a disk. I couldn't tell you what it was, but it was beautiful. And not just because it was coming out of Flick's mouth. I couldn't leave her, no way, I couldn't say good bye to her. I needed her, but that didn't mean she needed me. She has Fang, Fang can look after her. She can get over it can't she? She will learn to live without me, she has to, her life, Fang's life, Max's life depends on it. I remember Fang telling me a similar story of him doing this to Max. I'm thinking that Flick is stronger mentally, she would understand. Right? Oh god. What was I going to do?  
She laid down some mountainous plates on the table, still humming. She had a beautiful voice, one that had sent me to the realms of good dreams on many sleepless nights. Her hand running through my hair, making circles with her fingers. I was going to miss that.

Now I laid next to her in our bed, her soft body close to mine, I kissed her neck softly. She turned to face me. I put a brave smile on. She smiled back, too tired to see through my mask of guilt. Fang had warned me about this, I had promised him, I would never do what he did. Hopefully he would understand too, I'm doing this for her safety. I couldn't live with myself is something happened to her. She tilted her head to one side, examining my face.  
"Are you okay?" She asked. This was killing me.  
"I'm fine, it's just..." Um. "You look so beautiful tonight" she smiled, leaning in for a kiss. Our last kiss.  
"What?" She said, screwing her eyes into a squint and pulling away. Had she heard that?  
"I didn't say anything" I said. Guilt ridden I found a lump in my throat. Oh god this didn't follow the plan.  
"Why will this be our last kiss?" She had heard. But I didn't say that out loud.  
"I never said it was..."  
"Yes, yeah, you did" busted. I thought. Her eyes opened wide. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?"  
"What?"  
"You know what" she said, her voice slightly raised.  
"Flick if I don't you will get hurt"  
"Hurt? I'll be hurt without you!" She said in a shouting whisper.  
"Flick, emotionally yes but..."  
"But nothing that is the worst pain, and as for the physical, you protect me, your my partner, left hand man...what am I suppose to do"  
"Fang-"  
"Fang nothing, he has Max to look after he doesn't need me as well!"  
"Flick-"  
"Sam- don't you dare, we will get through this, like we have done everything else you hear me?"  
"Flick-"  
"Sam, I can't loose you, you- to them" her face was buried by her hands now and she was shaking. She looked up again, her face red and tender, she as crying. Crying. She never cries.  
"Flick, if I don't everyone will die..."  
"If it means dying with you then I'm willing to take the risk"  
"No I couldn't live with myself"  
"I couldn't live with myself if you got killed or worse- by those white coats!" She smashed her lips into mine. I tried to pull away, but she had me locked under her spell. She kissed me hard, I could feel the heat radiating off her. I couldn't help myself but hold her waist, pulling it closer. Maybe we could face them, fight them and take down this place. Together. She smoothed in closer to me every inch of her front was touching mine. Her hands all in my hair. I had never felt so close to her, and not just physically. I love her so much. Because I love her so much, I needed to leave her, leave her without a trace. Tonight.  
She eased her grip on me, but I pulled her closer again and rolling underneath her.  
"I'm not going anywhere" I said. I had to lie, it was the only way.  
"Good" she said peppering kisses all over my chest and neck, rubbing her hands down my sides. Finally reaching my lips and melting into me. She sunk down onto my chest laying her head above my heart. I rubbed her smooth shoulder half covered by the duvet and the strap of her top showing.  
"I really love you, so much, so, so, so much" I accentuated every 'so'.  
"I love you too" she swooped her arm over my stomach squeezing my side then releasing. How the fell she read my mind was beyond me. It shouldn't have happened. I hated seeing her that way, I never wanted to see her like that again. Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell into a deep sleep. Thankfully. I waited about an hour then slid from underneath her, grabbing the bag I had prepared by the door, which she failed to notice when she walked in, and took off.

As I took to the air, the guilt boiled in me, like someone switching on a kettle. I ached from the torture. Ironically I knew I was in store for more, so why was I flying away, why was a flying in clear view, just to be captured. No I had to for Flick. Fang was capable of looking after her wasn't he? Yes of course, although he didn't admit it he loved her. Max could comfort him and him, Flick. Flick why? Why are you so hard to fly away from? Why am I so madly in love with you? Why am I doing this again. Right for Flick, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be the person I was today, she is a lovely person, caring, loving, attractive, heart warming, beautiful inside and out, sometimes right, sometimes wrong, great fighter, sexy, broad flying ability, amazing personality...why was I leaving all that. I realised I had gained about twenty miles now, the wind blew lightly from my left. This would be a perfect night for flying. Just me and Flick, with the starts and the moon, in a tree somewhere. Romantic and spontaneous. Oh god this is a huge mistake. I need to get back, she could be in danger as we speak. Why, why, why did I think this was a good idea! I should have listened to Fang! Why didn't I? I tuned sharply and flew straight to where I came from. If I got a Rigel on I would be back in an hour tops. Se would never know I went, even considered such a stupid idea. As I turned a great beast filled my vision in front. I tried to jump out of the way (quite difficult in the air) but he grabbed me before I could even sense that his claw had moved.  
"It was about time Sam, thought my lot hadn't convinced you enough"  
"No they hadn't! Never, let me go, I need to get back!"  
"Should have thought about that!" He held on tighter rummaging around in his what, fur? A chuffing great needle emerged. Holy crap. I couldn't even fight him. He jabbed it in my arm and immediately felt myself go limp. My vision blurred. Oh Flick, I tried to get back, get back to you, I tried baby, I really did. Then all went black.

POV Flick.

A birds song sounded outside, and I felt obliged to wake up. I sifted through trying to find the light of day through my sleepy state. I opened my eyes, facing the wall. Is Sam up yet? I turned over and he wasn't there. Oh god. I got up abruptly forcing myself out of the magnetic pull my bed seemed to produce in the morning. I fought to the door, yanking it open with such force that I broke the handle. I ran to the kitchen and surveyed the area. He wasn't here. A curled up paper sat on the work surface. No, Sam. No. I opened the piece of paper.

_Flick, I love you.  
I'm so sorry.  
I had to, please understand_.

I wiped my face on my arm, unable to read on. Unable to control my emotions. No this wasn't me. I had to read on. His hand writing was amplified through my tears.

_Fang look after her, I'm sorry man,  
I couldn't let myself think I had purposely put Flick in harms way.  
Max look after them both,  
make sure they don't come looking for me.  
I'll no you'll do what it right_.

Suddenly my legs couldn't hold me and I crashed to the floor, my knees coming into contact first, creating a large bang on the laminated flooring. A rocket of pain surged through my knees. I whimpered but not because of the physical pain. Why did he have to do this? Why couldn't I convince him? I should have strapped him against a chair or something! He's going to be tortured in some hell hole. Guilt enveloped me as much as my tears did. Strong hands rested on my back. Sam? I glanced up, it was Fang. He sat beside me and taking me into his chest. I cried into his tee shirt. I felt him take the note and paused reading it, sitting his chin on my head. He let out a sharp exhale of breath and hugged me tighter.  
"Flick- I'm so sorry" he said, it's all he could say. Foot steps came from behind us, I could feel the movement of Fang's head. I got up forcefully wiping my face and pushing past Max I needed to be alone. I went to the hallway window, but couldn't bring myself up to jump out of it. Instead I turned and headed into my room. Slamming the door behind me. The bed still had an indent, two indents...oh god. This was the worst place I could have gone. I flung myself on the bed anyway, on Sam's side. Balling his pillow and my hands. His deodorant lingered faintly. I laid my head onto it. I was being a child. This is what children do. Stop it Flick! Get a grip. It's only the love of your life gone, put himself in harm because of you! You, alone!  
"Flick?" It was Max. I didn't answer. "Flick, I-I've been through this let me talk" I slowly walked to the door, the handle hanging off.  
"Okay." I said defeated by my emotions.

**review...your life depends on it, and maybe the characters if you don't review! Criticisms, suggestions are welcome, your name will be mentioned and suggestions included cheers- author :)- also forgot wolfgirl57 in answer to your question I ripped it off a site- tell no one O.o! Thanks for reviewing and I love my chemical romance, your piccy...'I'm not okay I promise' best song like ever, and it's on guitar hero! Anyway please review and like all who review me pen names will be mentioned :) thankyoussssssss**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another thank you emileeeee who took my advice on getting an account you absolute star, also adding me to your favourites and alert subscription eeeeek :) I learnt today from Ains that Taco Bell is apparently really good, (we don't get that in Britain) anywho on with the chapter...**

The three of them sat and the table, all the talking had been done and all the crying had stopped. Flick wanted to take control, but didn't want Max to feel that she isn't a leader.  
"I will go alone- only alone, the whole reason Sam did this, Dunc- Dylan did this was to protect you guys, I'm not putting you in danger okay, I'm going alone." Flick went straight to the point.  
"Flick, don't be stupid, lets think about this..." Fang started.  
"Yeah, Flick, it's suicide..." Max pipped.  
"Your right, but I have to do this.." Flick stood up hands on the table. They all knew Sam would have gone to the nearest biggest institution. They knew the layout, every exit, every floor of every room.

POV Max

I started to remember things about Fang leaving, he left a note, a lengthy note, it was all about how everyone was right and he was wrong, that our relationship couldn't work, something about him being the first to die and all that crap and that he was endangering us. I remember how I felt, devastated, Angel, my sweet baby hated me for it. She went all psycho. But it was all over. We needed Sam back, he was stupid, like Fang was. What had he done? I couldn't help blame him although, I started to realise that Fang was feeling the same. That night Fang fell asleep with me in his arms, I now know what he went through, that guilt he dealt with, I'm surprised he even gives a crap about me now. But he does, Sam does. That was the ugly truth, Flick told us about how she thought she convinced him to stay. I stared at the ceiling hoping that day would come quickly, although I know it wouldn't.  
"Max are you still awake?" Fang said, moving comfortably underneath me.  
"Mmm"  
"Paranoia?" For once no. "Good, you thinking about Flick"  
"Yeah..."  
"It's made me realise what I did to you was so wrong,I should have never have done it...if I could go back in time I would do it over and never leave you"  
"I really love you, I'm sorry I got confused between us and Dylan" he tightened his grip when I mentioned Dylan's name.  
"How so?"  
"Thinking that the other morning wasn't you...I would have been able to tell, if it wasn't you you know that right?"  
"I know" he said. I could practically feel him smiling.  
"What is so special about Dylan?" He shifted slightly.  
"He was suppose to be your perfect other half to...mate with." Oh I remember a bit more now, I knew about the other half but not the mating thing. Ew.  
"He's like not even two right?"  
"Yeah...something like that"  
"Sorry gaps needed to be filled..."  
"I know" he hugged me even tighter. I loosened my right arm and tucked it under my head so I could feel Fang's hair. "Do you remember being on a private jet?" I flicked through my messy archived memory.  
"No..."  
"Well, you had a blanket over you and I held your leg underneath it, I think it was the first sign of affection I had ever showed you..." Actually I did remember that, and feeling embarrassed. Wait me. Embarrassed. Never.  
"Why were we on a privet jet?"  
"Quicker-" oh.  
"Can you still turn invisible if you don't move for a while?" I had this recollection of him talking to me in a tree but I couldn't see him. Central Park maybe?  
"I'm always in invisible" I laughed a little. "Your memory is getting much better"  
"Thanks." I don't know how he did it but he eased my mind, I now actually felt sleepy. I snuggled deeper into him. Soaking up his scent and drifting off to sleep.

POV Fang

We landed on top of the school, hopefully out of sight. Max directed us through a sky hatch in the roof and dropped down out of view. I followed her, then helped Flick down. No way was she going to break him out alone. A white coat unaware of our entry was sitting on a chair behind a desk his back to us. Max went up behind him. Covering his mouth to prevent him from screaming.  
"You are going to tell me where me friend is and you won't get hurt" she snarled. She had so much conviction that hairs on the back of my head stood on end. She extended her wings which made her look all the more powerful. Her glare was what topped it off. He pointed to a map on the wall. I unstuck it from the blue tag and we made he point the location. I studied the familia layout quickly noting where he was pointing. A soft thud came from behind me, Flick had an eraser against the wall. Not doubt the cameras have seen us. Just what we wanted. They were bound to put us close to Sam. Flick let herself be taken captive by the eraser. He put his arm around her throat, I tired everything not to go over to the over side on the room and knock him for six.  
Then two more entered, grabbing both Max and I. Thrusting us down the passage ways, chucking us down flights of stairs and ending in a gigantic cell, all three of us were shoved in and the erasers left. Max took something out of her jacket pocket.  
"I think we are here" she pointed at the object. It was the map from the room, how on earth she had swiped it I would never know.  
"Agreed" Flick said. She lofted her top, revealing a very purple patch of skin. Wincing when pulling her arm away.  
"Are you okay?" I asked her.  
"Yeah a few broken ribs and arm, but that was yesterday, or was it the day before?" She wandered aloud. I took to her side holding out her left arm, it looked almost fine.  
"Are you sure it's broken"  
"Yeah, herd the snap and everything-" she cut herself short.  
"What, what is it?"  
"Something the women said at that place with that Dylan guy-" I almost rolled my eyes and an unhealthy anger grew inside of me. It was just his name that just- erg'. "She said that I had mirrored my 'mates' powers" Sam could heal unnaturally quickly that was apparent. I know we all did compared to a natural human but him I noticed more so.  
"Mirrored?"  
"Yeah, I know like I had some how absorbed them..." She lifted her top again. I swear the bruise was less purple, but maybe I was just fooling myself.  
"Is that Sam's gift?" Max pipped.  
"No we have always known how quickly he heals" a sudden realisation hit,that was how come Flick could communicate with me telepathically, she had absorbed my mutation. Somehow. Flick looked at me, she had herd my thoughts.  
"Flick can you reach Sam?" I asked. She shook her head. We all sat down on the floor and concentrated even Max. Flick started to sob again, failing to reach him. Max comforted her while I secluded myself in the corner to concentrate hard. I breathed in and out deeply. But I couldn't reach him. When I turned around to face the others Max was working the lock on the door. Flick was behind her supervising.  
"Did you reach him?" Flick asked looking at me, her face swollen from the tears.  
"Yeah, I did." I lied, I had to I couldn't hurt her. Max looked at me over Flicks shoulder. She knew I had lied.  
"What did he say?"  
"It was muffled I couldn't catch what he was saying"  
"But he was alive" I nodded. I hoped I was telling the truth.  
"Yes!" Max jumped in the air. "Gotcha you little beauty". The door swung on its hinges and we all escaped to the room which we believed Sam to be in. I opened the door, which suspiciously opened with ease. We entered and just as I expected a body lay on surgical table. Except it wasn't Sam. It was-  
"Iggy." Max recalled.

**review my beautifulsssssss...**


	15. Chapter 15

**this one is a little on the short side... But here you go, may answer a few questions that you might have had...and a very warm welcome to the 'Iggster'...it's really hard writing about someone blind so bare with me peeps...keep reviewing I love you all, if you haven't already checked out the prequel to this, it's called 'the days at the school' (TDATS- for short) um it's not completed and its not going to give clues to the plot of this story, just think of it as background info...you also don't have to read that first, to carry on this story. Thanks for our continued support and dory about the long authors note :) **

Max grabbed Fang hard against the wall.  
"You told me they were all safe Fang!" She wasn't angry, tears were streaming down her face.  
"They were, they were, I promise- I wouldn't lie to you" she let her hand drop to her side and he took her in his arms. Flick went over to Iggy's body and checking his pulse.  
"He still alive but he's weak..." Max pulled away from Fang to join Flick.  
"Iggy?" She held his hand in hers. Iggy flinched and his eye fluttered open. "Ig?"  
"Max, is that you?" I smile creeped across her face.  
"Yes, Iggy it's me...we found you" she couldn't imagine how much he had been through.  
"It's about time." He joked.  
"Where are the others? Are they okay?"  
"They are all fine, I made sure of it, I made sure they wouldn't come looking for me, for you, they are safe with your mum."  
"How?"  
"I made them forget about us, I had to I couldn't hurt them, I couldn't hurt Ella anymore" he sat up looking just past Max, a little disorientated. His blind eyes could see nothing but he could feel everything. Max let out a tiny whimper. They were safe and that's all that mattered to her. "Fang is that you"  
"Yeah man, it is, I found her Ig, finally found her- and my sister"  
"Ahh Flick, nice to meet you." He held out his free hand.  
"And you, I have heard very little if I'm honest, this ones not much of a talker"  
"Oh he is with Max" they all gave a little laugh. The only real laugh they had since Sam had disappeared. Then the realisation hit them, they needed to find Sam. "Is there something you guys aren't telling me, because if my eyes don't deceive me, something's going on around here" they laughed at the irony.  
"Sam left us-" Flick began but stopped short, emotion had stopped her from carrying on.  
"He left, thinking he was doing the right thing, but we need to find him, before they do what ever to him" then Fang stopped himself.  
"Remind you of anyone" Iggy began.  
"I know, but I regret it Ig, Max I really do" Fang added.  
"I know" Max cropped.  
"Lets just get moving he can't be far- wait, what if they thought Iggy was are 'friend' and Sam isn't in here" Flick piped. Iggy got up slowly planting his feet on the floor. Fang undone his backpack and got Iggy some spare shoes. Max wondered how the hell the white coats hadn't taken the bag off him. They can be really stupid sometimes. Meanwhile Sam was in a cell, watching all the CCTV cameras, they thought as torture he could watch his friends and girlfriend trying to find him. It was excruciating. He sat tied to a chair, two erasers either side.

POV Sam.  
This was the worst thing, not only could he see them all struggling he could see all the other experiments too. The erasers wheeled me away from the screens, I was slightly relieved. I couldn't watch anymore. Then they wheeled me into a doctors style room, with charts upon charts of anatomy. A computer and a soft leather looking therapist bench stretched along the back wall. A man in a white long coat was sitting at the desk.  
"Crow?" I didn't acknowledge him. "I see, it's Sam isn't it." The erasers left and the man in the coat untied me. "There is no point in struggling, one the only escape route in locked and guarded and two I know karate" well so do I so there. But he had a point there was no use using up valuable energy. "So, have any reason why we want you so bad?" Because you're evil bastards? No wait, I have a gift, that you most likely want to harvest and sell as a biological weapon of mass destruction? Am I getting warm? "Your not very chatty unlike your gorgeous friend, Flick is it?" He was trying to test me, push my buttons. "Yeah and her kid brother, jealous of him are we?" What? What ever this guy was trying to do it wasn't working. "And the gifted one Max, we lost use for her a long time ago, she's just an annoying little dent in our very expensive car" I stayed emotionless. "Have you ever heard of a gift, Sam?" Of course, although something tell me I'm not going to like this one. "Well, a gift in your case is a mutation, in your DNA. Erasers, those wolf things that brought you in are mutating so that they become stronger and unbeatable, some mutations of course don't do anything valuable at all, we dispose of their kind" the word dispose is one I wouldn't use lightly. I had a strange feeling I recognised this guy but couldn't quite put my finger on it. "Like Max, Fang and Flick...but you" that's it.  
"I swear to god if you hurt any of them..." Damn, so much for keeping my emotions in.  
"Oh we think they have some potential, but not as great as you"  
"What's so special about me?"  
"Now look who wants to talk..." Right this guy was really starting to pee me off. "You are special...you have a mutation that could change the world" see I told, you weapon for mass destruction I knew it!  
"What is it?"  
"Time travel." I laughed under my breath, I had never ever traveled in time. Wait a sec- I thought back to when those little kids were in our safe house, that was us, that was me, but how did Flick travel too, she doesn't have a gift according to these guys.  
"Yes, time travel, only problem being you can only travel on your time line."  
"But, what, couldn't I, don't know rewrite time?"  
"Everything happens for a reason, things will still happen you can't change them Sam, they are already written"  
"Well it seems pretty invaluable..."  
"Ah, but if you could review your own past couldn't you learn a lot more?" I guess.  
"Why me?"  
"That I can't answer." How come Flick can do it too? Oh god I needed answers but the questions could put Flick and the others in danger.  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
"We need to learn how you got it so we can 'install' it on other models"  
"What if I say no."  
"You haven't got a choice." I thought that was what the case may be. I looked around the room, the guy was right the only escape was the door, or was it. A small air went was in the celling, if I can get high enough I can jump through it and escape, find Flick and run. Without hesitation I jumped onto the bench breaking through the metal grate of the vent. In that split second I stretched my arms up. This was too easy. With my upper body strength I pulled up until my waist met the sides of the vent. The white coat grabbed my legs. But I was too strong and held on attempting to kick him. After I heard a thud I pulled myself all the way into the vent and putting the metal grate back in. Now was not a good time to suffer from claustrophobia. I crawled along barely making any noise. Luckily it was cool, so I focused on that and trudged through. I could semi work out where they might be from the screens I had watched previously but it was hard to tell. I realised that every next I came across in the floor this was a separate room. How many floors was this place?  
_Sam, where are you please don't be far. _  
Flick? Was she talking to me in my head? _Flick! I'm in the vent! Flick. _  
_Sam? Is that you?  
Yes it's me I'm in the air ventilation system are you alright?_ No answer. _Flick_? No please, no, let her be alright. I scurried along reaching the end, revealing a massive drop and then an extension upwards. _Flick are you close to the surface or are you lower down? _  
_Surface, how could you have done this to me?_  
_Flick, baby now is not the time...I'm coming up to you okay, stay where you are._  
_What was running through your head?  
Please Flick I will explain, it's not what you think, I swear. _Well it was partly, but I tried to get back to her, I wasn't going to go, but then they caught me.  
Okay. I started to climb upwards my back against the wall and walking my self up the wall using each vent opening as a quite to how any floors I had gone up by.

I reached the second floor down and dropped into the closest room. There I could find my way out. I dropped down into the room to find four pairs of eyes looking right at me. Flicks was the worst, they made me feel so guilty. And who was this other guy, who was looking slightly to the left of me.  
"We have got to get out of here!" I said. All nodded astonished and in agreement.

**thank you again for your continued support I have reached 2000 hits so thankyou so so so much so please keep reviewing, because they make me happy and make me want to right more and quicker...so review, or pm me...you wont go unrecognised :) cheers :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Big fat humongous shout out to lilianna1313 your review made me smile, thanks for correcting me, and also like to thank I-HATE-HAPPY-PEOPLE (sorry to here about that btw), Ladycougars309 (interesting name there) and MaxandThalia for favouriting and alert subscripting to me...you are the best! Here's another chapter dedicated to Ains (love that girl)...**

Flick ran through the door first, she was feeling angry now, angry at Sam for leaving her. She thought deep down he would have a reasonable explanation but it was slim chance. Fang followed her, then Max, Iggy followed the rhythm of Max's steps to which he knew so well and Sam took the end. He knew that he had to make it up to Flick, he had to explain, he loved her so much and he knew that she loved him and that was the reason she was hurting so bad. Flick found her way to the room they came in in, standing in he desk to open the sky light. She stood out the way so Fang could go first, then he helped her up, holding her firmly in his grip. Setting her down. She wandered about the top of the building until everyone was up. She then extended her wings fully and jumped off the building gliding down and diving up into the sky towards the safe house they came from.

POV flick.  
That was all too easy coming out of there like that, almost as though they didn't care. Sam had some answers to give, but I couldn't stand to look at his face right now. I wasn't angry, just upset with the fact that he couldn't take some simple advice, get himself in trouble like that. I was relieved that he held his distance at the back of the formation while Max and I took lead.  
"I think we are being followed..." Max conveyed to me.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Not totally, is there a longer route, just in case" I didn't like the sound of this and trusted Max's instincts fully.  
"Yeah follow me...", we dipped right and headed into some trees. We touched down. After about half an hour a fleet of erasers flew over the top. We hid up in the trees, taking on each as the scavenged the forest. It took them two hours to give up. Which left me worrying about what I was going to say to Sam. A dark grey blue descended on the forest which told us that it was nearly dusk. So one by one we took out of the trees and headed to the safe house.

Iggy settled into kitchen, making something that smelt so good that I was physically drawling. I still hadn't talked to Sam yet and wasn't planning on until later which he seemed to have realised also. I walked up the kitchen inspecting the cooking, trying to get some space away from Sam, I couldn't hear his thoughts I was too upset to concentrate. I guess I was getting too close to the kitchen as Iggy nearly hits me with a pan.  
"Ohmigod I'm so sorry I didn't hear you..." He made an apologetic face.  
"Hear me?" I enquired, I just thought it was a funny phrase to use.  
"We'll I can't see you so..." He shrugged. Then it occurred to me.  
"Wait you're blind?"  
"As a bat"  
"Oh, I never noticed..." I was genuinely shocked.  
"You should see my target practice..."  
"Yeah, he beats us every time" Fang pipped. Jesus this guy was amazing.  
"If its any consolation, I have to wear glasses"  
"I know..."  
"How?"  
"I can just tell...I can also feel colours...it's a little bit weird" wow.  
"Feel my jumper..." I said almost excited. He laughed and touched my arm without missing.  
"Purple mostly with a bit of Black, white and a little blue?"  
"Jesus." I said.  
"Yeah, it's a gift, anyway dinner is served..." Max is literally at my side in seconds.  
"Looks good Ig..." Max says. "As always."  
"Why thank you my lady..."

After dinner Sam and I leave, Max, Fang and Iggy in front of the tv and exit through the window. I perch in a nearby tree, letting the breeze reassure me that I'm free, free to fly out instead of being cooped up in a cell or rat maze of a hell hole. Sam sits beside me both of our legs dangling.  
"Flick, I-"  
"Sam, after we talked, I thought I convinced you to stay, do you realise how bloody much I can't live without you..." I cut him off.  
"Flick, I went away, but then when I went I realised how much of a mistake I made and I came back..."  
"What? So how come..."  
"Flyboys surrounded me about five I think I couldn't get away Flick"  
"But you left initially..."  
"I know and I feel so guilty..."  
"Why did you do it?"  
"I did it because I couldn't live with the fact that you could have got hurt because I didn't turn myself in"  
"'Could' have got hurt..."  
"I know, I was stupid and wrong and I know that I could protect you better then anyone, I couldn't have done that there"  
"I had to say I told you so..."  
"I know...I love you so so so, so much"  
"You told me that before you left me Sam."  
"Okay then, Felicity I really, really love you, more then anything-" he said it with so much certainty.  
"I love you too Sammy" he put an arm around my waist slowly, wondering how I would react. Tears pricked the back of my eyes.  
"Flick, baby please, I tried to come back, I know it was a mistake...I should have listened to Fang, I should have listened to you."  
"Damn straight, just promise me, you will never ever do this to me again." I couldn't hold my tears back, they slowly ran down my face like rain on a wind screen.  
"I promise, this will never happen again-" he held me tight to him. I never wanted him to let to of me ever. He planted a kiss on my cheek and was relieve to find myself moving my head so my lips touched his. This kiss was different, it was filled with compassion and so much love I nearly fell back off the tree. I kissed him back intensifying the moment further. Kisses that give you amnesia were the best ones. I forgot the whole thing as if it happened years ago.  
"Did you learn anything about your gift?" I said after he pulled away.  
"I can time travel"  
"What?"  
"Yeah...but I can't change the past..." He stopped short realising what he was saying.  
"But, how did I time-" wait the women said.  
"What?"  
"I absorb powers...this women told us...she said I was extraordinary, or something."  
"You are..." I playfully hit him, like old times.  
"Sshh you...but seriously that's why I can read minds like Fang..."  
"That's how come we saw past or our future selves when we were younger..." It was like a complete puzzle now.  
"Wait can you just go into the past?" I asked. Sam clearly had not thought about this and his face showed it.  
"Ohmigod!" He exclaimed.

POV Max.

I fought through a web of confusion until I found myself of the edge of a cliff, I stood my arms outstretched, my wings outstretched so that the breeze ran through them. Fang came up behind me his arms around my waist.  
"Lets do titanic..." He said laughing.  
"What's titanic?"  
"Never mind." He lifted me up and throwing me down into the depths of the valley. I turned around so that my wings were facing the sky. Fang swooped down below me and catching me just before hitting the floor.  
I woke up with a jolt. I found myself curled into Fang on the sofa and Iggy laying on my lap. I carefully shuffled from underneath him and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. My mouth felt so dry I thought I was going to puke. I poured a glass and sat at the counter, swirling the water. At that moment I felt dizzy, like I had become the swirling water, my head feeling way to heavy for my body. I tried to get off the chair but merely fell off of it and on to the floor. A screeching pain filled my head as if someone had planted a fog horn in side. I held my temples in my palms, pressing somehow I had to turn off the noise. Flashes came before my eyes making them stream uncomfortably. Suddenly I remembered doing a global warming speech in front of millions, me and Fang in a tree house, the Grand Canyon, Paris, Angel, The bloody titanic film- three hours of my life I would never get back, Ella, Mum and her cookies, Jeb. Fang was looking deep into my eyes.  
"Fang, I can remember, I can remember everything..." I hugged him tightly. "Now I'm thoroughly pee-d off"  
"There's my Max back" he laughed.  
"New and improved my friend..."  
"Did I hear you say titanic?"  
"Unfortunately" we both chuckled. He helped me off the ground. Now it was like a complete puzzle.

**noticing a parallel? Anyways bit of a soppy chapter but there you go normality had to be restored...what do yoU think of the new powers? Review my pretties (in the style of the wicked witch of the west out of wizard of oz- yes I'm a coolios kid like that) :) CIAO :) te he **


	17. Chapter 17

**Very short one this one but I think it was time to build up some suspense and an insight to what was going on, on the other side of the playing field, I admit its a bit of a jumble but I wanted to get across how weak these armature are...anyway..all will be explained...enjoy...for all you Dylan haters you are in for a treat!**

A group meeting took place in side a large room with a round table. Chairs were literally squashed to fit everyone around it. Most people were scientists, some were business representatives and others entrepreneurs. Dylan was there too taking in the vast spaced room.  
"He definitely has the gift of a chrononaut" Dylan wandered what the hell a chrononaut was. Looking around no one really knew. "Chrononaut...a time traveler"  
"Well has he actually demonstrated this, this power" one women spoke, she looked stern, her hair was tightly scraped into a neat bun.  
"No, not yet, but when he harvests it, and we harvest that, who knows what we could do, If we could see into the future then what's to say our possibilities..." The first man spoke again.  
"Who's to say we can harvest it?" I man pipped shielded by dark sunglasses.  
"We will find away..."  
"You haven't already?" The stern women was disgusted. She belonged to a weapons firm, she didn't believe that anything was possible before her job career set sail, now scientists were proving her wrong.  
"No we had some complications with security and things on that nature at one of the institutes" the man looked over the table. Which made Dylan involuntarily shake. "As for the others, they have potential, but no new valuable progress"  
"I wouldn't be so sure...the older girl, she can somehow use the others powers within her proximity" the doctor next to Dylan, who offered salvation but now he can see he was played and he was wrong. Flick was right to leave, she knew it was best but he was brain washed. He had to except that he couldn't have Max, not now, not ever. "It's extraordinary"  
"Why wasn't I aware of this?" Others turned to look at her.  
"You never asked..."  
"I shouldn't have too..." He gave her a look of complete authority, she buckled under the pressure and shut her mouth before her life was made a living hell. "Well, this changes everything...maybe we don't need the chrononaut, maybe just her, if we can get that we can get all powers."  
"What about the mind reader?" Another women quipped from the table.  
"She was, disposed of..." Dylan shuddered, he hadn't known Angel that long but he knew she didn't deserve that. He wasn't keeping his disguise up well. "...completely."  
"No, the boy..."  
"What boy?"  
"That one they call Fang...his brain activity showed the similar strains as the little ones, but not as clear, not as well cut, we aren't as sure about him but since his testings with the leader he was some what comforting her as we tested"  
"No it wasn't written...and as for this immortality thing, it's a lie, a rumour made up, his life is not to be spared, as for the leader what did tests show from her?" Dylan smiled slightly.  
"Not much, only improvements physically, duration and coping strategies"  
"Good, mutations?"  
"Negative" Dylan wanted Max, he wanted to be her Fang. That's why he can disguise himself to well with him. Although his disguise at he moment was a one of a scientist he saw once and merely copied him. No one knew it was him. He hoped.  
"So the plan stands at the older girl or the older man?" One militant officer set out straight.  
"Both, maybe capture both, test them against each other, she needs him in proximity right?"  
"She might need the other guy for the mind reading part?" Another voice added.  
"Hmmm, what about the blind kid and the leader?" Another added.  
"I'm sure we can set up a breeding program or something, they were both more or less successful..." Dylan curled in his seat.  
"Any news on the 'other half' sir?" It was doctor Gunther- what ever his face. Dylan prepared himself for the worst.  
"That breeding might work..." As much as he loved Max, he dent feel ready for kids.  
"I thought we had scrapped that breeding thing, they're not valuable enough..." A chorus of voices hoisted their opinions.  
"Quite! Scrap the breeding I want the two older ones...nothing more! This meeting is adjourned." Dylan didn't want to get up quickly but he didn't want to be the last to leave. He needed to warn them, but how they didn't trust him. For all he knew they would kill Max, Fang and Iggy. He couldn't have that hanging over his head. Maybe his heroism will make Max change her mind about him. Most likely not but it might.

**like I said very short...review for this chapter, or the who.e story so far, if you liked it let me know, if you hated it let me know...review!again any suggestions let me know...it's all about to kick off...so stay tuned :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sooooooo...yet another chapter...special thanks too...breebree9989 for the review that made me happy... And enjoy my lovelies...and if you haven't already please review I know you people are reading this so please please please review, if you like it, let me know, if you hate it, let me know, if you have any suggestions, let me know...pen names will be mentioned on authors note so it will be acknowledged...on with the tour...**

Sam woke up to an empty bed, he couldn't help feeling that he wasn't totally forgiven yet and how could he blame her. Flick was already up, starting out of the kitchen window that reviewed a deep landscape of greens and yellows, the window was titled open so that she could take in the breeze on her face, for once the sun was shining again and not just in the sky. She felt refreshed, like a new love had been activated in her. She was the only one up at this time, and she liked having this small piece of space for her to ponder about the things that life could bring her. She was fully dressed and showered wearing three quarters lengths, khaki green and a floral top. Her elbows were placed just in front of the draining board. Sam came up behind her touching her hips. She jumped, not expecting his presence, and disturbing her thoughts. She leant back onto him and he took her in, close to his chest and resting his chin on her head.  
"Perfect day for a flight..."  
"Indeed..." She said in return, pivoting on her heals and turning to him. As there lips were about to connect Iggy walked in and Sam pulled away.  
"Don't mind me, I'm blind..." The three of them laughed. "I found a spare room, I hoped you wouldn't mind..."  
"Not at all, you can join our gang...we need all the help we can get" Flick said but mentally slapped herself, because she somehow had this ever rising paranoia that it wasn't all over, it couldn't all be just perfect, could it? Sam noticed this and hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead.  
"We'll, I can cook, so I'm economical..."  
"Nah it's cool, Sam and I are going out for a fly, we could be back within the next hour or within a few days...could you let Fang and Max know" Sam looked at Flick unaware of this plan but liked it all the same.  
"Cool, holiday get away?" Iggy motioned.  
"Something like that...just a small break, if we are not back in say what seven days then you should worry..."  
"Okay, I'll let them know" he picked up an apple, throwing it in the air and catching it with precision. Even Flick knew she couldn't do that, and she could see.

* * *

Sam got dressed quickly in anticipation and excitement, Flick followed him into the bedroom.  
"Just thought we should leave them to catch up and stuff, Max can remember everything now and with Iggy being here as well, I thought we should give them some space"  
"No sure"  
"Plus, we haven't really had any alone time in awhile..." She trailed off. She had this horrible feeling in her stomach, a knot of fear but yet excitement. They wouldn't be that far away but away enough to give space.

POV Max  
Fang made sure they had a phone to contact him on and a short code word if they were in trouble which was 'loads'. He was clearly to the point where his paranoia levelled with mine. After they left Fang, Iggy and I questioned each other about what happened after I was taken...to which I couldn't remember from that point. Fang assures me that he was there and can fill me in on what he knows but other then that I was clueless. From that point though before it all, I remembered every detail that I could. I paid articulate mention to my voice which was gone now, probably because Angel could no longer...anyways the point is remembered. But be question still remained.  
"Ig, how did you erase the flocks memory of you, of us..." He dove his face down onto his lap. "Ig?"  
"It's a new power...but I swear I didn't do that to you, or didn't intend to they may have stolen the power from me but they didn't know, I hadn't told anyone"  
"It's okay Ig..."  
"I just couldn't do that to Ella, I miss her so much it is unbearable"  
"I miss her too" I confide. Fang had come back from the bathroom and sat the other side of Iggy on the sofa, putting his legs either side of my shoulders and massaging my neck with his hands. I laid back against the sofa into his hands.  
"What are we talking about?" He said.  
"How amazing you are and how much I love you..." I said trailing off, I didn't want him to know how much Iggy missed Ella, didn't want him to worry about Iggy.  
"Oh really, well..." He joked.  
"How come you all have mutations and I don't?"  
"Because men are superior, Max and when you learn that the sooner the better" Iggy and Fang high-fived.  
"Um, excuse me...the world would mean nothing with out a women or a girl..."  
"Stop quoting songs...but true all the same" Fang agreed.  
"Hey man, you should be on my side..."  
"Nah he knows if he pees me off he went get anything so..." I look back and a smirk passes between Fang and Iggy.  
"She got you locked man!"  
"Trust me I know..." I punch his arm and not lightly either. A knock comes from the door and being the closest I reach for it.  
"No Max wait, there wasn't three knocks it could be..." I opened the door without thinking, the blue eyed wonder boy was on the other side.  
"What are you doing here?" I look at him suspiciously, then behind him to see if he has any friends. Fang comes up behind me tugging at my waist.  
"Max, please...I need to tell you something..." He winey little voice filled me with hatred to the brim, I though I had caught on fire...  
"And. Why should I trust you?"  
"Just let me in...are you alone?" Like hell, what kind of stupid person hangs alone oh wait you, you little weasel. Fang stayed hidden for the time being.  
"No and no."  
"For god sake what will it take for you to trust me?" He tested.  
"Nothing."  
"Well if you won't trust me then just listen."  
"Excuse me!..." I tiptoed so that I was level with him. "I call the shots, I'm the leader...and who are you to tell me what to do!" My voice was rising uncontrollably. I just really hated his guts.  
"It's Flick, It's Sam, it could be you, it could be Iggy and could be Fang." I outwardly groaned. Another hand was on my back, which had to be Iggy's.  
"I swear to god Dylan, if you have bought some friends with you..."  
"Max, I came alone, do you think I'm stupid?" Yes actually. I gave him a look and then held the door open wider, he would say what he needed to say then go, end of. He walked in. Iggy had occupied the sofa and Dylan was left standing in the middle on the living space. Fang took me to one side, he tapped his head, then tapped mine.  
We'll communicate this way...  
Okay I thought back.  
I have always got your back no matter what happens...  
I know Fang, I know...I thought back and he took my hand in his and we faced Dylan together.  
"I disguised myself as a scientist, white coat wackjob, and went to a meeting, they were talking about there plans for you..." He directed this conversation at me, as I expected but I wasn't going to talk to him alone, not without any one and especially not without Fang. Who had taken his stance next to me, I could tell that his other fist was balled from the strength he held my hand with. "They want Flick because she can absorb other mutations within a proximity, or something, Sam can time travel which of course they think is most important..."  
Are we trusting this guy? I was liking this we business, it felt like we were almost one.  
He hasn't faltered yet, we must test him somehow...  
"What about us?" Fang proceeded with such venom I shook a little.  
"They're not fussed about us, I mean they don't think we are valuable, they just want Flick and Sam"  
Max, something seems off, they have been chasing our tales for months, Dylan's saying what he believes to be true but what if they influenced this on him, I mean this meeting, he would have got caught...  
Your right something's not right, how does a board meeting of the top scientists fail to notice this idiot.  
"What did they say about you?" Iggy asked. It was a good question.  
"Well, they don't want us to breed anymore so there's a start, to be honest they didn't say much...but I thought I would warn you that Flick and Sam were in danger that's all, they said they were going to run tests I'm not sure what to be honest but it didn't sound pretty"  
Fang, he might not be telling the truth, baiting us, he knows how much yours and Flicks relationship has progressed...from that institute or whatever when he tricked her into believing it was you hurting her.  
True...  
"What happened to keeping us all at the institute then, I thought it was safe there?" Fang patronised.  
"She brainwashed me, long story...the point is they are in danger, telling you guys was my first priority"  
"First priority..." I started before I could finish, spitting the words out with angst. "Do you know how much this sounds like crap! Where were you went you went schitzo? Don't talk to me about priority, my priority was keeping the flock safe and you come along, quite before the storm at first then whoosh belly up...then you come here with this phoney story and you expects me to believe you after you switched sides! You have got nerve kid."  
He throws his hands down and runs to the door. None of us make an effort to stop him, we don't want him o stay and spread his lies anyway. He takes off, and Fang leaves my side to lose the door.  
"Max, I hope he wasn't telling the truth" Iggy confide.  
"I don't know what to believe, Sam and Flick are smart...they are tough and smart they will contact us if they need"  
"Agreed" Fang said but I knew he had worry in his conviction.

**REVIEW!...please :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Totalbooknerd13 you are a star and Ains...you read my mind hunny...anyway another chapter oooooooooooo, it's getting goooooood (if I do say so myself) mwaa ha ha ha ha ha. Anyways...**

Sam took Flick into the air, high right above the tree line, right above the hills almost into the clouds. They encapsulating them in his wings, they dropped. Both enjoying the thrill. Flick didn't use her wings at all because she had complete faith and trust in Sam. He opened his wings last minute and they both swooped up again. Now they went apart, arms out stretched to each other and flapping in sync with one another.  
"I missed this" Flick said looking at him, slightly shy.  
"Me too..." Sam began and pulled her close with a jolt. She slammed into his chest, laughing and looked up at him. Taking his chin with her hand, tilting it down wards and connecting with his lips. Kissing in the air was millions of times better then anything you could possibly imagine, both Sam and Flick enjoyed the thrill factor. Sam pulled away first realising that he had forgotten to flap his wings in a while, making another heavy decent, plummeting to wards the green beneath them at the rate of knocks.  
"Sorry, got caught in the moment..." Sam said landing perfectly with Flick on he grass. Flick exhaled in relief.  
"Yeah that was a close call" Sam turned her so that she was resting her back against his chest and they both looked over the view from the ground. Sam incased her, crossing his hands over her front and resting his chin on her head. He had this strange feeling that he was drunk, which admittedly he was verge on tipsy from the glasses of wine that he had up in the tree, Flick not so much, she felt giddy but not drunk. Of course they didn't know what was about to come.

POV Sam

"Do you know what this is the most beautiful thing in the world" Flick sighed.  
"Nah, this-" I squeezed her tight. "Is the most beautiful thing in the world" she gave me a look. I kissed her left shoulder and she moved her neck to the right so that I could kiss deeper. She groaned and turned planting her lips on mine. I closed my eyes, taking her in. She pulled away abruptly. Letting out a little cry. I opened my eyes to find her being bagged by a flyboy struggling against it almost suffocating her. I leap over ready to pounce but I get pulled back and it fills like a band was being put around my head, then I realised it was a bag. It was scratchy and dark. I heard Flick struggling against them.  
"If you don't comply, I will snap your neck" one of them spat.  
"You hurt her and by god..."  
"Keep your wig on! We would have killed you by now" the flyboy spoke in my ear. And I use the term 'spoke', lightly.  
"I'll do what ever you want, but please don't hurt her" and this was exactly why I left in the first place, although also the reason I came back, we would face this together like we said.  
"Sam." Flick said sharply. Before I knew it I was turned on my side and swung, hitting a metallic bed. Another thud came after and a small cry. Something laid against me, soft and warm I hoped it was Flick.  
"Flick?" I whispered.  
"Sam, I'm really not liking this..." She spoke in my head.  
"I know..." I said out loud.  
"Speak through your thoughts..." I'll try. I thought. But no answer and then I felt something sharp in my arm and my head grew heavy. Flick? I thought.  
"It's okay Sammy...I'll be there when we wake up" she projected then I heard no word from her and soon I began to fall into the deep holes of my mind.

When I woke I was startled by the bright lights, blinding me so that I had spots on my eyes.  
"Sam?" It was muffled but it was her. Then a few bangs. "Sam?" I felt around the ground until I could finally adjust. Flick was behind a screen, a wall of glass or plastic separating us. I ran up to the plastic.  
"Flick!" I shouted. Banging on the plastic. She gave up leaning on the screen her eyes closed. "Flick!" I shouted louder. But this time she looked up. She was mouthing my name and started to bang. It occurred to me that she couldn't see me. "I'm right here! I'm on the other side!" She didn't look straight at me, just slightly to the left. She mouthed an 'I love you' and sat beside the glass, her hand on the screen. I put my hand where her was and sitting down beside her. Flick can you hear me. I thought concentrating but there wasn't an answer. Fang always said how if he was upset he couldn't read Flicks thoughts. Oh god. I hate this. I felt my pockets for the emergency phone but it had been taken. Obviously. A door opened from across my cell and a white coat entered.  
"Sam? Would you mind stepping through here?" He was tall, just taller then me, with similar build. He had blond clean shaved hair.  
"Will I be able to speak to my girlfriend...?"  
"Maybe...please, I don't want to use force..." I stepped closer.  
"Fine." I followed him, working out all the possible ways I could take him down. He set my down in a room with the emergency phone.  
"Ring your group and tell them your fine or-" he motioned to Flick. "Or she dies..." A screen on the wall faded out to reveal her, crouched on the floor a gun to her head. Tears were dripping on the floor.  
"Okay, okay." I said. Picking up the phone.  
"And don't even think about telling them anything...we have that phone bugged and wired we can hear every word...if you say anything she dies, understood" he says.  
"Yes." I spit and dial Fang.

"Hello, love birds...checking in are we?" Fang says delightfully down the phone, how am I owing to keep this pretence up.  
"As promised, we are having loads of fun" I say, trying to sound convincing. Fang hesitates.  
"Nice...I guess you guys are okay then?"  
"Yeah good..." I lied.  
"Well, I'll let you get to it then..."  
"Yeah, bye"  
"Bye" Fang ends the conversation.

With that I hung up and handed the phone over.  
"You will go through some tests...and then you can be with your girlfriend, comply and she doesn't need to die, simple as" I look over at her the guy still poised with the gun, his face covered by a black type of knitting. They push me back into my room. How were we getting out of this one? Thankfully the guy with the gun had disappeared and I walked over to the window. She looked across her face lighting up. She could see me! I put my palms on the screen and she put hers against mine. Her face was puffy from crying. I mouthed an 'are you okay?' And she nodded, trying to smile. We sat down together trying to be as close as possible which was hard due to the wodge of glass. Then we waited until our tests came.

**Review my beautifulssssssssss...or I will kill off a character...their life depends on you... I'm only looking for three at the minimum!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Haha...totalbooknerd13 thanks for the review, that made me chuckle...also thanks to remakeillusions for the favourite there, much appreciated and my threat still stands ... O.O you know the drill...  
Disclaimer: haven't done this in a while so again...do not own maximum ride, as much as I would like to and again I own nothing put he plot and Flick and Sam they are totally mine!**

Fang got off the phone his whole body went into involuntary convulsions. Max went over to him grasping his shoulders, he wasn't looking at her merely looking at the floor, like he had seen a ghost.  
"Fang..." Max tried but he was unresponsive.  
"Max what's going on?" Iggy tried.  
"I don't know Ig, Fang who was on the phone?"

POV Fang.

They said the word, did they mean to say the word? Ohmigod, what if my sister was hurt? Max was talking to me but her words didn't compute with my jumbled brain.  
"Max, the word!" I shouted over the iced confusion, breaking through it like a heavy ship.  
"What?" She asked.  
"What was the word?" I shouted again, the ice melting now.  
"The worry word was 'loads' why?" There were too many 'w's in that sentence.  
"Sam said the word, Max- he said it" he did on the phone, he said 'loads of fun'. Why was I acting so out of control?  
"Dylan was telling the truth" Iggy pipped, which really wasn't helping but he was right, and although I hate to admit it so was Dylan...how the hell are we going to get them out with no leads no nothing...they didn't even tell us where they were going. Then it hit me. I broke out of my iced trance and went to the cupboard in the kitchen pulling out various bits of paper. Scrawled with blue, orange and yellow lines. The maps to the safe houses. The nearest one wasn't far, they must have gone there. There could be clues, we had to start there.  
"Fang, wait a second." I stopped obediently this was Max after all. "What are you doing right now" worrying my freaking mind here, checking the maps, not communicating, oh right, yeah other people in the room, got it.  
"Checking the maps for the nearest place, that was safe, they could of gone, then suggest looking for clues...if they're in danger and were taken they must have dropped something they must have left something to trace them with."  
"Fang, hold up..." Max made me inhale and exhale slowly. "Think about this...we can't just go on assumptions..."  
"Max they said the word..."  
"No, I don't doubt that, I mean supposing that they weren't at a safe house...if it was me I would want to be in the outdoors in a forest somewhere... Not cooped up in a house, if you'll pardon the pun" she was trying to cheer me up, but I really wasn't in the mood, and of course she was right. I was jumping ahead. Jumping to conclusions. This wasn't good. At all.  
"You're right." I fell into her, wanting her comfort so badly.  
"We'll find them okay...when have we ever not found someone in the end...eh?" She was right, she was always right. I felt Iggy's hand on my back.  
"It's okay man, I know how much she means to you I can feel it." She did she really did, it was such a weird thing. I don't think I have ever been so open to talking about my feelings as I have in the past weeks? Seriously something wrong with me. Where did the old Fang go, the no emotions, black, death machine? I blamed this on Max she brought it out but I think Flick helped too. Right. Back on track. Focus Fang, focus. Stop acting like a lost little boy and get a grip because this state isn't going to help you into busting them out. We needed a plan and going on Max's basis of one, I think we are well on our way.  
"Max what are we going to do?" I ask, the leader in her ponders for a moment.  
"We cannot be too rash, we don't want to raise suspicion, I know it's going to be hard but there might be spies and scopes in the area around where they were, if we go snooping they might twig that we know they're in trouble. So a good night sleep is in order...Iggy fancy being on night watch?" She gave him a wink although he couldn't see it, but he knew what she was getting that. The dig was more at me, I needed sleep, and the only way for that to happen is Iggy's night watching skills which have never failed and then the comfort of knowing Max is there every step of the way.  
"Yes, sir"  
"Then Fang and I can think plans whilst Iggy you sleep during the day capeesh!" Iggy and I nod. I had a feeling this was going to be a long night of lying awake and worrying.  
_Oi you, you will sleep, I'll make sure of it_. Max project to me. I give her a look and head to the bathroom. I felt a bit better then I did. _And hey nobodies hard all the time, we all have our moments_...she trailed off. I know, I thought back. I know.

POV Flick

Thank god I could actually could see Sam now, although there was a bit of glass I was thankful that he was okay. But I am not going to lie I thought I was just about to meet my end. Having that gun there made me realise that what ever was about to come could not compare with the fear I felt then. I was still hyperventilating from it. I felt like a shaken up bottle of fizz about to explode. As I leant against the screen, the door opened to my cell. I expected the worst closing my eyes, Sam tapped the screen and I looked up at him, he pointed towards my door. I looked up a small boy couldn't have been older then 11. He was chucked in and door closed behind him. I got up towards him, this could be a test so I hesitated. He opened his arms out to me.  
"Please help..." He spoke his voice angelic. I walked over to him, still keeping some distance.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.  
"They hurt me..." I took him in my arms. Before I could realise it a sharp pain entered my gut. I looked down and small pen knife wedged in my stomach. How could I have been so stupid? I fell to the floor gripping my stomach the boy was pulled out a mischievous smile across his face, the red hot blood over my hands. I looked over to Sam, who was banging madly on the glass. Someone came up behind him and white coat I think, I couldn't see clearly my vision was going, colours accentuated vividly and crudely.  
"Behind you!" I tried shouting. But he wasn't listening, he was ripped away from the glass and thrown against the wall almost effortlessly, which was hard for a heavy set guy like him. I threw my head back on the ground unable to hold myself up. A white coat crowded over me, a white cross on his clothes. Clearly medical professional. He held a bandage on my stomach, removing my hands for me.  
"Flick, it's okay, I got this" the voice was soft and sweet and I'm my confused state I thought it was Sam. His hair was dark like Sam's and his build was similar. Sam was so caring, so nice. Oh god, I wanted Sam so bad. I love you Sam. I tried to project to him. But I couldn't find his thoughts.  
"Is it bad?"  
"You'll live, I promise" he sounded like Sam.  
"You passed the compassion test by the way...Sam on the other hand, not taking it well, but they won't hurt him he's too valuable"  
"Why are you telling me all this..."  
"I don't like what they are doing, they are forcing me to take part, they have my wife, they have my daughter..." Oh god, this doctor had everything to loose.  
"Are you a test?"  
"No, but I can see how you think that..."  
"Are we going to die?" I ask, he exhales and starts clearing up the equipment.  
"Not if I can help it"  
"Thank you Doc."  
"Your welcome..." He left reluctantly. I tried to sit up to see Sam but the screen was a mirror again. I shuffled up to the mirror sitting by it, hoping he was on the other side...I loved him so much, I would do anything to just touch him. This was the worst torture knowing, hoping that he was there behind the glass, literally inches between us. Feeling woozy, I feel my eye lids drop. I needed rest. I needed this. I hoped he was okay I really did.

**seriously going to kill a character at this rate...come one guys! Review! Also any suggestions, criticisms, comments, likies... All are welcome, so don't be shy :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**So can't believe we are on chapter 21! Holy crap! Anyways glad you pull all join me on my journey through this story and have a little story separate from this still based on Maximum ride up my sleeve...yes it will contain fax, yes action, yes Sam and Flick and yes wings, but for this next strain of ideas to work I'm not going to wing Sam and Flick. Sorry for anyone who enjoys them winged but seriously it won't work other wise...so bare with me and may just put that story up soon...which I kinda have to write first so y'know... anyways here's the next chapter and hope you enjoy it muchly...**

Sam looked over at Flick, her body placed in the middle of her cell, they had injected her with something but she couldn't feel it, she was out, well out, the gauge had stopped her from being conscious. Sam was so frustrated, he had witnessed probably one of the hardest things to watch. He couldn't even begin to help her, and this glass or plastic or what ever was way to strong for him to break. But now that he tied to the wall, he had less freedom, he couldn't even sit by her.

Sam POV

The door opened to her cell and another scientist came in, he touched a button on his remote and Flick jolted awake. Then he pressed it again and this time she looked at me, straight at me and I mouthed to her 'everything is going to be okay' but I feared that I was lying to her. She excepted this with encouragement. The scientist began to work around her and she looked at him nervously, he was saying something to her and she looked scared and horrified.  
"Don't touch her!" I shouted at the top of my voice, my throat horse from all the shouting and lack of water. The scientist white coat looked at me turning on his heals and giving me a rotten smile. That chilled me to the bone. He had in his hand a scalpel running it over Flicks cheek slowly and drawing blood. She struggled against it but couldn't almost as though she was paralysed. I would like to correct myself, this was the most horrific thing I've seen. She winced under his touch. He then stroked her cheek. My blood boiled inside of me. I rubbed my wrists against the rope to try and free myself but it wasn't working. I really wish I didn't have to dislocate my thumbs to get out of this... Then suddenly I could hear Flick, her and the scientist.  
"Flick I can hear you!" I shouted but she didn't respond she couldn't hear me at all.  
"What are you going to do?" She pleaded.  
"Torture your so called boyfriend in there" he spat at her, like poison. Whatever they were doing, they were doing it right. I pulled against the rope. The white coat leant down, barely and inch above her face. "Lets see how loyal you really are..." He smashed his lips on hers. She tried to wriggle but somehow couldn't, tears running down her face.  
"Sam-" she tried. This was killing me.  
"Hands off my GIRLFRIEND" I shouted. He heard putting a finger out to me to suggest a 'one moment please' gimmick. When I get my hands on this guy...  
"You're actually a really good kisser" my stomach acid lurched up in my stomach and I dry heaved. My whole stomach going into convulsions, hurting every muscle possible. My throat burned. I managed to raise some bile and spit it onto the floor.  
"Sam-" she called out. He finally let up and wiped his mouth as he did, giving me the finger and leaving. I tugged one last time of my ropes and they finally broke. I practically launched myself at the screen hopping that it would break on impact but didn't, just made a large sort of cracking noise, but no evidence of breaking. Then I attempted to move my arm, but it felt restricted. I damn, I've gone and bloody broken it. Magical. I banged the wall with my left fist, trying to get her attention. She turned as much as she could to look at me. She mouthed an 'I'm sorry' and I shook my head vigorously. She had nothing to be sorry about. I could feel my arm already healing, so I turned it palm up, squishing down my arm, to make sure it was healing correctly. Wiggling my fingers and thumb, clenching and unclenching painfully. Flick tried to move but winced every time she did...I realised I could no longer here her anymore and a depression tree grew inside me rooting itself and growing its branches. Tears rolled down her face and longed to rub them away, it made my own years pricked the backs of my eyes. The tree more or less bloomed, bursting into dull grey colours.

I sat down on the floor defeated by my own mind to think of anything. Fang would come here soon, he would save her from this, all of this, they said they wanted me not her maybe if I just gave them my gift they wouldn't hurt her anymore? But then with my gift they could I guess use it to hurt her in the future. If I could harvest this power now, couldn't I look back, something I could have missed...or look into the future and see that we do come out of this okay? But what if we don't, what if I see something I shouldn't see and it kills me like I don't know, Flicks death? If Flick can absorb- wait that's why she is here, they want to see if she can absorb my power...but why torture us...maybe to motivate us giving us the choice, showing what they can do and will do if we don't obey them. That's it. I walked over to the screen in front of me which was a mirror and I knew they were watching. I tapped lightly on the screen. 'We'll do anything you want' I mouthed and the screen separating Flick and I lifted. I ducked underneath it and went or her side, grasping her hand.  
"I'm here baby, I'm right here" I consoled, she cried out and I helped her sit up. Hopefully she could absorb some of my healing juice or whatever it was.  
"I didn't, I didn't..."  
"Sssshh, I know..." I soothed her forehead with my hand. Then I took her waist and pulled her against me and off the surgical metallic table. She wrapped her arms around me.  
"What did you say?"  
"That we will do anything they want" she hugged my tighter, at least we were together now.  
POV max

After a virtually sleepless night we all headed out to the forest and much to our surprise no erasers... Which I kind of have to admit I was disappointed for one the fact that we weren't special enough and two I didn't get to kick some furry butts...but I guess the pros outweigh the cons. Iggy listened out for anything in a high tree whilst Fang and I searched the small forest, but nothing substantial. By night we went back to the house again to plan our next endeavours which quite frankly meant breaking into the institute. Luckily the house was actually equipped with floor plans and blue prints to the place which I had to hand to Flick is a pretty good darn idea if you ask me. That night I cuddled next to Fang in our bed making sure that he actually got some rest. He was so worried about her that it kind of made me jealous, which sounds stupid I know...but still I had never seen him love someone so much that isn't me. Okay that sounds really big headed. By its kind of true. Although he only really opens up to me, which is good in a way, shows that he's comfortable with me I guess, but he kind of has to be.  
"Are you awake?" He asks tightening his grip on my waist.  
"Yeah, but you should be asleep" he couldn't read my thoughts I had blocked him, although he couldn't anyway as he was too upset to concentrate.  
"I know, but I just can't"  
"Fang you need to" I turned to face him. I took his chin in my hand, planting a delicate kiss on his lips.  
"I know" he said against my touch. He took the back of my head in his hand. "How can I when I'm so worried and your incredibly distracting" he said after pulling away. He rolled on top of me, digging his hands underneath my back and finding the base of my wings. Rubbing up the tiny feathers that lay there and sending chills through me. I grabbed his hands from behind me, reluctantly pulling them off and placing them in front of me, but he needed to sleep. I laced my fingers with his. Rolling him so that he was next to me again.  
"Screw sleep" he said rolling back over me and planting kisses all over my neck.  
"Fang, seriously sweet, you need sleep not this"  
"Oh I do need this and did you just call me sweet?"  
"No...Fang, I know your hurt and all, I know you want to forget but you need sleep so we can save them"  
"I just want to forget just for a little bit that we need to save them, please, just a little bit..."  
"Fang..."  
"Please..." He planted his lips on mine.  
"Okay..." I gave in. Moving my lips with his. This was wrong, Flick and Sam probably being tortured right now and Fang and I were making out? "Stop Fang...I can't do this..." I said pulling away.  
"I know..." He said, finally settling down next to me, curling as arm around me and pulling me close. I repot ironed myself so that his head lay on my stomach and played with his hair until I could tell he had fallen asleep.

**Omg...looked at my stats and holy moly...nearly 3000 hits! You guys are just amazing! Thank you so much, but do you know what would make you even more amazing? Reviewing! Please!...:) **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Emileeeee D thanks for the suggestion...hope you like this one a bit more... :) only 'repot ironed' was auto corrected to that...it should have been 'repositioned' ooopsy :) didn't see that weirdly enough I don't know who I couldn't but y'know...**

The plan was set, Fang and Iggy would go in, distract the white coats whilst Max went alone to find them and bring them out. Iggy wanted to get rid of the place and in the only way he knew how he got to work looking for a surge unit. whatever that was. Which apparently was a self detonation system if anything was to go wrong in labs. This was good enough for him. He kind of wished Gazzy was here to look at the joyous moment went the whole building collapses to oblivion but he knew he couldn't go back there even though it killed him to see them or Ella. Sam and Flick found themselves in a cushy room and bed which seemed to out of place for the entire complex they had to take a moment to breath it all in. As soon as they were alone, except the cameras, they hugged like they had never hugged each other before, from that moment they never wanted to be alone. But now they found themselves somewhere else.

POV Flick.  
We were sitting in a large conference room, but there was only five of us...which was slightly confusing, maybe I still had drugs in my system. There was Sam and I, the head honcho dude and then two erasers.  
"I wanted to first apologise..." Damn straight, I felt like crap, I felt guilty because I was kissed by another man, even though Sam assured me I couldn't have done anything, it made me sick to the core, the thing is I couldn't have done anything and yet... "We needed to make sure that you know what would happen if you didn't...and also test you on certain aspects"  
"Test us! You think that was all a 'test'...you just tore away everything that made us even remotely human, well for me anyway" Sam raised.  
"Secondly-" Sam was ignored. "I need to let you know of our plans...for you, we mean no harm to your other beings" so Max and Fang were fine then. Well that's a relief...if he was telling the truth.  
"But for us?" I quip.  
"I want your power"  
"Both of us?" Sam questioned.  
"Yes...they are both valuable mutations which will aid future human development..."  
"So what do we need to do?" I wish this guy would just cut to the chase. This was torture within itself.  
"Just go under the knife, let us sample some cells then I can't see a reason of keeping you any longer..."  
"That's it...what are you going to do with it?" Sam asks.  
"I can't say..."  
"Well, I would like to know what your doing with a bit of me..." I said, but mentally slapped myself because I sounded like a child.  
"That's classified..."  
"We'll un-classify it!" I said, standing up the erasers moved but the honcho ushered them back, then stood up himself.  
"Flick we are giving you the best open here, it's either the easy way or the hard way" he spat so close to my face. It brought back the memories of the cell and I flinched. Sam pulled me back out of his gaze, taking me in his arms.  
"The hard way it is..." Sam spoke. The erasers advanced and we kicked them down with enormous power. Then Sam had pinned down the white coat. Now this was interesting.

POV Fang.

We circled the building top while Max went round the back, Iggy and I then, when I was sure we had been noticed smashed through the windows of a random floor. I wanted to make a scene and this was the way to do. And as expected alarms were going off all over the show. Iggy and I brushed off the glass and finally took in the room to which we had landed. It was a large conference room, the space literally squashed with a table and about a gazillion chairs. When I chose the room it was completely and random and when I saw the people, i.e. my sister and her boyfriend well that was something special, the boy still got it. Except this completely kills our plan, my plan.  
"Erm, nice of you to drop in..." Sam says over the top of a white coats head, which he has pinned. The alarms are seriously driving my insane, I can't imagine what Iggy must be feeling right now.  
"Iggy!" I shout but he seems a little confused.  
"Fang, I can't..."  
"Iggy we will find a way to the surge power unit!" I place his hand on my shoulder. "Sam find Max she's round the back okay, and Flick follow us..."  
"But..." Sam protested.  
"Trust me, it's safer..." I stopped him. He nodded in agreement. If I didn't have Ig here I would have gone for her myself. He took off and got Ig to grip my shirt and Flick to grip his. We needed to find the serge. Now mutations do not fail me now!  
_Max_? I project. _Max_?  
_You rang?  
Sam's coming to get you I found them,I'll explain later, your my going to believe it make sure you're out of the building as soon as he finds you_.  
_Copy that_. She responded. I weaved in and out of the corridors,which were surprisingly clear. The sirens a swear were dulling down which was good for Iggy. Had they even noticed that we are here? Yeah I spoke to soon. A large group of erasers blocked our path. So what do I do? Barrel through. We can't worry about them, not when there about to be blown to pieces. God I hoped Sam had got to Max.  
_Update_. Speak of the devil.  
_Now going to surge room.  
Okie, dokie Sam's with me, look he's really worried about Flick_. Oh dear.  
"Fang?" Ig said.  
_Hang on Max._  
"Hmm?"  
"Get Flick out side I can do this..."  
"Ig I'm not leaving you..."  
"Nah man, it's cool" for some reason I felt like he felt that (yeah get your head around that) he had to do this.  
"Okay, Ig but you better make it out here...in one piece" the alarms had ceased.  
"I'll try..." I took him by his collar.  
"You better Ig, and can't do this without you..." I pulled Flick to me and into the nearest room to crash out of the nearest window. Why did this all seem so easy? The erasers hadn't even tried to fight back. I bashed Flick out of the window making sure she snapped her wings out and soaring way above the building. I looked back to the door way but Iggy had already gone. God I hope he was okay. I leapt out of the building, I wanted to see Max but I was torn between going back for Ig, it didn't matter now, did it? The surge, I mean. It's doesn't matter, we were all safe. I flew up to Max, the three of them laughing.  
"Where's Ig?" She said when I got up there.  
"He's doing the surge thing..."  
"Alone!" She exclaimed.  
"Yeah, Max, he's doing it for Gazzy, for Ella, for everyone...he wanted to do..."  
"But Fang, he's blind...I know he's bloody good at what he does but seriously Fang, what were you thinking"  
"Max, I..."  
"We need to get hi-" max was cut of with a massive boom, coming from the building. The force of it taking us off balance in the air making us all unable to control our wings, our flight. We all tumbled a little but regained our focus. "Iggy!" Max shouted, already heading onwards the building. But as she did she was thrown back by an invisible force, I tired to get to her but one took me off, then a large boom followed. Suddenly the building started to collapse, crumble under its own weight. Imploding in on itself into a hole in the ground.  
"Iggy!" I heard Max shout. I flew over to her. "Fang how could you?" She looked at me with pure terror. An influx of guilt washed over me like an ice bath. A shiver leaked its way through my entire body. I took Max in my arms.  
"He said he would be back in one piece" he said he would try, this didn't mean he was confident he would succeed.  
Fang? It was Iggy, ohmigod he was alive.  
Ig! Man are you alright... He didn't answer but it was definitely him.  
Fang, I can see, I can see everything...it's all clear now...I'm here, I'm here with angel, fang she is just so pretty, exactly how I pictured her. Oh man Iggy no.  
Iggy, fly back to us man, we need you, where are you? I focused on the destruction under me. Searching for him...or his body. And then when I thought all hope was lost, I saw him, at least I think I did. I swooped down, taking Max with me.  
"Fang I heard him in your head..."  
"I know" I didn't know actually, but I was too busy trying to look at Iggy to see if he was still breathing. I landed on a slab of concrete next to him his strawberry hair smeared with dust and rubble.  
"Ig?" Max asked. "You still in there" he lay still. Come on Ig, wake up.

**Yeah so as you may have guessed we are coming to an end it has been an eventful ride...but it's coming to a close, I have one more chapter then the epilogue for you guys...I'm no making a sequel but I am writing another story based of Maximum ride so the party never ends...thank you for your continued support and depending on reviews...I might kill off Iggy, it is in your hands people, don't say I didn't warn you...:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the shortness...**

Iggy lay still, like a dormant cup, which had been drained. His face was vacant and his eye sockets, his sockets were puffed and grey. A large piece of rumble lay across him. Max went round one side and Fang the other, trying to budge it, once it had moved to a satisfactory distance. Both Max and Fang crowded him. Max taking his hand in hers.

POV Max.

Come on Iggy, you can't do this to me...we just won, we won the race for once, it's all over, we can go back to the rest of the Flock, the surge has destroyed everything!  
"Iggy, please..." I pleaded out loud. "What am I going to do without my bro eh?" I stroked his face. I don't know whether my eyes were deceiving me but I could have sworn he twitched. I looked at Fang, who looked at me, he was thinking the same.  
"Ig?" Fang said, he had his hand on Ig's shoulder.  
"Iggy?" I asked.  
"Fang, you gotta' start believing in me man..." He coughed.  
"Dude I thought you were dead, you were talking about Angel and..." Fang jokingly retaliated. I hugged him tightly making him wheeze more.  
"Ig, don't you dare do this to me again...same goes for you Fang." I said a little too stern for my liking.  
"Don't blame Fang, I insisted..." He sat up, Fang and I supporting him. "What's this about going back to the Flock?" Iggy looked at me as though he had heard my thoughts.  
"Well it's all over now..."  
"Is it really?" Fang asked. I looked around nothing was moving it was all eerily silent. It seemed untrue, too easy. Sam and Flick had swooped down and landed near us, looking over each other for battle wounds. Sam had taken Flick in his arms at that point and held her tightly.  
"Kind of reminds me of someone, or some people I should say" Iggy said also looking over at them. I looked over at Fang and smiled, he smiled back. A beautiful sunset cast a glow of the destruction which gave me some strange intrinsic hope. I stood up, helping Ig up with me and standing by Fang to watch it. We all stared in amazement. Even Iggy, I could tell he could feel the warmth from it. I let the glow fill my body, right to the rim, the roughing my head back and closing my eyes, just so I could also feel the warmth that seemed to ease everything. Then I had the enormous rush, like a bucket of water over my head, I wanted to be in the sky, I wanted to feel the freedom of flight, I wanted to sore above and beyond the clouds, with Fang, with Ig, with Flick and Sam and I wanted to see my Flock. I wanted to see my flock all together in one massive circle I wanted to see all their faces, I wanted to hug to them, talk to them, be with them when they fell asleep. I realised how alone I felt, how crazy I am without them. I launched myself in the air, feeling a pull against my ankle and Fang pulling up beside me. He hugged me quickly then let go, keeping me at arms length.  
"We can go see them now...please?" He spoke with such emotion that I felt like touching his head to see if he was feeling okay.  
"Definitely" I hadn't been sure of anything so much in my life. He took me into a tight romantic almost embrace. We hovered above the destruction, we weren't part of that anymore. We were free. Iggy joined us too and then we flew to Flick and Sam. "Lets get out of here" I said. In an orderly fashion we all flew into the sunset, straight towards the safe house and then from there to my mums. I literally ached to see her.

**I think this might be the shortest chapter ever...but as I said, the next is the last...and yeah I couldn't kill off Iggy, how could anyone kill off Iggy? Any who sorry about the shortness...thank you so much for following this story right through to the end, I love you all so much :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**WHAAAAAAAAAAAA...really hope people don't read my reviews damn you totalbooknerd13 ! Anywho...here's the finial chapter and dont worry I have another story on its way... Eeeeek I'm excited about it already so stay tuned :) but anyway, enough of me talking about a load of rubbish here is the final chapter...I quote "dun dun duuuun"- totalbooknerd13 :)**

When Max finally saw the Flock again, her eyes actually welled into tears, of course they couldn't remember her but even just seeing them made her emotional, so sometimes hard rocks do have their soft side. Iggy went about reversing his mind, memory trick on them. Which surprised both the four because they thought their memories would be lost forever. Nudge was the first to look at Max and look at Fang to jump to them and hug them both in the same motion. Her enormously curly hair, tickled their faces and they laughed. Next was Gaz, he greeted them but as a he was 'too old for hugs' he shook Fangs hand, but Max pulled him close, ducking down to his level. When Ella came round Iggy was literally captured by her, her arms around him tightly, his chin on her head. She was crying, but crying tears of joy, the same to which Max was. Flick and Sam felt a little intrusive, this was obviously a family moment, but they reviewed anyway in ore, hoping that one day they could have a family of their own like this. Sam had Flick pushed against his side, her head just leaning on his shoulder...even she had a tear in her eye. Max looked back at them as if watching this from a movie screen. Taking Flicks hand and showing her the other members of her Flock. They all greeted them and Iggy, like always started cooking in the kitchen something delicious. And then went they thought all the hugging and crying had been done, there was a rumbling coming from the door, of a key in a lock. Iggy leapt from the kitchen and to the door and then...she came in her olive skin, her tall, pretty structure, so elegant even in her work clothes, Iggy touched her head. After he did so her eyes beamed at Max, who now practically jumped over too her and took her into a tight embrace. They fell to the floor laughing. Of course this was her mum, her only mum, the mum worth everything. Max closed her eyes feeling completely and utterly emotional drained, so pay so content to have all her family back and some more. It was too good to be true.

POV- Max  
I woke up, in a room which was so dark, pitch black in fact. There was a musty smell and a constant dripping. I tried to move but something was restraining me, tugging at my limbs. A piercing pain centred on my back, so I instantly grabbed for my wings. Then there was a light above me, small at first then grew as it heated itself up. Then I found myself laying on a hard surface and as I looked about, I was in a hospital bed, no. That wasn't a dream was it? My wings were stretched out to capacity. Then I took in the whole of my surroundings, Fang, Fang was here and in a similar situation as I...then Flick...so it wasn't a dream, I knew who Flick was, she was Fangs sister. But Fang leant have a sister? Where is the rest of the Flock. Where was Ella? Where was mum? I was saved, rescued for this place, Flick herself, I looked over at her again, she was strapped to a chair, her wings on complete display. What the hell was going on?  
"Fang?" I tried but no words came out, my throat was horse and dry. No, we came out of this we lays did they couldn't do this. They couldn't. But of course they could the bastards! I really thought I was out of this I really thought that, I had escaped. But no. The worst torture. Actually correction seeing Fang and Flick in the same way was torture.  
How could I ave thought that this was real? How could I have been so stupid! A door opened to my right, Dylan came in and stood next to me.  
"Dylan?" I tried, but it was a mere whisper. "Please get me out of here." I looked over towards Fang and Flick, I wanted out, I wanted them out. But those who want don't get right?  
"I can't Max." Okay last bit of hope, if Fang hated me for this I didn't care as long as he was alive, he would understand, he always understands.  
"But Dylan, I love you, I want to be with you..." I trailed off. His face was illuminated by his smile. This was sick, but it had to be done, I needed a ticket out and I wasn't going to stay any longer.  
"Max, I've always wanted to here that..." Yeah, I know, you creep, now let me out so I can punch you, break the others out and go. Only if that was so simple, so easy like my delusion. Nothing was easy...ever!

**and there you have it...please review if you haven't already and thanks for your continued support, just by me knowing that your reading this give me high hopes for some more stories I have up my sleeve...cheers guys :) but please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Part two

**I know I said I wouldn't carry it on...well I thought of a really good idea but didn't really want to do it as a second story but keep with this one...so I have changed this story to 'in progress' and added a 'Part two' sorry for being a pleb :)**

Dylan looked at her with awe, he had never felt so complete in all his life, that he wanted her so bad to be with him. He wanted to kiss her and for her to kiss him back, because she loved him and not Fang. He wished her love for him would be greater then her love for Fang and hoping that this wasn't impossible. He could take away her pain, run away from this place which he lacked trust for now.

POV Max.

Dylan undid the shackles, and took me into a tight embrace.  
"I knew you would come round..." I haven't you twirp, you're just too stupid to realise it.  
"I know, I can finally see it, feel this connection" if I wasn't careful I was going to laugh at the words coming out of my mouth. I had to somehow tell Fang my plan, but how? Could he really speak into my mind? I'll try, the best I can do is try right. Fang? Fang, can you hear me? No answer. Fang if you're listening to this I'm faking it, I'm faking it all, I love you but I have to do this to get us out, I love you so much, always have and always will. Still no answer. God you try and pour your heart out and no response...geese it's not like he's tied up, unconscious or anything. "Dylan, please get me out of here..."  
"I will, I promise" he lead me through the door. It's amazing what you can do with a love struck idiot. I quickly looked back at Fang and Flick, still unmoving, I will get them out as soon as I get back up, I needed Sam and I was going to find him. God what if there isn't a Sam? There must be, how would I have dreamt about Flick if I hadn't...hang about. What if it all really did happen? Where would Iggy be? What did my mind make up? What was real and what wasn't? Seeng the flock could not have been real...surely? Oh god. Maybe I could get it out of Dylan later. He had showed up in my dream, or he really did show up. Did I loose my memory? Can Iggy take memory away? "I'll make sure they're okay, I promise..." Dylan said, noticing me peering back at them. He was doing a lot of promising.  
Dylan then changed his form into a scientist and lead me through the corridors in a slow unsuspicious walk.

Hang on, he changed form, my dream wasn't a dream after all, that all really happened? Jesus this was frustrating...

"We're nearly out...just down here" he lead me through, with much emotion in his voice. Did he know that I could remember stuff now? Maybe I should play dumb.  
"Who were those people in that room with me?" He looked back trying to read my face as though he knew I was testing him. But I have a brilliant poker face, if I do say so myself.  
"Just some others like you...they're not important, but I will get them out if it worries you" he's trying to be the hero and he seems to have fallen for my charade, what he hasn't noticed is that I remember him, stupid idiot.  
"Please, it was horrible in there" I try to loosen a wing but it was stiff and sore, I wasn't sure if I could fly yet.  
"I know, if I could have stopped it I would..." Liar. "Can you fly?" Damn I was going to try, I'm not so happy with the idea of him carrying me to where ever we were going...I need to find Sam. As far as I'm aware he could be at the safe house, heck he might even be in this building already. Dylan hoisted me out of the window, what a gentlemen, and I snapped my wings out, they were stiff but they were at least working.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Somewhere safe..." We flew side by side till he swerved right, I followed like a sheep. We ended up at a cave, carved by the natural rock face and perched in. He looked at me dead in the face and I tried to give him a Hollywood smile but I was pretty sure it looked more like a grimace. "Are you okay?" Well that confirms the grimace.  
"Yeah just a bit stiff" he took me in his arms, that bugger and his comfy build which seemed to be like a jigsaw piece. I pulled away, I felt really guilty about this, I mean I really love Fang, I'm doing this for him, I don't love Dylan and yet I feel guilty. "How are you going to get the other people out?" I quizzed.  
"I'll go by tomorrow morning and break them out, no one deserves to be cooped up like that" he looked at me, I wasn't sure if he was lying or not. When he goes I will go. I just have to spend this one night with him then I can just get away. I can remember the safe house. We laid down on the hard floor of the cave my back against the lumpy rock face. I pretended to fall asleep, I could here shuffling from Dylan around me, then I could feel him next to me, his warm body close to mine. Then he put his arm around me. I felt unclean. Eurgh this creep. After about an hour he let go of me and stood up. Then I heard the lap of wings, which after a while became faint. He was gone. I opened my eyes to confirm. This for some random reason I started patting down my pockets and found a phone. It was the emergency phone...who on earth did it get there? Actually I didn't care, I trolled through it trying to find contacts and found that only one contact was on it. Sam. I rang it unbelievably he better pick the damn thing up or this would actually be a waste of time and I'm not one for wasting time.  
"Fang?"  
"No Max, Sam is that you?"  
"Ohmigod...Max where are you?"  
"I'm in a cave I managed to get out with Dylan, don't ask...he's going though took me to a cave."  
"Where?"  
"I don't know, I can't recognise the features, it is dark though, so if its dark where you are then we are at least in the same time zone"  
"Yes it is...did you say a cave?"  
"Yeah...Sam, Dylan's gone to get them out, I have played dumb, he thinks i'm in love with him or whatever, these past few months have they been a dream?"  
"I wish Max, but no."  
"Just a little confused...where are you?"  
"Safe house"  
"I'm on my way" I go to hang up but here his voice down the phone.  
"Max, Max be careful, I want you in me piece"  
"Sure..."  
"I mean it, don't try to get them out, without me."  
"I won't." And I wasn't kidding, that would be stupid, but what the hell was Dylan going to do? I hung up and took to the air. God I hope Dylan was actually breaking them out.

I carried on flying for a bit, try to see things I recognised, I need to get to that safe house, I knew where it was just couldn't remember what direction. Crap. I heard the heavy mechanical wing sound behind me. Electronic, machine erasers...what the hell, I don't need this. Bloody fly boys. I spun round, there was only one so I clocked it a punch to the neck breaking its brain stem and knocking it out cold. One/nil to Max verses life. I must be close to the safe house if there were fly boys about. The I caught a glimpse on an orange light in the distance, that had to be it. I flew straight towards it. When I saw the stilts I knew it was. I flew to the door, knocking on it three times. When Sam opened it I barrel in, giving him a hug. I had never been so glad to see him.

**sorry ;) I hope you like it and you were right, I couldn't leave it like that :) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter twenty six :) enjoy my beautifuls x :)**

Sam calmed Max down who seemed to be slightly hysterical, everything that she knew was more or less correct except for the memory power that Iggy had, and they never saw the Flock. Max was thankful she had though, in her dream, it fulfilled a need somehow which she once needed and now she could settle on now what really is true and what is happening. She was choking down on food, Sam made her, which she felt like has been the only food she has had in months that it made her stomach hurt a little. She had to go back to the cave otherwise it would raise suspicion, breaking them out hat way. sam was going to come with her and hide out so that Dylan couldn't see him. Meanwhile, Fang and Flick were still unconscious back in the school, they don't even know that Max is missing or how she got out. Dylan came into the room, via the door that he had got Max out of. He came round to Fang confirming his unconscious state and although he didn't want to he let Fangs restraints fall the ground, although he didn't carefully help him down like he did with Max he still set him free. He now worked on Flick and for the first time taking in her natural beauty, her golden hair, her soft caring face. Nothing compared to Max's harsh features that he loved so much. He help her down carefully too because in some way she reminded him of Max. Maybe it was the connections with Fang. She looked like Fang though and this angered Dylan because that meant that Max kind of has the same tendencies. He'd absolutely kicked himself for lying to Max, but it had to be done. And now he was doing what she wanted to repay her. Although he hated Fang he couldn't leave him here to rot, even though that's kind of what he wanted but the effect on Max wouldn't benefit him. He wanted to look good in her eyes, her eyes were what did it to him, what made him sad, or happy, laugh or cry. He'd picked up Fang by this point and he stirred slightly.  
"Max?" He transformed into her.  
"Fang help me get Flick out..." He was so drugged up he didn't know what why was up but obeyed her anyway. This was Max after all. He was too fuzzed to realise it wasn't. He got Flick up and carried her, following Dylan through the corridors and out the window.  
"Can you fly?"  
"I think, Max what's going on?" Dylan sshed him soothingly and flew in front to a nearby cave, obviously not the one with the real Max in. He perched down helping Fang lower Flick to the ground and then Fang joined her. "Max, I just need to sleep..."  
"I know..." Dylan said. "I'll keep watch."  
"Max..." Fang trailed. "I love you" it nearly took Dylan over the edge, literally, now his blood boiled. He sshed him again, a little more aggressively then he had anticipated and Fang being in the state he was laid down and slept. Dylan took off, changing into his own form and flying towards the cave. Max had already swooped in and now laid of the rock face, pretending to sleep once again, but this time she actually fell asleep, she could have slept for years, Dylan came back and settled underneath her again and a good few minutes past before he shook her gently to wake her.

POV Max

I woke up, to find Dylan beneath me again. I pulled away.  
"Dylan where am I?" I played dumb, I wasn't going to live this pretence anymore, I couldn't do that to Fang.  
"Don't you remember I broke you out..." I sat on the edge of the cave, my legs dangling over. He down next to me, our shoulders grazing each others.  
"Where's Fang?" I said, staring at him now, hoping he would give something away.  
"He's safe, with his sister and her boyfriend...they are happy" liar. Sam was stalking in the cave, they weren't with him.  
"Does he not even care about me?" Now I was testing, plus I kinda wanted to now his answer.  
"Max, I'm sure he does...I care about you though, you don't need him, you have me..." Oh just stop, stop right there, I may have you but you do not have me.  
"He has a sister?"  
"Yeah, she's like Fang...tough, courageous, stubborn" with that a massive yelp came from where Dylan was. I turned round to find Sam pinning him against the rock face.  
"Where are they?" He growled at him. I didn't blame him, I was just as peed off as he was. I stood next to Sam making my allegiance well known.  
"I can't..." Sam shoved him harder.  
"Where are they?" He repeated, more forcefully this time.  
"Safe I swear"  
"You said this before about the school, how wrong were you! Where are they?" He forced him back, his neck snapped back against the rock and he winced in pain.  
"Safe..."  
"Where!" I shouted this time. He looked at me in disbelieve as though I wasn't capable of shouting. So totally not true.  
"In a cave, not far from here" he saids obediently. Sam chucks him to the ground and motions me to U and A. I nod and thrust myself up, leaving Dylan. I wanted to see Fang so bad it hurt. Really hurt. Sam flew in front for a while. I followed attempting to keep up, he was so mush stronger then I was at this time, even though I had eaten I hadn't had the sleep and it caused me to feel incredibly tired. I could still even have some liquid running around through me. Sam slowed down and took my hand.  
"Are you okay?" He looked at me, he was itching to go.  
"Yeah, fine" I lied. No way were we stopping, it wasn't far, and my want to see Fang, to see them both was greater then my aching bones.  
"Max, let me take you, please it's not that far..." He literally took me under his wing, which enabled me decrease my momentum. We reached a cave and looked inside, there they were propped against the cave. I couldn't help myself running up to them and taking Fang up from his position. Sam did the opposite he pulled down next to Flick and taking her in his arms. I looked over at Fang, his face.  
"Dylan...he pretended to be you...I couldn't-" he what? He has crossed a line. In fact he crossed the boundaries of which the line sat.  
"Fang, this is me, I promise, I love you..." He looked at me, digging away at me.  
"Prove it..." I shoved my hands through his hair and kissed him, kissed him hard, like I always did. I slipped my hands down his back. It felt so good just to touch him.  
"It really is me..." I projected. Then he took me so hard I thought he was going to break my rib cage, but I ain't complaining. I embraced him with equal measure and pressed my lips harder, more forcefully, hungrily, passionately then I ever had before. Every fibre of my being amplified and one things for certain. This was so utterly and completely real. He lift me up and I twirled my legs around his waist my wings open slightly to let the breeze in, his wings were around us slightly. Protectively. He walked with me a little bit, pushing me against the cliff wall roughly. He came in closer, putting his forehead on mine, our noses touching. I exhaled slowly and unevenly.  
"I love you, I knew he wasn't you...I don't care what you did to get out, I knew you had to do it" I must have been thinking this subconsciously I wasn't aware but I was glad he said it. "Max you are so smart and practical and-" he grunted. "You are so beautiful...and...and...I'm in love with you" Woah, hold the phone. In love...did he just say he was in love, in love with me? A swell in the pit of my stomach, turned with excitement like a wave in the storm.  
"I'm in love with you...too" I added. He gave a little nervous laugh which I had never heard coming out from him before...  
"Guys I really hate to break this up but I think we have company" Sam said, Flick was wrapped around him, shaking into his shoulder. I looked out in the distance, Fangs head turning with mine. I had never, ever seen anything like it. Like a swarm of bees in the distance, with a leader, although it was smaller then the rest. Wait that's Dylan...he lead them here! That bloody kid. We need to go, no way can we take on that many at once. We had to run there was no way around this, no get out card, no nothing he had to run. well fly. Sometimes I was so glad I had wings.

**sorry about these short chapters :) review as always :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Twenty seven :) thankyou Ains, totalbooknerd13 and emileeee D :) you guys keep me going :) cheers. This chapter is for you guys...also would love to point out I reached 50 reviews today so I'm pretty happy! :D**

The four of them broke into the air at elite speeds, Sam though was slower. He had Flick around him, she couldn't Fly and he didn't know why. Even Flick herself didn't know why she couldn't. She wrapped herself around him, holding on tightly. He didn't war her to see this. They flew for miles, but they were gaining on them. Max ducked down between the valley, through a forestry area which she recognised, they all knew where she was going. They had to get some where quick, lie down low for a few days.

POV Fang  
I looked over at Max, her hair flying back as she flew, I looked behind us, we had dived not a valley and I couldn't seen the crowd anymore. Although I knew they were still there. I felt once again, like a completely new person, somehow more mature I don't know. I could sense that Max felt the same, she had dipped lower and found what I believed to be a cave. She swooped in and I closely followed. Touching down on the hard floor. She walked in further.  
"Have you got a torch?" I touched my pockets producing a small head light and flicking it on. We delved deeper into the cave, which had many twists and turns. Before I knew a sign in front labeled this to be the 'south wing' so we must be in an abandoned mine or something. Then I saw tracks beneath us, it must be true. Sam had parked down, almost collapsing, that must have been tough going for him, carrying Flick the whole way. I grabbed Max, to make her sit down too, she needed it. She gave me a look but I didn't care as long as she was with me and finally resting.  
"Flick...what's going on?" I asked, sweat was creeping onto my forehead. I was so worried about her, that I felt like carrying her myself.  
"I don't know, I'm just really weak...sorry for letting the side down" we all stared at the opposite wall. Sam had the initiative to pack a bag and in it was a dynamo charge torch, so it didn't require any power like batteries in order to produce light. It was bloody powerful for what it was. "Flick, don't be stupid," I rubbed her arm. Max laid her head on my shoulder. Sam on the outside through a rock at the wall. He needed to expel some sort of energy that he had. I repositioned Max so that my arm was around her an her head on my chest.  
"Sam..." Flick said. I looked over at him myself. "Sam..."  
"I thought you guys were dead...I hadn't heard from you, and then when Max came, I just...I didn't give myself time to adjust to the fact that you were all okay, I prepared for the worst and now look..." He had a point, I mean what I think he was trying to say was that life is a roller-coaster you have the lows and you have the highs like in the cave and now back to the lows.  
"At least we are all together..." I said. It was true though. Max hadn't spoken in a while and it worried me. All these years I had never let my emotion show, all this time, and now it's all changed, I don't feel afraid anymore to show these emotions because I know without them I could never love Max the way I do. I had to talk at things because this is what makes a person human, isn't it? I can't be a solid rock all the time, I can be strong, for Max I can be strong, but I had to have a sensitive side, a soft spot. Max brought that out in me, she brought up the emotions which I had neglected. I never even knew I possessed. Why was this happening now and not sooner? Why had I only realised this now? It's because I'm in love now, isn't it? I'm in love with Max and its okay to feel this way because its Max, it will always be Max. Sam wasn't afraid to show his emotions. Why couldn't I? I see that now, Ll this time I couldn't tell Max I loved her because I was afraid to have this soft spot. Well not anymore its what made me normal, it's what made me human.  
I could tell Max felt the strain back there, she struggled through most of that, the drugs most likely not warn off yet. I felt great to be fair, apart from an ear splitting headache. I hadn't hydrated in what felt like years. How long were we in the school, like three days...what exactly did they do to us in there? I had been though intensive surgery before, when I nearly died and although its not a memory that I'm particularly fond of, I felt much in the same way now. Maybe we had been through surgery. Maybe that's why Flick felt so damn weak because they wanted her 'absorbing' gift, or whatever...but why the hell did they test on me? Crap maybe they needed my blood or something for Flick. It was explain the headache and the dizziness. Am I jumping to conclusions? Have I got some of Max's paranoia? God I hope not, I would never sleep.  
"Fang?" Max said next to me.  
"Max you need rest, take a few minutes, we lost the swarm"  
"You're right..." She said, and got more comfortable, I laid my head on hers, I could feel that Flick had relaxed the other side. Both of them were tired, I was tired to be fair.  
"Fang, got to sleep, I can keep watch, you must be tired too" I looked over at him, he had completely calmed down and was back to his normal state of mind, I could see him over the top of Flick's head. "Look after them for me..." He leaned Flick over on to me and I took her hand. Sam went and sat by, on a rock focused on the entrance. I slumped back again and squeezed both the girls, falling into a much needed sleep.

I woke up in a field filled to the rim with flowers, a singular tree was in the distance, it's branches full with light green leaves. It was dusk and you could still see a silver on sun light in the horizon and the first stars appearing in the dark orange sky. I used an already made path up to the tree, touching the flowers with my hands as I walked past. Max jumped down from the tree, her hair smooth, and light. She had some of it pinned back with flowers, I pulled back to take her all in, she was wearing shorts, her long lengths peeping out and a simple black tank top. I took her in my arms, she smelt so good that I could have eaten her, metaphorically speaking of course. It was a nutty scent and kind of like suncream I guess. She pulled away just slightly so that she could see my face, she looked up and gave a smile. Holding it for about thirty seconds before I leant down, gently planting a kiss on her lips. She kissed me back just as lightly then pulled away, taking my hand with her and motioning up the tree. Her wings were clearly visible from behind, white, brown speckled and gold tipped. I reached out my other hand to stroke them, before she flapped up into the tree. A tree house lay there and I stepped inside the whole floor was a gigantic seat, with an array of colourful cushions. She laid down look at the ceiling, and she lulled me down on top of her. She arched her back so that I could slip my hands underneath, as she did I pulled her up to me planting a kiss on her neck, then under chin, then her chin, then her cheek, then the side of mouth, finally meeting her lips. She groaned in pleasure. I ran one hand through her hair and anther down her smooth legs. Her hair was so soft, softer then usual, it felt like feathers through my fingers. Then I ran the sae, hand down her wing, she shivered underneath me. She flipped me over effortlessly, and started kissing up my torso, which I hadn't realised was bare. This warm fuzzy feeling filled me as her hair lightly touched my skin along with her lips, either side of her face. I loved this girl, so much. Then she touched my lips with hers and this bolt of electricity flowed through me. I became hungry now, applying more pressure to her gorgeous full lips. I flipped her over again, forcing myself down, deeper, her hands ran down my back, down the inside of my wings. The sun was warm on my back. The heat here was immense but bearable. I load firmly on top of her, our legs tangled around each others and she pulled away to breath, I looked down between us catching my own. Before proceeding back.

Then I woke up just like that, back on this dark cold cave, no warmth, apart from Max's against me. I squeezed her a little, just to make sure she was still there.

**ooooh faxness :) review...say 55 reviews? Sweet :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Twenty eight :) thanks to arizonakittylover (ingenues name btw) and to booklove992001 for adding me to alerts subscriptions you beauties... And arizonakittylover for the review :)I hope you like this one, I don't do it often but it's all in third person :) also would like to point out this story alone has nearly got 3000 hits rather then the overall total of all my stories so thank you so much for the support you make me one happy girly :)**

Still keeping watch Sam took the time to think about the months event toiling around in his brain, like a lost fish. He though about when Max was first brought to him, how worried he had been for Flick and Fangs safety, then when they were all together how amazing it was to have that family unit they had. Then when he left, he left her, which he was warned not to do by Fang, who had previously done it and it resulted in his capture, then having been broken out of the school by the people he deserted because that's the kind of people they were. Iggy going back to the flock, highlighted to Sam how much family was important. He looked over at Flick, perching on Fang's shoulder, the way he had left her. He was so worried about her he wanted to actually take her to a hospital. Hopefully though she could use his power to heal herself quickly. After the massive explosion at the school though, when the four of them agreed to get back to the safe house as quick as they could, Sam had got there first and waited a good few days before he went schitzo when no one turned up, they had all got split up from the flying debris and made a pact. Sam wasn't to know that they had been captured, so kept waiting out the days. It had been most likely the longest time he had ever spent away from Flick since birth and it killed him, she hadn't picked up on this though, and she wasn't to blame for it either, she was so heavy with unnatural chemicals that she didn't really know what way was up, let alone what Sam was feeling. It was quick thinking on Fangs part to put the emergency phone on Max, somehow he knew she would need it more, and it weren't for that they wouldn't have got out. His suspicions were getting even more correct by the minute, they had been through surgery, if you could call it that.  
A few white coats dotted around a table, only a few left of them now since the explosion and the collapsing of there building, only the erasers had survived with the odd few scientist who recaptured and experimented on Flick and Fang. They looked at their results then looked at a cage in the corner, where a very scruffy looking Dylan slumped, arms across his chest.  
"Are you happy, with letting them go...you had amazing potential, now look at you, worthless, useless..."  
"Well it was fun while it lasted..." He retaliated in his own perfected cocky tone.  
"She will never be interested in you, I suggest you quite while your ahead" out of the scientists that survived it had to be her that did didn't it. Although she did look a little worse for wear. In fact she looked like a close relation of Frankenstein with her visible stitches and adhesive bandages.  
"I know, but if it weren't for you I wouldn't be like this..." He had a point, which echoed through the room. Although the she-white-coat didn't think so. He felt guilty all the same, he basically lead the erasers to her with out his knowledge but still, he should have thought more thoroughly about his plan, but he was angry and upset about the little betrayal and the underlying heart break that he is made to love Max, he can't control it, but he can't have her...that was mind torture.  
"We have brought you a friend Dylan, maybe this would help you change your mind" he had no idea what the hell they were on about what view did he have that he needed to change. Then they carried someone through struggling against the guards. Dylan almost flew back in his cage. It was her, it was Max. They opened his change and chucked her in, he caught her but she caught her self and tried to run out of the cage.  
"Max?" He said. Somehow she looked different to him.  
"Maya actually..." Her voice was hoarse and husky from possibly screaming. In fact she had been, screaming in pain, screaming through the torture. "Dylan right?" She looked at him in disgust, although she was silently glad that she had someone else; being alone, although she liked, did get lonely. She couldn't deny that the guy did look like a movie star even if his clothes were mud stained and bloody.  
"This is a clone of Max, but I guess you already knew that...she was a success compared to others..." Maya rolled her eyes like she had heard this all before which was entirely true, she was always being compared to Max. Even by Fang who she felt some hostility to, I guess her and Dylan shared that in common..."we need you both to help us with something?"  
"Oh really, and what would that be?" Maya even had the same bite as Max, which Dylan loved about her although he couldn't help noticing that Maya was a more angry version of Max, more fire in her, more angst.  
"Infiltrate the group split them up...we need Sam, he is our hope in the future..."  
"Would you like fries with that?" Maya quipped.  
"Then you are both free, we would no longer need you" they had both heard that one before.  
"And if we don't?" Dylan delivered taking Maya off guard.  
"Then you both die, actually tortured, I think that's worse isn't it?" Maya took a stance although Dylan wasn't really sure what that would achieve. Maya although lacked to admit it did not want to be tortured anymore, but she wasn't prepared to go down with out a fight, and no way was she helping them out.  
"Can we talk alone please?" Maya asked this time taking Dylan off guard.  
"Why?"  
"So I can discus this with my business associate." Maya retaliated.  
"If you must" and eraser wheeled there cage into a room making them both fall on one another and when the crate we set down harsh and they left Maya regained her composure and sat opposite Dylan.  
"Look, I know why you were made and what purpose you served so I want to make it clear that I am not Max, therefore you do not have those manufactured feelings for me. On that note, I want to say that no matter how much Fang has angered you or whatever, we are not helping these white coats okay, seriously they have put us through enough, and thirdly I like to be alone okay, I work alone, so if your thinking about an escape route don't expect me to get you out of here too..." She spoke firmly.  
"Wow, you think I'm some love struck idiot that I would even like you, that is shallow, and I have nothing with Fang anymore it's not worth it, I wouldn't dream of helping these white coats thank you very much and FYI I would actually get you out if I had an escape route because guess what whether you like it or not we are in this together..."  
"Whatever, each to their own...do you have an escape route 'movie' boy?"  
"No, with the account of being in this cage with not even a hair grip to get us out, no I don't Max" the word slipped out before he could catch it.  
"Excuse me?" She was right up in his face. "Listen movie boy and listen good, I am not Max okay? Although I look like her I was 'brought up' differently, who are you to judge you're like what two?"  
"I'm sorry, I genuinely am it must be hard to have to live up yo her..." There was genuine in his voice. Maya was taken back.  
"It's all right, it must be sucky having to feel for someone not of your choosing..." Dylan nodded. He too, in her face seeing the small differences, like her skin wasn't as dark as Max's, she cocked her head the opposite side and her expressions were different. Maya was a diamond in the rough in comparison to Max. Maya winced a little and fell to the groud off balance.  
"Maya, are you okay?" Dylan knelt down.  
"I'm fine" she looked just to the left of him, she for some reason couldn't look at him dead in the face.  
"Let me help you..."  
"I'm fine-" she cut him off. "They just broke a few ribs, I'm fine, really" she slumped right down on the floor. He joined her as its all he could do. He could feel her body heat from where he was sat, like an inch between them. He wanted to comfort her, but didn't now how she would take it. She gripped his leg as a jolt of pain struck her, as it was the nearest thing to grab on to.  
"Maya?" Dylan said. She screamed out in pain again. He clutched her, feeling a bit weird about it, and to much of his surprise she didn't reject it. He wanted to take her pain away, she sounded like Max in pain and he couldn't have that. A white coat came in with a needle, Dylan tried to pull Maya away from it but the white coat was too quick.  
"It's just morphine...for the pain..." He was young and seemed a little scared. As quickly as he appeared he left without another word.  
"Dylan?" Maya asked. She loosened her grip on him, relaxing, the drugs taking effect.  
"Mmm"  
"Thank you..." Dylan thought the drugs must be working for her to be suddenly nice to him, for once. "No really, no one has held me in a while..." She felt really fuzzy inside but at least there was no pain, well dulled down anyway. She held onto Dylan until her eyes grew heavy and leant on his shoulder, she finally let them close, for some reason she felt safe for once and fell into a deep sleep. Dylan, still weary on what do to let her sink onto him. He didn't want to let go, the comfort of just being with someone, regardless of who they are felt brilliant. He hadn't felt this since Paris. It was like he was finally understood and from all people a clone of Max, someone manufactured in her cause. She was one special person to have things created for her. Dylan thought, shame he couldn't be there for it. He still loved max but accepted the truth it would never happen, he still wanted to save her though and this was not out of love, or maybe it was, or maybe he didn't want to see people go though what he did...that's why he saved Fang and Flick. He knew that now.

**so what did you think? This is what I thought was going to happen in the real series that Dylan was made moor max but maya being a clone of...couldn't he feel for her too? I don't knew what do you think? And also not a fan of dylan but I do feel for the guy a little sorry :/ and maya I think is a bit misunderstood? Let me know what you think of maya and then what you think of Dylan in a review or pm, I'm genuinely interested :) I think they are both misunderstood personally but still hate Dylan's guts :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Twenty nine :) I think a massive shout out is in order for totalbooknerd13 that review was priceless...and a little shout out to . .you. (You don't scare me :) not really sure you were suppose too) and maep01 cheers for the all rounder (ie alert, favourite, review 'freaking' is the word of the week for me so thank you for that too) :) **

**stars, almost reached 60 reviews for this as well so really chuffed, thanks to all who have reviewed you make me feel special (cue sarcastic 'awwww') anywho, a well deserved chapter, going to be a bit slow on updates as I family commitments and yak :) cheers for your continued support you lovely people...also I swear to god all of you are female on here, which is cool, I mean girl power and that, but can you drop me a review that some males are reading this I would like to appeal to all so that would do me a solid...if none..never mind, just was interested is all...**

**anywho enough talking... Wait one more thing...thanks for getting back to me on my questions :)...sorry carry on...**

Sam got up from his seated position and woke up Fang, he was getting too tired to concentrate and knew that if he had carried on, he would have missed it and put the group on danger. He shook Fang lightly, but instead of waking him, he woke Max.  
"On watch?" She said groggily.  
"Please...it's getting to that point now..." She started to shuffle.  
"No problem..." She got up placing Fang on Flick and Sam went the other side next to Flick. As Max sat to keep watch she knew it was only going to be an hour or so before she would have to get them all up and she kid herself that she has fine, although she felt like she had been hit by a freight train. Nevertheless she sat on the rock that Sam was on and stared out along the cave, roughly carved by nature around her. A dull grey glow was forming at the entrance, although she couldn't see daylight she knew it was there. The erasers had most likely given up now, but they could still be close, searching every millimetre but clearly not hard enough. Sam had no disturbance through the night which worried him, almost as things were too quite. But he trusted Max and she was definitely more aware of these things then he was. He wasn't afraid to admit she was better at the job, that's the way she was made. He closed around Flick making sure she was still asleep and laying almost on her. He drifted quite quickly into sleep considering the paranoia that the group seemed to share. Maybe it was a bird kid thing.

POV Flick

I ran down the corridor a light speeding through it, a bright enigma of oranges and yellows. It was hot too, maybe too hot, unbearable, I practically felt my skin drying, flaking and melting under it. This funny feeling was all over me like a wet clothe, like a mask to cover up, a strange numbness. My head screamed although I could have sworn I was screaming out loud, I felt like doing so. Paralysed trapped by the clothe, by the mask. Then I saw the blue, was it the sky? I hoped it was although something tells me it wasn't. It was too turquoise to be the sky unless we were in the Caribbean right now, although again I don't believe that to be true by any means. Then there was the beep, long-lasting monotone sound that seemed to ring through not just my ears but my whole body like a beam of light around a corner, filling every inch of space in its path. Then a jolt, electrifying and not the good kind, not the good kind of when Sam stroke my wings, nothing like that. It was horrible, horrific...slicing. Then another. Easier then the first but maybe I was just more prepared this time. Then everything ceased. I drifted into nothingness, a white vast space, it was beautiful, brilliant. Then another. The perfect little whit washed world came crashing, tumbling down like a demolished building. The dampening of a fire with a bucket of water. Then that pain. That feeling. I opened my eyes but immediately shut them due to the overhead light, or lights it looked like many all centred in one spot. I felt around me and found the ridge of what ever I was on. Cold and hard. To avoid the lights I looked left, opening my eyes carefully. There was a tray with shiny metal on it. I tried to make out the shapes but my vision was spotted with dark patches that resembled the bright lights I had the unfortunate accident of looking into. Then I saw it, a pair of scissors, then a scalpel...oh god I was awake during an operation. Holy crap. I tired to call out but my thorough was sore like I had been screaming. I wanted to be back in that beautiful white place again, maybe I could find Sam there...that monotone sound that vibrated through me almost changed to a steady rhythm rather then a long lasting note. I exhaled, which I was surprised I could do and closed my eyes. Then something pressed on my throat, something strong, I gasped, trying to find just a little bit of air.

Then I woke up, grabbing Sam, clutching him so hard that I thought my fingers would pop through his skin.  
"Woah Flick are you alright?" I inhaled as deeply as I could. I could breath now. Sam kept me at arms distance from him, searching my face. Heavy bags were under his eyes.  
"I think I had an operation, they cut me open, I almost died..." Sam took me into a tight embrace, pulling my head against his chest. His heart beating so fast. I looked down, the ground several feet below us. He was flying. I pulled away enough to see Fang and Max either side of us in the air. He had carried me, not woken me up...god I wish he had.  
"I knew it..." Fang said and Max nodded in agreement.  
"We are going to find a motel okay guys we all need rest, and as much as we can, shifts will have to be short and then we fly at night okay?" Max said. She always had a plan which filled me with reassurance. I nodded in agreement with Sam and Fang.

POV Sam

When we got to the motel, Max managed to get a room with two rooms inside for privacy and I couldn't have been more thankful, and just by our luck the bedrooms had bared windows, which I know sounds dodgey but at least no one could get in. I laid Flick down on the Bed as soon as we got in and no way was she doing any watch shifts, Max agreed too. She was still pretty whacked and I just wanted to spend as much time with her as I possibly could, in hope that she could use my power in some way to heal herself. Max took the first shift and Fang the second, they both wanted to swap with each other and to much of my relief they didn't want me watching either. Wasn't really sure whether to take that as a criticism or not, but they wanted the best for Flick. As I laid her down I made sure she was covered in the warn, thin duvet.  
"Sam?" She even sounded weak.  
"I'm right here..." I laid down next to her making her literally lay in my arms. Her head was on my shoulder, her arm across my chest.  
"Why do I feel so...?" She looked up at me.  
"I think your dream was a memory Flick, you probably have some sort of anaesthetic running around in that body of yours."  
"Where were you?" She asked. My heart constricted painfully.  
"The safe house like we agreed Flick, I didn't know...when we got split...I, I'm so sorry-" she kissed me shutting me up.  
"This isn't your fault..." She could tell I was guilty and it killed me. She kissed me harder, but pulled away wincing. "I'm sorry..." She paused. "It's not you it's me..." She laughed, this is one of the many things I loved about Flick, no matter what the situation she always had a way of laughing about it. She nodded.  
"What is it?"  
"My- everything..." She said now serious.  
"I thought I was you're everything?" I joked. She laughed which made, even me, feel better. She shuffled closer and closed her eyes.  
"Sam you need rest too..." She said. She was right, she was always right.

**drop us a review please... :) **


	30. Chapter 30

**We have reached chapter thirty! What is up with that?...totalbooknerd13 loving the 'slick' (the shipping name for Sam and Flick...question, what is the one for maya and Dylan? Mylan? Daya?) ...in answer to MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA question (what the hell is up with the pen name it's is a reference to something? Meatballs turn crazy red 1...maximum ride 2...identification 3...meditating igloos 4...Viking Albert? Just a guess :) also like you anyway from your previous review about me so cheers for that) yeah um...the answer right...max never saw the rest of the flock, she dreamt it...they're all ****'somewhere safe' with Iggy (cant give too much away... just looked back over all my reviews and thank you so much they make me feel happy when im down... just a quick shout out to puddingtalk...you were my first reviewer...are you still with me? if you are shoot me a Pm or review, just interested whether you're still on the FOF journey cheers...****and thanks to Ains for the review too...I think that's everything, lets waltz...**

Max looked out the window, looking at the blocked town before her, watching the birds in the air flying high in a 'v' formation that she knew to well. Her flock, she wandered what they were doing now.  
"Hey..." Fang said scooting next to her.  
"You should be asleep..." She said, although she was happy he was there, his arm around her waist and rubbing her with his thumb on her hip.  
"I know...but what about you?"  
"I'm fine, I had a long sleep at the cave..." She said resisting the urge to yawn.  
"How about we do it together for a little while?" Fang compromised. She looked up at him, he couldn't help himself to lean down and kiss her, when their lips connected his heart leaped, now gripping her hips, pulling her close and on top of him. "You're so beautiful..." He said against her lips.  
"Normally I would say cut the crap, but you talking against my lips, like that, is so sexy"  
"Likewise" he dug a hand in her hair. Pulling her head down on to his again and nibbling her lip.  
"Fang?"  
"Hmmm..." He sounded.  
"Why are you so irresistible?" She said digging her hands into his front jean pockets.  
"I didn't know I was, but come to mention it..." He joked.  
"Fang, you're so open and I don't know, different around me...I like it" he gave a little laugh.  
"Only with you, I can be myself..." He smiled naturally. Max smiled too, looking in to his eyes. She looked down between them and then back it his face slowly. Then she lowered herself on to him carefully and he wrapped his wings around her, whilst she tucked hers in.

POV Max.  
"We should talk about this stuff more often..." I said. Which was true, we should, though we never really get a minute alone, so the opportunity is rare.  
"Didn't you hear that?..." I looked around the room and started towards the window. "No, I mean in your head" I exhaled and snuggled back down on him.  
"No, what did you say?"  
"You can't hear me?" I looked up, a worried look across his face I shook my head. "You're not blocking me are you?" _No not at all._ I projected. "Are you?"  
"I just answered in your head, no...if anything I'm open..."  
"What's happening?" He said almost verge on whine.  
"I don't know..." I confide. I stroked his cheek, he had a slight stubble which scratched against my hand. He took that hand and held it in his.  
"What do you think is in stake for us yet?" He spoke.  
"Beef, pork..." I joked and he gave a little chuckle. "Well, they still want Sam, I guess, but as for Flick and you, I think they have done all they can...they've got what they needed, as for Sam, they probably still want him...I mean, he can time travel, I wander how useful that would be for them...to see their own future ahead of them."  
"Do you think they could change the future and learn from it?"  
"Nah I should imagine only observe it...you can't change what is already been set" I don't really know where that came from but for me it seemed logical, plus Sam had already said that to us once.  
"I don't think he has even traveled in time..." Fang rubbed my forehead. Come to think of it I don't think he has, or if he has he hasn't told us, does he Ben know he can do it...I mean they only have an inkling from the visit they had from themselves but they were so young, and they said they had found something in the lab. They only worked on an assumption.  
"Hmmm..." He kissed my forehead.  
"What are you thinking?" He smoothed back my hair. "I can hear the brain of yours..." He seemed so strange, not that I'm complaining but I know Fang, where is all the cute-sey stuff coming from? Maybe it's being a way from the Flock he doesn't have to be the father figure anymore he could just be him. Or maybe due to the fact he can't hear my thoughts, why is that? Maybe the operation both him and Flick seemed to have gone through. Did I? I don't remember anything but then again, they can erase that. Maybe the reason he was being cute was down to the operation...but it seemed genuine, like he always had it in him.  
I looked up at him, his face questioning but he had an easy smile across it. Where was that old half-smile gone? "You didn't answer me..."  
"Sorry, I'm thinking about you..."  
"What about me?" He lowered his lips on mine and I melted into the kiss like an ice cream which had dripped onto the pavement. "You're so amazing..."  
"You're not too bad yourself..." He groaned and pulled my head deeper. My hands were all in his hair now, I couldn't help it, I was suppose to be keeping watch and yet he was just so...captivating. Damn him. I had never felt so not-paranoid since I don't know when. His hair was soft as I sifted it through my fingers.  
"Max..." He whispered. I kissed him deeper, intensifying the moment further, putting my heart and soul into it.  
"Fang..." I whispered back. Just saying his name sent shivers though me. He ran his hand down my back, down my wings, oh god. It felt so nice just to be touched, I practically groaned myself. He twisted me down on my back his wings completely splayed for comfort above him. They were so magnificent, dark and mysterious, they reflected him perfectly. Although with me he was less mysterious. It gave me a massive high that I was the only one who could do that. Now that he was above me he was completely in control. He started to lift my top and I responded by lifting his too. He retracted his wings so I could pull it off and over his head, his bare, muscular chest was in full view. I pulled it over and as I did he lifted mine. Then he laid down next to me making me lay on him.  
"Max you've got to sleep..." I groaned.  
"If you wanted me to sleep this bad you should have asked..."  
"I had to relax you some way..."  
"Sometimes I don't like you..." I snuggled into his bare chest.  
"Trust me if we had it my way..." He had a point, it had relaxed me, although I wasn't going to admit that. "Plus my sisters next door, it's kind of creepy"  
"I guess..." He had a another valid point.  
"And the fact we are 'keeping watch'"  
"Yeah, yeah made your point..."

I let myself drift into my dreams, because this is what mattered, me getting rest, I needed it there was no doubt about that, I still felt like I had been hit by a freight train and a horrible sick feeling which just screamed tiredness. Plus Fang was really comfortable, the best bed, like ever...then I was asleep. My last thought was Fang and the first when I wake up.

When I woke, I woke naturally and to Fangs face, that half-smile printed on his face. The boy was back.  
"Nice sleep Hon?"  
"Ummm..." Wait, did he just call me hon? "Yes thank you 'hon'" I joked.  
"Yeah, my new name for you..."  
"Because Max isn't appropriate?" I joked.  
"Of course it is..." He smiled, rubbing my stomach with his thumb.  
"Is it swap time?"  
"Sam came in a little while ago said he would do a shift because he was too awake, so we both can sleep, plus you had only two hours of sleep." I was a little sceptical of the arrangement but liked the fact we could fall asleep together. That's what I liked best.  
"Wait, were you waiting all this time for me to wake so that I wouldn't find you asleep and freak out..." He must have done...  
"Maybe..."  
"Why didn't you wake me and tell me?"  
"You looked cute, I didn't want to wake you when you looked so relaxed." Oh, Fang.  
"I really love you" I said.  
"I really, really love you too" he rolled on top of me sprinkling kisses all up my neck and face. I traced a line down his bare chest hovering over me, so smooth and Fang type pale.  
Then he started to kiss my stomach my arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him up again to meet my face. Touching my nose with his and finding his lips underneath.  
"We seriously need to get that sleep in, or why aren't going to have enough energy to do anything..." That didn't really mean to come out the way it sounded. He laughed realising by my face that I didn't mean it in that way.  
"You have a point..."  
"I always have a point..." I reminded him. He collapsed onto me and through an arm around the back of his head and playing with my hair on the opposite side. I moved from under him, to laying on his shoulder. I exhaled closing my eyes and raising one of my legs over him, with his free arm he held my waist and both began to fall into sleepiness.

**what you guys thinking? Drop a review or pm if you prefer my munchkins and you will be mentioned unless you don't want me too :) even if your a guest :) we all started as a guest once :) swear my authors notes are getting longer :/ sorry about that :3**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thirty one...skygirl28 you star for following and lilliana1313 for the suggestion but so not happening :)  
Thanks for hanging with me from my little Minnie break there for a wedding and would love to give a big thanks to anyone who has read, favourited the story, favourited me, looked at my profile, sent me PMs and you reviewers and even you alert subscription people :) because if you are reading this your either waiting it out or just wanna' know what's going on next so thank you so much! Big hugs to all, or if no hug a friendly hand shake or pat on the back, I can do those...unless you're tall, I'm quite short so might not be able to reach your back but besides the point still love you guys immensely...have come to the conclusion that I have an all female audience as no one got back to me on the male front unless you're shy :) cheers again** :)

Dylan paced their cell not thinking out loud but quietly to himself and Maya stared at him an eyebrow raised.  
"There has to be a way out..." She exclaimed but quietly, which Dylan thought was impossible but there you go.  
"I'm thinking..." He said still pacing.  
"Will you sit down...geese your making me nervous movie boy" Dylan stopped in his tracks.  
"Why do you call me that?" He stared at her. She thought to herself before she spoke.  
"I dunno' seems fitting I guess..." He joined her sitting on the floor next to her with a few inches between them. "Anyway, have you thought of anything yet?"  
"Apart form flying out the door as soon as it opens, no" he said frustrated.  
"Alright, keep your movie wig on..." She said noticing his forceful tone, he was angry, not at her but at himself. "I think that sounds smashing, except I need some rest if I'm going to burst through that door..."  
"I can help you, y'know if you fall behind" she felt like snapping back at him but then realised he was only trying to be nice, she guessed, and she did feel like crap, those punches she was still recovering from, she wasn't too sure if she had internal bleeding or not, usually she heal quite quickly.  
"Thanks..." She winced in pain and he looked at her with concern in his eyes. Then she opened her eyes wide as if realising something obvious. "Dylan?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Do you trust me?" He was taken back, but to avoid the awkward hesitation, he proceeded.  
"Yeah, I guess..." She pinned him against the wall, using small ounce of her strength to do it. "What are you doing?"  
"Testing..." She said, a plan in her eyes. He pushed her back genially but with enough force to loose her grip. She regained her composure and proceeded to hold him up against the wall. He looked at her slightly worried. She smiled. But then loosened her grip, watching him slump against the wall looking at the door which not even a small sound for the inside came.  
"What the hell were you doing?"  
"Testing to see if I put you in danger heather they would come to rescue you, you could be on their side, I had to rule it out"  
"You're paranoid..." He said but immediately kicked himself after saying it, Max was paranoid... "You think I would stoop that low? What if you work for them?"  
"Oh please..." She said. "My gut hurts like an absolute..." She stopped, not being able to think of what she wanted to compare it too, it's the worst pain she had felt in recent years.  
"I can't believe you would think that..."  
"Weren't you?"  
"Not until now, no"  
"Then you really are stupid"  
"I guess so then" Maya through herself forward on to him, smashing her lips against his for a very, very short second then pulling away quickly. Wiping her mouth, she stepped back. Why the hell had she done that? Dylan stood forward a little, mixed emotions cloaked him like a soft but scratchy blanket. What was that? He face showed, he glowed a little pink now, not taking his eyes off her. He was in shock, but he kind of liked it. She turned away and sat on the floor hugging her knees. He came to sit next to her. A few inches between. Then he shuffled a little closer and put his arm around her, but she shrugged it off and tutted. Dylan didn't know what to do, he felt for her, but at the same time the rejection hurt. After all she did come at him first. So he kept in the same place and became extremely aware of her hip touching his, he out stretched his legs and thorough his head back against the wall and exhaling loudly.  
"It's not you..." She said at last.  
"'It's me?'" He laughed, she gave a little chuckle herself, looking down at the floor.  
"Yeah, something like that...I haven't...I...I haven't talked to some one who hasn't tried to torture or kill me in months..."  
"I got Max out of here, then I got Fang and Flick out too...all of them hate me because of something I can't control..."  
"They don't hate you, just dislike you immensely..." She was trying to make him feel better but it wasn't her forte.  
"Max, she pretended to like me, to love me...just to get out of here..."  
"Ouch, dude...that burns"  
"Tell me about it, she just doesn't understand...I can't help what I feel, she's perfect y'know..."  
"I know, always the perfect one...always the better one...although she can't help that either you know she was kinda made first..." Dylan laughed a little.  
"Yeah I guess, first come, first serve..."  
"We will always be second best y'know..." She lifted her head and turned to Dylan, she was now able to look at him.  
"I'm so jealous of you..." Dylan said, meaning it in all it's entirety.  
"Why?" She looked at him suspiciously.  
"Because even though you're a clone of her you've got your own identity somehow, I have one of that...I feel like I ave no control over anything"  
"Then take control" She said as though she'd done it a million times over.  
"Easy for you to-" he stopped himself, realising her was wrong.  
"You can do it too...with kando" he gave a short laugh. "Like right now" she leant over him, and he took her in an embrace as she lost balance and toppled onto his lap. He lifted her so that she was securely on his lap, his legs either side of her and let her lean back. Her head on his chest. "See, you can do it movie boy...but I don't know if I count as y'know I'm kind of Max..."  
"You're Maya and nothing like Max..." He said and she froze to her spot. It was clear by the shock on her face that no one had said that to her before, she wanted to break the silence.  
"So do you come here often?" She said laughing herself at her own joke.  
"Yes, actually I make a it of a habit out of it annoyingly"  
"Well, I'm new, can you show me around" Dylan's heart beat breath her head, and she could hear the beat underneath, fairly rapid for someone sitting down. He pointed to one corner of the room.  
"Here is the imaginary swimming pool, this is where the coolios kids hang, then next to it we have the library for the study conscious kids..." He carried on for a good ten minutes and making Maya laugh every so often. At last Dylan had his hands either side of her hips, thumbing the sides of her back. He wings curled behind her roughly.

POV Fang

By nightfall we had extended into the air, Flick was still dangerously weak but she was getting better, our next stop was another motel. We all thought it was best that Flick had the comfort to which she needed to rest. Sam had taken me to one side earlier and said how worried he was that she was repairing herself quick as she used too. I told him not to worry, with my mask of emotionless but I think this time he saw through it, the worry and the guilt I felt. Max was now stooping to the left and we all followed her each and every movement, she was like a SatNav, a pretty, intelligent, sexy, beautiful SatNav, all in all. He wings were so graceful in the air that it contrasted her personality in away that she wasn't really at all graceful especially the way she eats, I mean I don't care, she's perfect. She suddenly ducked down out of sight and I followed turning back to see whether Sam, holding Flick, had done the same. She whizzed through the trees so fast that I lost sight of her a few times, then she slowed to a halt on the ground and we all landed to join her. I was a little apprehensive of what she was going to say.  
"I think I heard a chopper" she said and I put a hand on her shoulder, in the dark. Our night vision was better then average but it wasn't brilliant. She put her hand on top of mine in acknowledgement.  
"A chopper?" Sam said.  
"I haven't seen one of those since well...flying erasers..."  
"It could be a rescue chopper..." Flick pipped, and she had a point.  
"I know, I didn't want to take the risk though, just incase."  
"Good shout..." Flick said. I could tell she was straining to talk and stand, most likely to stay awake too. The sound of the chopper grow louder and we all stood under a tree so be concealed. It flew right over the top but didn't stop to land, we were safe. Hopefully. Max exhaled a sigh of relief.  
"We gotta keep moving...it looked like a rescue, but I wanted to be cautious" she spoke.  
"Totally" Sam said, I agreed by nodding then thought to myself that she couldn't see me nodding at it was almost pitch black.  
"Yeah" I said. She took my hand in hers for a second, squeezing it and then dropping it back down. Taking off into the air. Sam followed and I a third. Sam looked strange from behind because of carrying Flick, made his weight distribution different. I whizzed around behind me just to check if we were all clear and proceeded forward. I forgot what it was like flying in the dark. It felt so weird, but a good weird. Like I had been doing it my whole life. Oh wait I had.

** Sorry for the absence...and review! :) **


	32. Chapter 32

**Is it thirty two now? Oh my lemons :) well another thanks to Evelyn7023 for the follow :) if you have tumblr you can check my lil blog out if you like it's under my pen name, which you may have forgotten is Superride1796 with two 'R's so yeah it had maximum ride re-blogs and stuff which you might like :) okay then...hope you liked the last chapter I do like a bit of third person narrative just to break it up so, y'know :) anywho read on...**

Max calmed down from her little paranoia trip and flew straight to the destination, sure she wasn't being followed and kept Flick in mind at all times. She looked back at the group, Fang on her tail almost blending in with the night, then the bulky figure at the back, Sam and Flick. Fang had offered to take Flick for a while but Sam didn't let him. Max knew he needed rest too, his arms must be killing him.

POV Flick.

I felt so dan helpless I mean, what was I suppose to do, be a team player, do my rounds but I could barely even walk. Every inch of my body ached and for some reason I couldn't heal myself, although I felt better in Sam's arms, I always felt better in his arms. I looked up at him every so often when I was conscious, every time his eyes were focused on what was ahead. His eyes were glassy in the moonlight and his hair was sticky to his face. Dawn was rising above the horizon which looked from hear like water, rather then a city. I hadn't realised how long I had been out for it looked like we were in a completely different state. The ground was dotted with trees every now and then, and the ground undulated beneath us, fields of different shades of green flowed below. As dawn raised the earth looked blue. Sam had dropped down and landed quite skilfully and softly on the field laying me down on the soft grass. He moved his hands over my body and to my face, I looked at him giving him a weak smile, he returned it with an equally weak one himself. He exhaled stroking my cheek. I touched his hand making him stop, holding it there until I heard other foot steps. Max was now the other side of me she looked over at Sam then down at me.  
"Sam, I'm so sorry..." Max consoled. I'm a little confused.  
"Sorry?" He retaliated, looking down at me.  
"I don't know what to say..."  
"Nothing, nothing will change it..." He said, what the hell was he on about. "Why isn't it working?"  
"Fang's power isn't working either..." Max informed, whilst being joined by the man himself. Fang had red circles around his eyes.  
"She's going to be fine..." Fang tried, although he was a rock a little emotion quivered in his voice.  
"Your face tells me otherwise..." Sam was angry, I wasn't sure why.  
"Sam, calm down, what's wrong?" I tried but the words didn't escape my mouth. I sat up trying to reach out to him and pull myself up. I managed to with much determination, Sam didn't help at all, just stood there. His clothing was soft, I turned around to face Max and Fang, noticing my body was still on the ground. Okay what the hell. Suddenly I realised there was no pain, just an ache, an ache in my heart, an ache in my head. Why was there two of me. Am I dead? Then I screamed. Screamed till my own shrill in my ears incapsulated my body making me slump to the ground in a heap.  
"Flick I love you so much, please just wake up so I know you're okay..." So I wasn't dead? Comatosed maybe. It was like I was there but not, like in spirit but not in body. This was really freaking me out, big time. I could touch them so why couldn't they feel me. I can't be dead unless this is what being a ghost was like. Bugger. Why am I dead? I needed to get away. I extended my wings, I could find these guy later but right now I wanted a place to my own to think not that they would know. I flew into the air leaping and hovering a few feet above them but couldn't go any further, an invisible barrier block my path. Crap. Looks like I had to be near myself In the distance I saw a figure flying. It was huge, then when I peered deeper, closer the figure evolved into three separate figures. They were heading for the others. I looked down they were oblivious. I rush down to the ground, a sloppy landing. But when I crashed to the floor there were no grazes, no pains. I was indestructible. But no time for that I had to warn them. I tried Max going right in her face, jumping and flailing my arms about.  
"Max we need to go!" No response, I went over to Sam but in the interim falling over a rock and onto my body. "We need to go!" I took a sharp intake of breath. "We need to go!" I shouted it came out weak but it was there.  
"Flick?" Thank god for that!  
"Flyboys,three of them!"  
"How did you-?"  
"Just trust me!" Sam scooped me up and ran up into the air accelerating into the air after Max and Fang.  
"I love you, please explain to me later what just happened..."  
"I will, I love you too..." I said, relieved to find they could hear me. What was that? An outer body experience? All the pain was still apparent, creeping back into my system like a virus on a computer, infecting every fibre of my body. Do I smell a new power, a useful one? Did they implant this in me? Or did they just miss it? Oh god, what is going on with me?  
Max had swooped in a town and finally set on the porch of another rough looking motel. She got us a standard room with two doubles, we couldn't have a wall separating us it was too risky. As we got in Sam set me down on the bed, but I protested to lying down and opted for a chair.  
"What happened back there?" Sam pleaded almost, dragging the answer out, like it had been eating him up inside, like a worm in an apple. In fact if you looked hard enough in this place you may just see one, a worm that is...not an apple, I don't think anything has been fresh here for months. Not that I'm complaining or anything, beats a cold hard floor of a cave. Sam clicked a finger in front of me, snapping back into reality.  
"I left my body, I thought I was dead, I could hear you, feel you, move about, pain free it was weird"  
"Like an outer body?" Max quipped.  
"Yes actually." I guess so, ho else could I explain it, it was nothing I had ever felt before and was scared to feel it again. Though, I couldn't help wandering how handy that may come, maybe I just needed practice. It was easy enough getting back into my body, wander if it was just as easy getting out. I wanted practice but I felt too tired to try, maybe the bed would have been best after all.  
"How you feeling though?" Sam asked holding my hand in his, standing before me.  
"Better..." I was but not great, I didn't want him to know that, I was already letting the side down.  
"And really?" He said. Damn it, he reads me like it was written on my face like a decaying book .  
"Better..." I repeated but he knew I was lying.  
"I thought I had lost you for a minute there Flick, gave us a bit of a scare..." Fang said, probably one of the longest sentences he had ever said in front of me. He was equally as worried and it made me feel bad. Fang was my brother and I wasn't afraid to say that I loved him, like he had been here his whole life. Max had picked up on it, I glance of understanding between us. She pulled next to him, the shoulders grazing. The look he gave her was heart warming. Sam carried me to the bed.  
"We'll keep watch don't you worry guys" Fang took her hand and they turned there backs towards us, floating towards the door together, having a quite conversation. Sam letting me rest my head on him and falling asleep.

** Now power alert! And to think you thought I had killed her off...nah too valuable I have plans for her, if you weren't thinking this then your smart, anyway review if you like...actually please do they make name happy and write to write more :) cheers :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sunaliceauquste...where did you come from? (I mean that in a loving, joking way btw) all will be explained, I mostly write these chapters, read them through and like any human being do not notice all my mistakes...sorry about that, and you probably won't see this until you read it (obviously) but hopefully when you read this you will smile and all will be explained as obviously this is chapter...whatever, and you're like chapter five so when you read this, this will be the response :) but thanks for the reviews the chapters get better I promise :) completely forgotten what chapter this is, 33? Anywho...thought I would make that apparent and yeah sorry for the absence I'm balancing school work (a levels which get me into uni) writing is like my escape from that, it's therapeutic and gets my mind off things so thank you for your support along the way :) oh and are you liking my metaphors? If you haven't noticed don't respond but yeah...just wandered :D... Just a short one this one :)**

It was an uneventful day in the motel room which was nearly coming to an end, Max and Fang had been sleeping for the past two hours while Sam kept watch twiddling his thumbs thinking about this new mutation of Flick's, it could be useful after all if she got herself trained enough she maybe able to go further? He thought about training himself up, trying to time travel himself, get the hang, get the gist. Did he actually do it before as children and if so how to do it again? Has he always had this power, or is it a mutation in later life? If so how did he travel as a child? The questions swirled in his head like Poseidon's whirlpool, making him feel sick and heavy, mentally. He threw his head back looking at the ceiling trying to focus, he hated being on watch and for this reason, the fact that he could run away with his thoughts which made him repulsed by himself to even think the things he did. Come to think of it he always thought about the future rather then the past, what's going to happen? Will he die some horrific death? Will he watch Flick die in front of him? If he could only see in his time line what would happen in everyone else's? There he goes again thinking of what the future might bring...not that he could stop it. He felt like Cassandra...not female but, the fact she knew things that no one would believe...accept he doesn't, or maybe he has. Like déjà vu...but everyone had that right?  
Dylan had Maya by the shoulders shaking her violently because she wouldn't wake up, he didn't know how long he had been asleep, but it felt like lifetimes. Some cruel evil lifetimes, but lifetimes all the same. He couldn't see her face because her back was to him as she sat on the floor. "Maya?" Dylan tried. Shaking her a bit more now.  
"Dylan?" She spoke, hoarsely. He stopped immediately.  
"Maya? Thank god"  
"I feel all heavy..." He 'ssh-ed' her, stroking her arm. "No, I can't, can't stay awake..."  
"You must do..."  
"Dylan my ribs..." She gripped her stomach her eyes watering with the pain, like a spring in the desert. They stung badly which hurt in itself. Who said you can't feel pain in two places? She doubled over, her head touching her knees, which would be impressive under any other circumstances. Dylan rubbed the bridge between her wings as she groaned. Her stomach clenched, her breathing irregular... Dylan didn't just think this were her ribs. She broke out in a fever sweat beaded her forehead. "Dylan? Make it stop..." She cried out. She forgot all about sleeping now, all her attention on the pain.  
"I don't, know how to...maya think of something great, something amazing, the best thing that you have ever felt, the best thing you have tasted..."  
"I can't!" She protested, shouting uncontrollably over the pain.  
"What is your favourite food?"  
"Please, Dylan I can't"  
"Favourite person?"  
"Dylan, stop-" she bit her lip as the pain surged on through tsunami style.  
"Okay, best tactics when taking on four erasers at once?" She huffed, exhaling irregularly trying to slow her breathing.  
"Chop the-" she cried out. "One in front, whilst kicking out to the right side...the other two simple uppercuts" she tried.  
"Best shot?" Dylan also tried.  
"I took down three erasers in one blow, by slamming my palm into its chest... The other two were knocked by him" she felt slight relief from her mind being taken off the subject of her pain.  
"Great-" Dylan thought hard. "Best sarcastic line?"  
"'Would you like fries with that'...best yet" Dylan laughed and slowly pulled her up from her position. She suddenly felt cold, like really cold and she shivered. Although there was no pain, the cold was intense, sharp right to her very core. "I'm so cold" Dylan took off his over shirt, revealing his bare muscular arms. He used it as a blanket to cover her and pull her to him. His body heat exhumed her, the more comfort from the touch she received exhilarated in her, she never wanted to be alone again. "Thanks..." She said. He cradled her in his arms, he could feel a heat coming from her too but it was dulled down some how like a dim light bulb.  
"Movie boys are good for other things..." He mocked her, if she was feeling her best she would have counteracted his statement but due to the situation she just gave a small, weak laugh which she thought was highly ironic.  
"MB I can't even tell you how true that is..." She said,her pain almost non existent. "They're torturing me, y'know...I don't know how they do it, they got inside my head because I let my guard down" her breathing had regulated, which Dylan could feel through his chest. "You, you brought me back..." Dylan didn't know what to say, but what he felt was a strange little bond between them was growing like roots for a small weed, entwining like he wanted their finger too. What? Was he seriously falling for Maya? She pulled her head forward and rubbed the back of her neck. A small tattoo lay there, a black misshapen spiral he touched it himself, she put her hand on top of his. "It's a flight symbol...good luck in flight or something...it has sentimental value..."  
"It's cool" he said, pulling his hand away reluctantly.  
"Thanks...MB" a large bang sounded outside the room, almost like an explosion. The ceiling shook, vibrating beneath and around them. Maya gripped Dylan's leg, her ribs really were aching now, and that pain was coming back. She couldn't let her guard down not now. "Dylan when that door opens we run..."  
"No." He said. "You can't run, I'm going to have to carry you..." Maya opened her mouth in protest, but the door had already burst open, smoke filling the room. Dylan without proper time to think, scooped her up and ran full pelt through the door. He tried to trace his tracks to the conference room surely he could unlatch a window. Surely. Through the smoke it was impossible and his eyes stung like a thousand needles. As he balanced Maya, who was fairly light anyway, he made sure her mouth was covered and covered his own. She had passed out by this point, the pure shook of moving sent her reeling. He burst into a door, any door he could find, running into the window. He didn't care if he hurt himself doing it. He was going to smash though, he was determined. As he ran into it, he didn't anticipate it to already be blown. He accelerated down to the ground, being so high up, was an advantage. He could correct his speed within time before smashing to the ground. He scooped awkwardly last minute and flying as far a way as possible the built up area providing shelter. He ducked down out of sight in a park. He had to find, find...his wallet. He tapped his pockets completely unaware they had left his wallet in there. Big mistake on their part. He opened it propping Maya down on the grassy floor of the park and laying down next to her so it didn't look suspicious. He tucked her wings out of view tucking his own in. Then fiddled with his wallet. He emptied out its contents and low and behold a small grey square fell out. A chip. Probably tracker... He took it and smashed it in his teeth, after throwing one bit to his left and the other to his right. Then looked at his cards trying to remember whether he had enough on there for a motel room or what ever.

**review! Sorry for the short ness :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter what 34... I actually bothered to look this time :) anyways... Lets cut the authors note and proceed, just a brief thanks for the now 70 reviews you're all amazing and I love you all :)**

Fang had the lead this time, while Max stayed at the back. Although Flick felt slightly better, flying seemed out of the question still and it killed her, she wanted to fly, she loved flying the freedom, the breeze, the exhilaration...but she couldn't not only would it in danger her but the others too.

POV Max

Right will let's just say that I'm a little bummed, as everyone is getting new powers and stuff and I'm stuck as me...sure I can breath underwater, although I haven't tried it in donkeys, and did communicate with Fang sometimes telepathically, and have a really annoying voice in my head which turns up every now and then never at the correct times...so unreliable. Who decided so to give leader of the flock, saver of the world any cool new mutations? I mean what actually gives? Sam can travel through time, Flick can whatever and Fang can read minds and crap...what the hell can I do? Talk to a voice that doesn't answer back, like ever... Meh. Maybe I was just perfect originally, I say with a cheeky grin on my face, but hey it could be true right? Not being big headed at all...  
Although I hadn't shared this thought, or impulse or whatever I think Fang knew what I was feeling, he always did, like the damned thing was written on my face. I wouldn't like to think I was readable, doesn't really go down with the whole style y'know? Come to think of it, I needed answers though the lengths I have to go to get those I'm not prepared. I'm always going to need those answers though. Maybe it was time to call Jeb. What am I saying? It's never time to call Jeb...ever. I didn't need his help and if I did I wouldn't ask or it. I also couldn't help feeling that we aren't trained enough...like I need to brush up on hand to hand combat or something. Maybe that's what we will do. Cut flight time down, we were far enough away and we didn't need to spend more then one night in one place to get it done, we could do it everywhere. Flick is a minor exception...she's pretty good anyway, but I think Sam needs work, Fang can see it too. He's not bad just not as good as us...I guess Flick had no problem training with him, kicking the crap out of him, but he wouldn't want to hit her and maybe he thought it more of necessity for her to learn then for him. Was is it with guys being scared of girls. I mean be a man...guys? Anyway the point is Sam needs something plus he could try and put this time traveling to use, Fang could practice getting through to me and Flick on her outer body shenanigans and me...maybe if I push something will happen...hopefully I won't lay an egg or something... I am joking, but I wouldn't put it past them, never read about a bird-kid-birth but I think I could be on to something. Sorry, a little off topic, it's what flying does to you, boggles your brain to oblivion and produces some messed up wave or crazy bird-kid talk. Damn. I gave a quick glance over my shoulder, I didn't have to think about my flight it was completely natural like second nature to me. Actually it was first nature to be fair. Being on the run eh? Haven't been on it in a while...she says rolling her eyes at herself, why am I speaking as myself in third person? Damn flying. Is shouldn't blame it though, it keeps me sane believe it or not. Nah I no you dont believe me...you think I'm a nutter but can you blame me? I'm a fri ken kid with wings for god sakes I'm not your average girl, shopping, going out with friends, it's not really fair to say I'm a girl really...don't care about hair and makeup and fashion like nudge. Ah nudge, although bloody annoying at times, wasn't she just the best...I miss her, miss them all. I'm so depressed now, should have never brought this up...you guys are like my therapist...I think I need one. I had Fang I guess. He'd barely said two rd to me today, he was worried, I knew it, Flick knew it. He wasn't helping but I couldn't blame him either. This was his sister after all, if it ad been him she would have felt the same. If it was me he would have been inconsolable, like wise the other way. The time between him being with her, from when he left to my amnesia-selfed arrival there must have been some serious bonding...I hadn't actually asked him but I guess you could see it. He looked back every so often giving me a famous half smile then reverting back to the open darkness. Night vision...that would go down a treat as mutations go. I just realised I'm really hungry...so hungry that I could eat a horse, there were a few down below most likely but I wasn't up for taking one down. I loved my meat but ever since Total I wouldn't want to harm an animal myself...the eating part yeah wouldn't mind, KFC or Mac's or BK or TacoBell or whatever. My stomach rumbled aloud.  
"Yeah-" Sam said. "I'm hungry too..." I didn't think it was that loud but hey maybe it was...unless he's developed some sort of super hearing. I hope not, I'm feeling left out on the mutation front.  
"Yeah...I could do with something..." Fang looked back at me, clearly they hadn't heard the rumble completed coincidental. I nodded. He stooped down as did Sam, and I followed gracefully, gracefully as I can anyway my legs were like jelly, come to think of it so was my head. Sam more or less crashed down on the floor below, it was actually quite funny, even Flick was laughing, having woken up from the crash. It was only a meter or so from the ground.  
"Hey..." He said hugging her to his stomach while he laughed on his back. "Someone's feeling better"  
"Yeah...tell me head that..."  
"Flick's head, did you-" Sam stopped himself before he went further and Fang cracked a laugh equally crashing on the floor of what seemed like a grassy field. Now I really was laughing, hovering above the scene. Fang getting up jumped pulling me by may ankle out of the air.  
"Hey-" I protested. My wings snapping uncomfortably fully stretched. I came crashing in to his arms, which knocked him to the ground and winding him. "Karma, works in mysterious ways..." I quipped, socking him on the jaw.  
"Oh really..." He said flipping me on to my back and pinning me to the floor. Our lips connecting he kissed hungrily.  
"Fang, I know you're hungry but eating me would help you..." This received laughs from Flick and Sam clearly watching the scene. I didn't feel embarrassed which would be the norm so I guess that was good, maybe I just felt comfortable around another couple, this was the norm for them, why couldn't it be for us?  
"Yeah, why couldn't it be..." Fang said.  
"What couldn't be?" Flick said.  
"Couldn't?" Sam said.  
"Normal?" Fang said. Giving me a look. I didn't say that out loud...can he hear me inside myself? Again? Fang!  
"I can hear you but it's faint...I can't talk to you back though..."  
"I'm so confused right now..." Flick said.  
"What's faint? Fang are you deaf or something?" Sam said.  
"Fang can hear my thoughts again, he thought I was talking out loud, no he's not deaf just a selective hearer-" he gave me look. "And that's the story" both recognised this a plausible then continued with their conversation. He grasped my arms hard against the floor.  
"It's back" he said in a whisper, not really sure if he was saying it to himself or whether he just wanted me to know. Either way it was a sexy as hell. Although I kind of imagine hell to be the opposite, trust me I have been there, it's not pretty.  
"That's really good" I said, thinking about my own non existent mutations...damn why can't I have something cool? I have come to the conclusion the voice doesn't count I mean when is it ever there.  
"You'll get one don't worry, maybe they are saving the best till last..." He said a little playful smile playing across his face. "You're sexy too..." He said. Oh god I have to got really stop some of these thoughts. "No I prefer them open, your mind makes me laugh" oh I'm glad it comes as a comical aid for you Fang. He rolled his eyes, then tilting his head down. Her hair creating a wall type canvas to which I couldn't see through unless I tried. I would have loved to have run my hands through it but due to the pinning of my limbs they were inaccessible. Besides the kiss, warm melting into me, like we had become one person, what really made this moment was the fact that his hair was the same colour as the nights sky. I don't know what it was about that but I felt like I was in heaven. His hair the sky felt like I could touch it and all would be perfect. Though the harsh reality being that we were on the run, from, god knows what and we're here making out. I couldn't here Sam and Flick so I'm assuming they had gone somewhere close but out of ear shot for privacy. Fang let go of my wrists, lowering himself down and twirling me, so that I was on top of him. I ran my fingers through his hair which was long enough to splay across the dark floor. By sight it was hard to see what was grass and what was him, but by touch... I didn't want this to end, ever. But then my stomach rumbled. He laughed, smiling against my kiss which I loved so much. I become all the more aware that our legs were entwined, my chest on his, I felt down his side to his stomach. I could feel his muscular physique underneath and I had this impending want to feel his skin. I found where his short ended, sliding my hand underneath. The muscles were far more pronounced. He breathed out, but in a way that was open, it is hard to explain how someone openly breathes, almost like an unnatural breath but completely natural, like a more controlled breath then a subconscious one. Breath, life, that's the way to be, I was living now, lively as ever. Apart from the die of starvation thing...okay that's a little dramatic, I mean I have actually been starving and this doesn't compare but you get the gist.  
"Okay, okay...lets get some food" Fang said. Sitting up and making me topple against him. I propped myself with one hand and he scooped one of his around my side pulling my up with him. Standing now. Sam and Flick got the hint and we moved back to the air. Sam still opted to take Flick, she still looked weak, but maybe with a bit of food, she will be fine. I'm still heavily worried about her and it pained me to see not only Sam's but Fang's face too when she struggled to get up. She couldn't help it, she wanted to be better you could see it over her face. Just like I would. She felt useless but in fact she was what was keeping us all together. Like the glue of the group. I tried to kid myself into think she would be fine the next day but I could see it wasn't happening. What ever they did to her is having its effect...although Fang was returning to normal so maybe she will too. I hate to think what they did, Sam does to. He does have some hatred beneath his eyes and something tell me it's to do with something white, and cocky? Any guesses?

**max sas eh? Review as always :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**35...right well, reached 6500 hits...what is up with that? I love you guys...going to be slow on updates for a while due to exams so sorry about that, unfortunately I have to put that first...education is very important so yeah...but don't worry should update as soon as I can, when I feel like having a break from the revision but just a heads up that I will be getting slow but after may I should be in full motion again...sorry repeatedly for that :) if I had it my why I would right everyday without a care but I guess life doesn't work that way. Also meant to mention that my thoughts are with the friends and family of the victims with the Boston bombings...to bomb a charity event is sickening but I guess the world is cruel like that, so if any of my readers were effected by it, my thoughts are with you...**

Dylan looked down at Maya, motionless on the grass...he had to wake her, they had to get undercover somewhere, hiding in broad view probably wasn't the best option, though does work occasionally. He learnt that one from Max, he wondered what she was doing now, probably laughing it up with Fang or something which wasn't far from the truth, but it pained him to think of that. After all he still loved her, he couldn't stop loving her it was like a disease that he couldn't shake, and an attack he couldn't process, a problem that he couldn't solve.  
"Dylan...where are we?" Maya groaned.  
"We're in a park somewhere...are you okay?" She wasn't be she wasn't prepared to tell him that, for some reason she knew it would break him to hear it. She felt weak and woozy and the pain dulled but only a fraction. The reality that Dylan didn't know where they were unnerved her more the she bargained for. She tried to sit up, but blacked out in the process falling flat on the floor. "Maya?" Dylan tried...the blackness turned into spots to which she could see only small inches of her space around her. The rest covered by these dots that seemed not black but multicoloured in a trippy way. Was she on drugs, was the real question? They must have pumped something in her...not just morphine as earlier described but maybe a sedative. Dylan himself was beyond tired maybe while he was asleep he was 'medicated'? He didn't know, although was pretty sure he felt it. "Maya?" He tried again.  
"Yeah, I'm alright just give me a minute-" a slight pause through her breathy, frustrated answer. "I just need to wake up" she clarified. Did Dylan believe her? No, not in the slightest. Around them a phone rang, most likely a mobile from one of the surrounding people within this peaceful park. It broke nature as it shrilled through Maya's skull. It's sound seemed to amplified to the extreme. Dylan looked over the park, taking in his surroundings and planning an escape strategy. Something Max had told him once. Then a guy lets say mid twenties approaches them.  
"Er, hey there's a guy who wants to talk to you on that pay phone over there, um he said it was urgent..." Then guy the walked away after delivering the message. Dylan's first thought was one of the scientist he'd just escaped from. He got up. His second thought, what if it was Fang and something had happened to Max? He quicker his pace. Maya followed queasily.  
"Hello?" Dylan said into the phone.  
"Hello Dylan, it's Jeb, how is everything?" Dylan thought that this was an odd question considering they had never really had a proper conversation in his life.  
"Fine I guess..." Dylan said. Then he thought, wait what if this isn't Jeb, but a trap to lure the white coats to them. He wasn't going to take any chances.  
"I see you have found Maya...beautiful isn't she?" He said, his voice was the same just slightly distorted by the phone line.  
"Is this line safe?"  
"Dylan it's a public phone, of course it isn't...I want to meet with you, but I need to know that you can trust me...all I want is information and hopefully might be able to give you some" the temptation was too great.  
"Where?"  
"Hotel Crave, seven o'clock...I am completely alone, I will have no one with me, not a soul, if you see someone with me, run, fly, get away, okay?"  
"Okay...but how do I know this is you and not someone pretending to be you?"  
"Your father was Han's, Max's perfect other half, you're roughly three years old and have the power to replicate anyone you desire..." That was enough for him.  
"Okay Hotel Crave, seven...I'll be there"  
"Dylan, be careful" Dylan hung up, knowing he had no idea how he found him, where the hotel was or how Maya was going to react to this. Trackers or PI's, need a map, not well. Were his synopses. Great.  
Meanwhile Max and Fang sat crossed legged for. Each other their hands on their laps in relaxation. Fang who's eyes were meant to be closed couldn't help himself taking in the full beauty of Max as she sat back straight, the slight breeze flowing through her hair. They were practicing their mind speak, which wasn't going at all well. Fang couldn't focus, mainly because he couldn't keep his eyes off Max, or Flick trying her new power. She was feeling much better now that earlier she managed to get in flight, but feeling dizzy when getting too high so decided to give it a rest, but at least she got up their. Sam was most focused out of the four of them. He laid on the grass his eye fixated on the sky, his mind blank but his thoughts heavy on the past, seeing that if he could go back there. He thought he had made some progress which was was much compared to the others. As he looked upon his past, he felt like he relived it on dream form, like he was veer looking the scene from above. Like a guardian angel or something. He couldn't interact with the people nor could he feel them, just watched in anticipation, for what he knew was going to come after already living that segment of time.

POV Sam

The sky in front of me blurred then I traveled, through the ground beneath me, falling fast, like a feather, light and airy. I fall onto something hard, though I cannot actually feel the fall. As I get up I look around, I'm in a house, one of the safe houses. It's hard to tell, as they all the look the same, which one it is, or where it is. I watch myself sitting on the sofa, Flick her head on my lap as I stare into the wall. Her face in content, she's awake but her eyes closed. She's rubbing my leg with her hand and I rub her back with mine. Her wings loosely stretched as she lays on her stomach. Her beautiful hair, which at this time was cropped a little shorter at shoulder length. I move my hand up her back and into her hair. I remember how it felt, so soft and luscious as always. I loved her hair.  
"Sammy" she groaned. I loved it when she called me that. She only does it right before she says she loves me, thought this time I get their first, or at least I will get their first. I know exactly what moment this is. The first time I ever said I loved her, out loud, to her, not in a mirror not under my breath. Naturally.  
"Felicity, I love you" a smile I never saw before grows on her face and she opens her eyes.  
"I love you too..." She says, moving herself so that she was on her back now, trapping her own wings beneath her. I bend down kissing her, tenderly on the lips. Her fingers run through my hair and mine in hers. Then I fall forward, rushed back into my body. Then I'm looking up at the sky again. Eyes once fixated now broken, the focus gone. I smiled to myself knowing that I just witnessed the most fondest memory of my life. The greatest accomplishment. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Flick. I wanted to marry her. The impulse was so strong it took me off guard. I'm finally ready, I want to do this. I will do this.

**there you go... Short bit hey just a little update :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**36? I believe a little shout out to...abnormally-blonde...amazing pen name, I'm a red head myself so...yeah I cant relate but thanks all the same :) and emileee D you're reading my mind :) wait are you Fang? Haha Just kidding, clearly you're female so we won't go into the semantics :) totalbooknerd13 if you are still with me i hoped you liked that 'slick' in the last chapter...and ains thanks for the reviews you've been there from day one :) any who here's a chapter for you...didn't intend for that to rhyme just kinda' came out in time :) I'm going to stop now... Pow! Te he :)**

Sam told Flick about his endeavours though time, she was ecstatic that he finally harnessed the power, that has been at the pinnacle of the white coats what's hot list for a good what month, year? Max had them in a circle on the massive field that lay before them.  
"Lets talk hand to hand combat" she began. Fang shot her look, he knew why she had called for this. "Flick, you're excused due to obvious reasons and because I think your pretty good anyway..." She blushed a little from the compliment.  
"Thanks, learnt from the best I guess..." She looked at Fang, they shared a moment of understanding. Max unaware of this knowledge, thought back to when they were  
Fighting and concluded that they did look similar on the battle field and not just because of the blood connection.  
"Yeah and guess who he learnt it from..." She gave an innocent smile in Fangs direction, he gave her a half smile. "anyway Fang, if you take Sam, have a bit of a stand off?" A smile crept over Fang's face, a proper one though, it looked kind of evil but Max liked that mischievous look he had sometimes.  
"This I got to watch..." Flick said, arms crossed.  
"Challenge accepted..." Sam said, the same smile etched across his face too. Max and Flick took to the side lines, sitting just far enough away to not be in danger. Fang not afraid to through a punch first went for a light punch on his chest.

POV Fang.

Sam blocked my punch the bugger, I was here to test him, I was here to show Max what I know he can do...she just needed to see it. Though I wasn't going to go lightly. Apparently I had to make a few 'mistakes' too, so that if Max shouted something it wasn't one sided, it wast just Sam at fault. She was there to encourage but couldn't help feeling a little nervous in front of her. I couldn't fail in front of her, it goes against everything. Sam delivered a punch almost to my jaw, just grazing as I stepped back and ramming a knee into his gut in the interim. I must say that is my signature move. He wheezed a little but focused and got back on his feet.  
"Fang, I feel a bit weird hitting you..."  
"Man, it's cool...I kick the crap out of Max all the time...I mean in training" I couldn't help thinking I had dug myself a hole.  
"Okay... It's Flick, she's watching..."  
"Sam it's fine..."  
"Hey stop the chit-chat, both of you would be dead by now!" Flick shouted, a sort of impulse ran through Sam at that moment, like reality had just crashed down on him. He stumbled back and fell on the floor, I swear I didn't hit him...he just looked dizzy and I don't know fell forward loosing his balance I don't know. I helped him up off the ground.  
"Sam?" I asked.  
"I'm fine...I just-" Flick and Max had joined us.  
"Are you okay? Fang this is training not the real thing..." Max joked, socking me in the arm.  
"I didn't hit-" I began.  
"Fang punched me good in the chest, took me off that's all" Sam said, cutting me off, what wasn't he telling me?  
"Yeah..." I played along. Flick looked at Max, some acknowledgement past between them, as though they had talked about something before hand. I hated being out of the loop. I shot Max a look this time and she flinched her head slightly, she would tell me later.  
"Well, the blocks were good..." Max said. "On both ends...shame I didn't get to see Fang pinned or the floor" she winked at Sam. "I get it...y'know, it's hard hurting the people you love...though we kick the crap out of each other anyway, just see fun in it..." She used my words. God I love her. Sam nodded a little ashamed. Max looked up in thought, probably realising that this wasn't a good idea after all, that or formulating an evil cunning plan in her head to take over the world. Unlikely, she didn't have an evil bone in her body, trust me I would know. Max and Flick drifted off in conversation, leaving us two.  
"What was that back there?" I asked, I would literally beat it out of him if I had too.  
"Fang, man...I love your sister, and I can't 'kick the crap out of you' because I know deep down Flick wouldn't want to see that...I'm not sure what I really mean myself but..."  
"I get it..." I said, not expecting the reaction I got, I thought I was going to have to drag it out of him.  
"Fang, can I ask you something?"  
"Go ahead..." I sat down on the grass, too lazy to stand. He joined me.  
"Flick, she's a amazing truly, I have known her my whole life, she is everything and without her I wouldn't be who I am today...she's kind, caring, loving, beautiful inside and out and I love her with everything that I have" Max. We looked over at them laughing in the distance.  
"I know..." I said. You could tell that they were in love, just by the way they look at each other...and yes I know that sounds corny, but its true.  
"Fang, I want to marry her." I reverted back to him, looking at him dead. "Do I have your approval?" Holy crap...no hesitation is required.  
"Hell yeah...not that you need it, Man she would be so happy..." And it was true she would. I smile played across his face once more.  
"Tell Max for me..." Sam said, "I need you both in on this..."  
"Have you got the gems?" I asked, he shook his head, we hadn't had the chance to, to be fair. One day I might have the confidence to ask Max the same.  
"I need your help...I need to you to distract them, or at least keep Flick from knowing... Hopefully she won't read our minds or what..."  
"Yeah sure man, of course, how you planning to do it?"  
"Ask Max? I don't know yet, all I know is that it has to be in a tree..."  
"In a tree?"  
"Sentimental value..."  
"Okay...I'm not sure if Max can help she's not the girly-est on the planet"  
"Best I can do is ask..."  
"Ask what?" A voice came from behind us, it was Max. Flick was in the distance, but in ear shot now.  
"Ask you...your next move..." Sam covered, making a strange face at her, she turned to me and I gave her I-will-tell-you-later look. She moved her yes over to Flick then back to Sam, smiling and nodding ever so slightly. Had she read my mind. She nodded again.  
"Wow, watch this..." Flick said, then her face turned vacant.  
"Yeah this is really cool" Max added. Sam made a noise, like something had snuck up on him and caught him off guard.  
"See, I'm getting better..." Flick said moving form her vacant position.  
"I recon, with practice you would be able to control both parts, not just one or the other..." Max said and she truly believed it too, a glint in her eye which not only made her look like she was on to something but gorgeous at the same time.  
"Nice..." Sam said taking her into a tight embrace. "Take it easy though..."  
"I know, I know Sammy...don't you worry, did you get anywhere?" Did he get anywhere? Yeah so far that he realised he wants to marry you... Max grinned hearing my thoughts.  
"Yeah, went back, not for long though, it wasn't like the younger us though for like I was just looking over the scene" Sam spoke.  
"So kind of like mine then?"  
"Yeah I guess"  
"Power stealer..." She said.  
"Hey if anything you stole off..." He paused. "Can you travel back and forward on time or is it just present?"  
"I never tired forward or back...the way you described it earlier its not the same...I can't seem to absorb anyone's powers at the moment...I think they took it away, I don't know...I can't read minds like Fang...maybe I couldn't all along maybe it was inherited, we are brother and sister after all" Flick shrugged. It did get me thinking, but why would they have tested on her if their was nothing. We all needed to block our thought if we were going to keep this proposal secret. Max nodded slightly, unseen by the other two.  
"It's a possibility, maybe they never found anything when they operated?" Max questioned.  
"What about the healing though? I used to be able to heal just like Sam..." Flick pointed out, she had a point as well...damn white coats screw the lot of them.  
"I'm beat, I might catch a few winks..." Max said diverting the conversation.  
"Yeah I'm pretty whacked..." Flick said.  
"Fang and I could keep watch, we'll head into the town, find a motel, bring you back food..."  
"Sounds excellent..." Max knew that we had to get a ring somehow. She rolled her eyes at me. We all took to the air and flew for a little till we reached the outskirts dropping by then proceeding on foot. It was busy, for a large town, but not with people but with cars. Actually hardly anyone was walking. I clocked a few jewellers along the way and Sam was doing the same. We reached a decent motel just inside the town and got a room. The girls headed up while Sam and I scoped the town. I hate shopping, Max hated shopping, even Sam hated it...actually Flick was the only one who enjoyed it, ironic that we are doing this for her. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

**this is what I managed, hope its alright, bit of Dylan and Maya next chap, part two is really storing to get interesting :) anywho review as always :) **


	37. Chapter 37

**37...well what can I say, hope you are all still with me...it would be really coolios if I could beat last months hits that would be cool nearly there just like 293 hits to go, I'm sure we can manage it...**

**again sorry about the slow updates, though I'm told I update quicker then most even when I said I'm not updating as usual...I guess they are only short chapters after all so yeah thanks for your continued support, ya da ya da ya da...**

**disclaimer I own nothing but the plot, which counts for something right? **

**Review as always it's a massive boost for me and just enjoy the read... And totalbooknerd13 I'm so glad :) witty as always... Emileee D thankyou, I swear you review every chapter so epic brownie points there :)**

Dylan hung about in the hotel foyer, claiming he was meeting someone, Maya who was still a little shaky, although wouldn't admit it hung back, concealed in some decorative plants just incase this was a trick, or a planned attack. Jeb waltzed in casually looking around, he looked a little out of the ordinary to Dylan, he's not used to seeing him out of a white coat. He wheeled two large suitcases.  
"Son!" He said and went to hug Dylan, he knew it was staged so it didn't look odd that an old guy was talking to a teen, but Dylan couldn't even bring himself to fake hug the guy. Jeb hugged him anyway and got eerily close to his ear. "Dylan, play along, I've got us a room, which I have paid for, it for five days so your free to spend some time in it...we will talk there." He pulled away. "Where's Julie?" Dylan scrunched his eyebrows, then realised his coverup. Dylan motioned for Maya to join them. Jeb winked at Dylan then proceeded to the front desk, a mahogany set up with a computer monitor full with split screens of various cameras from the complex. Jeb scanned then before checking in. Dylan stayed back with Maya and they shared a look, a look of uncomfortableness, with the whole situation, though they were going to have to stick this out.

They were now in the room, Dylan and Maya stayed together with the fear of what might happen or what might be said. Maya even held Dylan's hand, she was scared, not of death, but what she was going to learn and she didn't like it. Dylan was the same though felt the need to stay strong in front of Maya.  
"I didn't think you were going to show up..." Jeb wheeled his suitcases close to him, for there size he didn't struggle pulling them, Dylan wandered what he had in there. Needles? Poison? A heck load of money? "I have to admit I'm surprised but then again you took precaution, hiding Maya, I see Max taught you well, I guess you even feel hostile against me, I don't blame you, I would... The things I have done are nothing to be glad about"  
"Jeb just get to the point..." Dylan said, he had heard enough he just wanted him to go, he could feel the tension, maybe it was Maya's hand gripping tight, maybe it was the look on Jeb's face.  
"Where is Max?"  
"I don't know, I haven't seen her in weeks..." Dylan said.  
"But you helped bust her out?"  
"Yes, but she took off..."  
"Fang?" Dylan contemplated telling Jeb that Fang and Max were together and with Flick and Sam.  
"I don't know...I- we just broke out ourselves..."  
"Where?" He asked, everything he said was a question, Maya wasn't happy with this one bit.  
"Not far from he we flew, I didn't stop to look at the 'welcome to...' sign."  
"Dylan, I'm just trying to find Max okay, it's vitally important, she needs to know a few things and if she's with Fang the better. I have to warn them..."  
"They know about their powers okay..." Dylan almost kicked himself, in fact so did Maya. How could he have been so stupid.  
"I expected they were together, they're inseparable, Fang would do anything to be with her" Dylan felt like punching someone, he wanted to be the one that was known as 'the one who would do anything to be with her' and for the record he would if she wanted to know him. "Now you being her perfect other half, means that Maya, she's your perfect other half"  
"One, I'm in the room and two, Three half's make one and one half...how does that work?" Maya quipped and she had a point. He gave her a look of stone.  
"So Maya is my perfect other half too?" Dylan said for clarification.  
"Yes, now can you tell me where Max is?" Jeb was getting impatient.  
"I don't know..." Dylan repeated, Jeb threw himself forward pinning Dylan against the wall. Maya reacted quickly trying to get between them. Jeb pressed on Dylan's neck, closing his windpipe. He gasp. Maya using Dylan as a lever, pushed Jeb away standing between them.  
"He's telling the truth you idiot...if it wasn't for you Ari wouldn't be dead!" It slipped out of her. Jeb immediately stepped back.  
"I, I..." Jeb began. Maya obviously cared for Ari, Dylan could tell. "I'm sorry, and you're right, it was all my fault, but I can't bring him back"  
"You brought him back before..."  
"It was different Max" Maya had to restrain herself from punching the living crap out of him. Dylan touched her arm in caution. "Maya...I'm sorry..."  
"What else can you tell us?"  
"Maya's went under some pretty extensive surgery, just like Fang and Flick, Flick got the worst of it"  
"Why?" Dylan sounded.  
"They're trying to take away your mutations because they are a threat to them...I'm not anything to do with them, I swear... I merely act as a spy, a worm if you like for various contacts I have, they aren't to be trusted no one is..."  
"I don't have any mutations..." Maya protested.  
"Not that you knew of, some are minor others noticeable...don't worry they can't actually take a mutation it's ground hard onto your DNA, trust me, I put it there"  
"Why didn't you tell them that?" Dylan said.  
"I did, but no, there had to be something else...ever since the she dog took over, I was pushed aside and rendered useless, they ask me question every now and then but apparently I'm too attached" Maya agreed with him there, she wanted him out of here so she could talk to Dylan, she needed too. "There's not much more I can tell you, only that I need to find Max..."  
"I told you I don't know where she is..."  
"We'll if you do meet up, let her know, I know she won't listen to you, I know she won't believe it but just going on a whim, sliver of hope of you will, please..."  
"I'll try..." Dylan said, watching Jeb exit the room leaving the cases behind.

When they were sure he was gone, both took each other in there arms. For a moment they stayed like that, Maya wanting to feel less hyped, less anxious and less infuriated by it all... Dylan just wanted comfort.

"Thank you." They both said to each other at the same time. "For what?" They said again. Then laughed. "You go first..." Dylan said.

"Thank you for saving me, getting me out of that place..." She dug her hand through her hair, trying to hold back...tears?  
"Thank you for saving my life, he could have killed me..."  
"I guess we're even then..."  
"I guess we are" Dylan smiled and Maya pulled away making it to the bathroom before she burst into tears. Dylan stepped outside the door. Tapping on it lightly. "Maya it's okay..." He said. She looked up at the ceiling wandering why the heck she was so weak to even think about crying let alone actually crying. "Maya please let me in..." Dylan pleaded. He wanted to comfort her more then anything, she needed it, and he started to realise that the hard exterior of hers was a massive cover up of an emotionally stressed person, who just needed someone to talk to, even though she didn't know it yet. "Maya?" Dylan tried. Maya threw her head back, contemplating whether to let him in, physically and mentally. Was she ready to share all her cooped up emotions. She got up, frustrated with herself and put her ear against the door, just to hear him breathing the other side. Then lightly balancing her forehead on the frame. "Maya, I hate seeing you like this..." She hated seeing her like this too. Her weakness was her uncontrollable emotions, which always got the better of her when she needed them less, the most. She reluctantly opened the door. Dylan in that split second was surprised, and had a brief panic that he didn't know what to do. Then he joined her in the bathroom, sitting up against the bath stroke shower and patting the pace next to him, she rolled her eyes in fakery and sat next to him. He put his arm around her shoulda unsure how she would react. Though she didn't like it, she thought that it felt pretty good just to have someone. "What's going on?"  
"Oh just the end of the world...no biggie" she said, shrugging it off.  
"Maya you don't have to build a barrier, I'm not going to leave you..."  
"Build a barrier, dude you should be a psych"  
"Maya, what is it?"  
"Stuff I guess..." She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.  
"Ari?" He tested.  
"I grew up with him, learnt from him, then he took him away just like that..." So it was Ari's death which caused her so much pain.  
"I didn't know Ari..."  
"You wouldn't Max hated him, he tried to kill Fang or something I'm not sure but she hates him, she attended his funeral though, and I...I just hid away, never got to say goodbye" she confide, choking through he words like she'd been gassed.  
"I'm sorry..." Dylan tried.  
"Don't be, not your fault..." Then what she held back from him, just released. Dylan pulled her against him. Feeling her tears on his shoulder. He rubbed her back, between her wings, she clung onto his neck as though she wasn't letting go, and she wasn't planning on either. All these feeling she had were uncontrollable, it made her feel weak and vulnerable, though she felt much safer with Dylan, then she had been with anyone else.  
"It's okay..."  
"Is it?" Maya questioned. "People keep die around me...I don't want anyone I care about to die any more, I just bring death with me wherever I go" so that's what it was about, fear. The fear that she was getting close to Dylan and she didn't want them to rip him away from her. Dylan knew it too, he couldn't have watched Maya die anymore then he couldn't see Max dying. Dylan was so confused between the two polar opposite girls who shared 100% of the same DNA. Maya was oddly open to him, unlike Max and although he hated the fact he was comparing them, Maya was becoming his favourite, she actually wanted or needed him. He liked the fact he could help someone, to which he was beginning to like a bit more then just friends. Dylan stroked her cropped hair out of her face and she shimmed closer into his neck and wrapping her arms around him. He supported her back, like a pillar to a bridge and stayed in that position rubbing her back now and then till she stopped crying and began to feel at ease.

** Sweet so, if you could pop me a review that would be just swell, also if you wanna check out my other stories feel free, they're, in my opinion, well this one is better but there you go... If you wanna pm me that's cool too and yeah as always name will be mentioned so um yeah go on, I don't bite :)**

**Totally unrelated question...if anyone knows any good makes of ukuleles that would be brill as I have a cheap 'herald' one and I need a good electro acoustic so if you could recommended any that would be cool, or if you wanna just talk music I'm open :) x **


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm a happy bunny well underway for smashing last months hits, just 51 to go! And this was at 22:25 27th of april! my time (British 00:00 GBT) holy crap I'm so excited, plus I just bought myself a new ukulele which I'm so excited about ahhhh in such a good mood, so here's a chapter spear of the moment type thing, hoped you liked the last one, some Daya? mylan? Maylan? What ever the ship name is...I really should research these things...someone review the answer...and thanks for the pm Ains :) FLUFF ALERT!**

The engagement plans were well underway, Sam had remembered a small childhood tree house not far from where they were. Fang had checked it out to see if was still there and in relative shape, Max had taken the liberty to decorate it with Fang. Although she wished she had Nudge to help her do it she was still happy wit h the result. The tree house reminded of her of the one Dylan had built for her, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, then she remembered his comment and it made her shiver. this one she going to put her own spin on it, making it more natural. It had fairy lighting from a battery-generator and vine work fake leaves making it earthy but romantic. Sam had found almost the perfect ring to, and he was absolutely going to kick himself if they got disturbed by erasers. Max and Fang were on the case though and all the plans were sound, still keeping a heavily low profile. Sam with Flick was keeping her distracted whilst Max and Fang placed the finishing touches on the scene. Sam explained to Flick that they were off for 'alone time', which she thought was completely understandable. She had no idea of the plans, not an inkling.

POV Max

"Fang, have you got the strawberries?"  
"Strawberries?" Fang questioned high pitched, unusual for him, for his naturally low sexy voice. Sorry not sexy um...yeah sexy.  
"Yeah..."  
"Why the hell would they want strawberries?" Fang asked the other side of the tree house. Occasional small bangs came from his direction as he nailed up the last of the lights.  
"They're romantic, I don't know" he motioned his head round the corner of the house.  
"You romantic fool you..." I rolled my eyes. "You look so pretty..." I bit back a laugh although he noticed and then it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Can't take a compliment can you?"  
"No, there's nothing to compliment..."  
"Max..."  
"What?" He had to face the fact that I was right and be done with it. Fang moved his body to the visible side of the house, cleverly tying himself to the tree. His body muscular, I had this urge just to touch every single rib in his chest. Even though his shirt was on you could tell his physique, there was something so gorgeous about Fang with a hammer, that I almost blushed. Can't believe that kid is mine.  
"Stop looking at me and get back to your...um whatever..." He said a grin on his face, damn mind reading powers.  
"Fang what's the time?" I asked, Sam was bringing Flick at eight, when it was dark, it's pretty dark now.  
"Quarter to..."  
"Eight!" I exclaimed.  
"Yeah...We're done..."  
"Please tell me you got the strawberries" there was serious to my voice.  
"Yes Max, I have the strawberries"  
"We better set them down then make ourselves scarce" I said, Fang almost falling form the tree.  
"Deal" he said from the floor. I swooped down to his side.  
"Are you okay?" I said concealing my laughter and putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"I am now..." He said taking my hand and pulling me on to him. Our lips connecting. We had more pressing matters (if you'll pardon the pun), but he was just too irresistible.  
"Nah your more irresistible" I playfully smacked his chest which I swear was harder, more defined, had he been working out behind my back?  
"No Max I haven't...and thanks, I can take compliments."  
"From me you can..." He gave me a look then pressed me onto my back, pinning me down. He seemed so much more stronger. He played with a strand of my hair, sending shivers like it did down my spine. I groaned unintentionally. "They're going to be here in a minute" I said, I didn't want this to end but at the same time I wanted this night to go smoothly. He heard the swish of wings and scurried out of sight into the trees. Still in ear shot. We both flew into the trees near by, perfect view of the possible threats and withing sight to catch a glimpse of the proposal.

POV Sam

The ring box was literally burning on my pocket, well not burning that was slightly impossible, and poorly manufactured but...what am I saying? I don't think I have ever been this nervous but so in love with Flick. I hadn't seen the tree house since it had been renovated so it was a little shock to see it this way. It was Flick, the treehouse resembled her light, her beauty, her nature, capturing it and placing it into sentimental little wooden structure.  
"You did this?" Well...I had help. I could tell she recognised it, we used to hang here when ever we could as teens. Get up to all sorts.  
"Not on my own..." I said, I couldn't lie, Max would have kicked my but into next Friday.  
"Why?"  
"We haven't been alone in ages and I wanted to be spontaneous and treat you" we were inside now, I stood with my hand around her waist.  
"It's so pretty..." Just like you. "Are those strawberries?" I looked to where she was looking, her favourite, also romantic. I loved her so much it was starting to hurt now. I swear I was getting a bead of sweat on my forehead. "I love you so much" Flick said, I wanted to hear those words for the rest of my life, over and over. I couldn't get enough of them, they were like an addictive drug.  
"Flick, I love you more then anything..." I shimmied in front of her, hands on both shoulders.  
"I know..." She said and sat down, patting the seat next to her, she then went for the strawberries. "I love strawberries..." She said, she looked amazing as always he elongated hair flowing, her face angelic. Then music started to play, not as planned, but I'm going to go with the flow. I got up and we swayed to the soft music, pulling her in for a kiss, a sweet kiss, maybe from the strawberries. Then she pulled me into a tight embrace, savouring her touch on me. I pulled away. This was it. I'm going to do it. I'm going to do it now. I lowered my self to the floor and dug in my pocket, concealing the box from view. Then I put one knee in front parallel to the ground, I took her hands. "Sam?"  
"Flick I love you, I love you so much and I never want to be apart from you ever." I said, I had rehearsed this, and this was the best run through so far. "Flick, I can't imagine my life without you, your smile, your touch, your youness..." Youness? "I love you with my all my heart, you're remarkable and that's why..." I opened the box. "I love you and I want to marry you, so Flick, will you marry me?" She opened her mouth in shock. Shaking her head, unsure maybe.  
"Yes, yes ohmigod yes." I jumped and took her into a tight hug. I placed her back down, tears running down her cheeks.  
"Have you just realised that you have to spend the rest of your life with me?" I said lightening the affair. She laughed.  
"Happy tears I promise...Sam I love you so much..."  
"I know" I said mirroring her words earlier. I then placed the ring on the correct finger. She tiptoed to kiss me like she always did. Her tongue everywhere her hand in my hair. I lifted her up, her legs wrapped around me. Her tears still rolling, I pulled away to wipe them, her face the only thing I could see, the only thing I wanted to see, moving her hair out her face I put her back down, she put her hands on my shoulders and I could tell she kept glancing a her left hand.  
"The ring is so beautiful..."  
"Not as beautiful as the person wearing it..." I said, I'm so cheese, aren't I? She rolled her eyes playfully.  
"How long have you known?" She asked, a grin across her face.  
"I looked into the past, saw the time when I first said that I loved you, that was the best moment of my life, but tonight I stand corrected"  
"Where's Max and Fang in all this?" They entered the treehouse. Max hugging Flick and looking at the ring, she hadn't actually seen it, not even Fang had. Fang patted me on the back and I exhaled, I had nothing to be nervous about. Then Max and Fang joined hands, Max smiling at me and a look passed between Fang and Flick, she mouthed something and he shrugged, winking back. They both left then and Flick and I reminisced about old times. I wish I could just take her back there with me. I wander if I could, wander if she could absorb the power to do so. I think well leave to for tonight and just chill, in each theirs arms, it's what we do best. Flick my fiancée, it's two 'e's' right? Got to get used to that. We laid on the surprisingly comfy floor till we both fell asleep eventually. The best thing was sleeping next to Flick her warmth, her comfort, I loved her so, so, so much, why did I ever think to leave her, god I was so stupid, why did I think that would benefit her? I was being selfish but not anymore, Flick was my life, I had to be with her till the end. If anyone, anything tried to hurt her, hell would have to be paid, a substantial amount at that. No one could hurt her, not with me here, not with Fang here. I have a soon to be brother and sister-in-law. I was totally, completely and utterly devoted to Flick. I owed her that. I love her to the end.

**don't say I didn't warn you, I thought about an eraser crash but then I thought hey I'm not that mean so yeah...you guys are lucky this went ahead...oh I do like a bit of fluff, hope this was up to scratch :) review! I can't stress enough how much I love reviews! Review! Review! Review! don't make me come after you and destroy your town Dylan style!**


	39. Chapter 39

**39 nine now, wowzaaaassss**

**HITS SMASHED woooooooooo... Thank you so much guys you're the best! Weeeeeeee, anywho lets pump another chapter...totalbooknerd13 making me laugh with you review, on the lines of "bad jeb...go away Jeb, no one likes you" and if there isn't a ship name I propose Maylan only as it has a nice ring, speaking of rings, what did you think of the proposal? In the last chapter? Eeeeeeeek, probably no marriage not yet I don't really think they have time to...being on the run and all, eeeeeek! Some action stuff now, I thinks it's due :) thanks to 'fly on maximum tylor ride' such a cool name by the way :) **

**carry on...**

Maya and Dylan knew they both needed rest and keeping watch just wasn't an option in both their tired states, they would have been better off waking to an attack then actually fighting one three quarters dead. The both slept in the single beds not wanting to impose anything on each other. Both had trouble sleeping though even though they were tired out of their minds, so both resulted to attempting to fake sleep. Dylan felt in limbo with the hot and cold temperatures which either seems to be arctic or sun so, a lot of shuffling was sheet is what Maya heard. She just had a lot running through her mind, her main concern was Dylan, whether he was safe, something instinctual in her that just needed to know he was safe, she peered over at him every so often just to make sure he was still there and the constant shuffling kept her at ease. She knew he was awake, she could just tell, though couldn't tell what he was doing. She wanted to know. An impulse took over her to just climb in his bed and lay next to him, just to feel that he was there his body heat next hers. Just to comfort her. She felt cold actually, she told her self that she only wanted to lay next Dylan because he was a warm source of heat. She prepared to say that he was hot...not just the temperature kind. That movie boy look which wasn't annoying her as much. Dylan was like a kid really, then again he is three years old...poor kid. But what he put Max through was just...well did he mean too? He can't exactly help his feelings towards her, let alone his feelings for Maya.  
"You still awake?" She called, knowing full well he was. He groaned in response. "Alright grumpy..." She was completely over her emotional out burst and she felt embarrassed just to think about it.  
"I just can't sleep, I swear one minute I'm hot the next cold" you are hot, she thought. Then immediately rolled her eyes inwardly at her self, why was she thinks these things, she hated Dylan, she hated Max too, but she didn't deserve love to be pushed on to her like that, what was she suppose to do. Maya could see that now.  
"Come here..." She folded over the duvet corner, he gave her a look. "Come on, you're letting the cold in..."  
"Letting the hot out..." He said pedantically. But giving into the temptation anyway, he couldn't help feeling he was being tested by her, seeing what he would do. Reality she just wanted the comfort. They laid about an inch between them, though still feeling each others body heats, which sent them both to sleep.

Meanwhile, Sam and Flick had woken in their personalised treehouse, Flick lay on her back looking at the wooded authentic ceiling remembering the nights events, to wake up there made it so much more real as though it were a dream, but it actually happened she was engaged, a fiancée, she had Sam her fiancé, she had to get used to calling him that now.

POV Flick.

It actually happened, something I have wanted for so long and it finally happened, and if I die now I would be the dying the happiest girl alive. Not that I'm jinxing this or anything. The ring is perfect the night was perfect, Sam is perfect, this right here laying in his arms, utterly and completely in love with him was perfect. I ran a hand down his chest and he woke slowly.  
"I love you..." He said, his voice sleepy, and if you have ever heard a guys sleepy voice you will know what I mean when I say that it's super sexy.  
"I love you to...so much, thank you, for everything"  
"Flick, it was worth it...I couldn't be happier right now" he said and my heart melted. I loved it when he said my name, and his words meant so much more to me now, I wanted to her them forever and for them to never stop. I sat up, Sam placing an arm around my back and holding my hip, leaning over him, both either side, I lowered my head on to his, our lips touching and electrifying as always. I was never going to get tired of this. Both hi hands were either side of my hips now and I lowered myself on to him, my hands all in his hair as we kissed, kissed like the world was ending. Then I was suddenly yanked back, right off him, a confused expression on his face which I must had mirrored along with shear panic. He was on his feet and I had no idea who was behind me, but they weren't friendly.  
"Let her go!" Sam said firmly and I thanked the lords that we fell asleep clothed. I struggled against the solid heap, that could only be a flyboy. It yanked my head back, holding something cold to my throat. Oh god. Please no. I don't want to die, I know I said I would die happy right now, but it really was a figure of speech honest!  
"You have to come with us, or I kill her" the voice was hoarse, definitely flyboy. I couldn't struggle afraid killing myself.  
"No-" I tried to get out but the knife seemed to have a stronger hold, not piercing the skin yet.  
"Let her go!"  
"I will, if you come with us..."  
"Sammy don't!" I breathed. Sam stepped forward, but the fly boy only yanked me back, putting the blade on my cheek now. The flyboy didn't have the heart to kill me, do they even have hearts? I do and it's not stoping just yet. Sam advanced and a sting came form my cheek. I winced, and tear rolled down my face. Then his hand was across my mouth, I panicked because I couldn't breath, then remembered I had a nose, hyperventilating through it. Then a flyboy was behind Sam taunting it me. I tried to warn Sam using my eyes, but he wasn't looking at me. Here's goes nothing, possible a little, or everything. Lets use this power. I concentrated leaving my body, come on, come on, then I felt a rush of wind, I was out. I touched Sam's arm letting him know that I was out of my body, I recognised the touch but didn't make it an obvious reaction. I pushed the Flyboy, my in visible state taking him off guard and I thrust him off the treehouse floor. As I did I noticed Fang and Max battling on the ground below. About fiver flyboys each. Sam took the advantage of my distraction hitting the fly boy right in the face, making him drop my soulless body, Sam caught my body and accelerated in the air. I needed to get back to my body I was weak in this state. I flew up to myself and plunged right in.  
"Sammy?" I asked making sure I was really in myself again.  
"You're a genius..."  
"Well I try..." I said and spread my wings out to fly separately and descending on the flyboys below. Coming down on one, wrapping my arms around his neck and twisting, till I heard a pop. He fell and I fell though a little more elegant then he. Punching another in the back and watching it crumble to the floor. I restrained myself from singing 'I've got the power' and sided kicked another in the head. Something pulled my arm which I nearly went for to find it was Fang, pulling my ascending into the air. Max in front and Sam coming up behind. We were running? I wanted to kick more butt. But the I looked behind and saw at least a few dozen scattered in an ambush circle on the ground. Could these ones not fly? I spoke to soon as almost the whole floor came up in equal speeds. Crap. How were we going to get out of this one.

POV narrater

It was going to be sheer blood shed, they all knew it, heck even the erasers knew it, I was only a matter of time to which side would take the first step. Max taking up the leader position at front knew she had three reliable people behind her, she just had to believe they were on top form. This was going to be a good old fashioned battle of hand to hand combat and amongst the fear and nervousness of the group going up against these beasts there was a buzz of excitement, mainly from Max, she wanted to take out all her cooped up anger which had been eating her insides out a let rip of the god awful creatures. Hopefully the attack on these guys would dent their forces. Being on the run didn't always mean hiding out it, but heart of the action.

The anticipation was growing now, pumping them all up for what was about to go down. The leader eraser, or that's what it appeared to be, took up the ground between the groups, almost nose on nose with Max. Fang hated it, the look on his face that he wanted to kill her was too intense for him, that he wanted to lash out.  
"Now we don't want any trouble..." It said robotically.  
"Any trouble? I think you've gone to a lot don't you think..." Max pointed out to the whole entire army of bloody drunk idiots behind him.  
"We just want him for a few days and then he will be all yours, we don't like to keep your kind..." The recorded message played.  
"Our kind? We are a bit more human then you my friend..." Max appointed.  
"Human? Who would want to be human?" The eraser was appalled by the remark, though the voice recognition didn't really have the appalled tone down that well.  
"How about your bosses? Aren't they human?"  
"Above intelligence..."  
"Below if you ask me, but I guess you wouldn't know as yours is even lower" Max bit her tongue after that, afraid of provoking him a little to much but she was enjoying the hell out of that.  
"Look, I we want is him okay, we've done all we can with you lot, just him...we'll take him and return him, in a few days then you're free to live your lives." His voice now seemed more humanised. Flick and Sam looked at one another, Sam giving a weak smile, he wanted to let her know that he wasn't going to go with them if it killed him, because he couldn't leave her again.  
"What? How you guys are living yours?" The eraser growled, in retribution. Casting himself forward hoping to take Max off guard. It didn't, he was sorely mistaking, when I saw sorely, lets just say he's going to feel that one in the morning. Then the fighting begun. Flick and Sam accelerated up having the same brain wave for a moment and with a quick glance descended on the army below. Fang kicked out at the first one that came near, erasers the easy kind that could be 'dismantled' in a single blow in the right place. The great thing about the army they were all computerised flyboys the easiest things to kill. Fang had no trouble getting through a dozen. What surprised the four was how lame the school was getting with their staff and attack/defence strategies maybe the explosion done more damage then they previously thought. Cosmic.  
Flick and Sam had the advantage of higher ground, thumping down on their heads instantly destroying their inter-core computer brains. Max though was having it out with an actual blood and flesh eraser, a tough one they had met earlier. Max throw punches but it seemed to read her every move dodging her smooth sleek punches. It was throwing them back but she was too quick and nimble, light on her feet, well wings. Darting in and out of the line of fire. Now they were staring face on. Max was going to use another tactic, throwing punches that she had thought processed, sloppy but might just work, if it was reading her mind he would know her exact move. She throw an unexpected punch that hit its stomach hard and made her hand cave and crumble, but it hadn't dodged it. She ignored the pain, soldiering on, threw this punch at its head and it recoiled back. Her hand was in agony but she didn't care so much. Taking the advantage she drew her leg back to enable power, trying desperately not to think about it and clocking it another blow to the head. It flew uneasily back from her fighting power, it didn't seem to put much of a fight over her now, she wanted it too though. A strange fighting energy had taken over her and she came barreling through right into the beast itself knocking it unconscious with a single shoulder blow, as though she was kicking down a door. Then she watched it drop right of the sky landing awkwardly across the floor. She didn't like killing but erasers were a slight accepting to the rule and as for the robot ones, they felt no pain, they were the pain. She barrelled through a crowd of them, with the same spirit on her side. She felt good really good, her hits and blows so crafted and neat, she was a machine. S much so she was taking care of these flyboys alone. Fang, Sam and Flick hung back, looking at the scene below. Max absolutely obliterating the crowd with single shots like she had anti spared the whole even and practiced over and over for the performance. After she had taken out at least three quarters, Flick and Sam took out the remaining, with less ease then Max but they got the job done. Fang and little concerned joined Max, who had just punched the last one in the air, a pile of computer circuits, wires and crackles beneath them was all that was left from the battle.  
"Max?" Fang asked.  
"Fang, I-" she almost broke down, the fear the excitement and the deaths crashing down in her in that single instant, she had only killed one living the rest were robots but it still got to her. Though she didn't shed a tear, but needed Fang's comfort. His hold. "I don't know what just happened, I felt like my body was possessed by a ninja or something, something too over, I was aware of everything, every move, like I had premeditated all of this, I distanced myself from it, but I knew exactly how you were, how and where Sam and Flick were I was like the ultimate...me?" Max blurted uncontrollably, she had to get it out, to make sense.  
"You were amazing..." He said. "You are amazing..." He corrected.  
"I have no idea where that came from..." They both paused a moment taking in the destruction below, she didn't have the spirit in her anymore, it had gone, but she still felt a strange thrill from it. Fang gripped her a little to tightly.  
"New power maybe?" He mentioned. Max pulled away almost shocked of the reality that that could be true. A smile started to grow on her face.  
"If so that is the best power out of all of us..." She said, relieved to not be the odd one out. It made sense, she told her self, it made sense that she would have this power, she's the leader, she should have the power to know everything that was going on. She wish it had come a lot sooner, she was the ultimate, Maxness when in fight mode, but now she really did have a fight mode?

**this chapter goes to emileeee d for the suggestion :) and I told you that you read my mind :) lengthy chapter too, I keep writing little bits now and then so maybe my chapters will be longer but less frequent at this time, I think that's fair right? :) and why the hell can't Fang talk to Max in his mind anymore?**


	40. Chapter 40

**So what chapter forty? Whoa...um so happy with my favourite reviewers emilleeeee d (im glad ou liked it and I hoped Max's power lived up to what you wanted it to be, and yes that did make sense, though been a bit slow on updates recently and also my chapters are quite short, and yeah cant believe we are in cheater 40!:)), Ains (you could be on to something there :)) and totalbooknerd13 (without you slick wouldn't happen so yeah and yeah Maylan is good, emileee d thought this too, and ninja, hell yeah baby) you stars who review, suggest and just make me laugh and feel good about writing these...so this chapter is specifically dedicated to you three :)**

After the slaughter of flyboys and erasers the crew headed west to yet another safe house, in the hope that what ever they might be sending next couldn't track them. Flick always did wonder whether the maps they put in each safe house were ever found, because then they would know their every residence, but maybe it was so stupid that they wouldn't think to find it. Well that was the premises anyway. Flick knew them off by heart anyway and her power she used in good measure. Keeping her body safe in the arms of Sam she escaped out of her shell going ahead checking whether the safe house was indeed safe and clear of intruders. Sam held her limp body wishing that he never had to carry her limp body in other other situation then this. It was starting to creep him out this whole outer body thing but he couldn't deny its usefulness. Fang was hyped from the battle and felt like he could run a marathon and Max was double that. The exhilaration she was left with, felt like the endorphins after running, well flying in her case.

Maya and Dylan woke awkwardly in each others arms. Dylan didn't really want to let go at all and Maya, though wouldn't admit it, didn't want to either but at the same time she felt it was wrong. She hardly knew Dylan, why was she so...she didn't know what she was, what she felt, her emotions were getting the better of her and she didn't like it at all. She pulled away from Dylan pretending to need the bathroom and Dylan, slightly relieved that he didn't have to make the first move, laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. Maya in the bathroom, took a deep look at herself in the mirror, a small fragile tear running down her face, she felt like a delicate piece of priceless china. She didn't know what she was feeling, she didn't even know if she could look Dylan in the face. She wanted to run abandon the situation, maybe she could, but he would only go looking for her and she somehow couldn't do that to him, he had been rejected too many times in the past. Should she make her feelings apparent to him? Should he? Maya punched the mirror which didn't even quiver under the force, she was weak, she needed strength, she needed it quick but it wasn't going to be that simple it never was. Maybe they should find Max and Fang and their posy? She would feel way more protected than she does now, and she didn't exactly hate Max, she just despised her self and she was Max. Would it be too painful for Dylan, conflicted between the two? His hate towards Fang, not as much now, but it was still their, not so much as hate, but disliked was more appropriate. We would they understand that Maya and him had joined forces? Could they trust them both. Probably not. Maya's tear became more frequent, verge on explosive but not quite hitting it. She needed comfort, she needed him, she needed Dylan, it was becoming to great without him. She came out of the bathroom not bothering to hide her tears and as she expected he rushed to her. Taking her in his arms and holding her tight.  
"I don't know-" she began.  
"I know-" Dylan said, and he really did know.  
"I'm never-"  
"I know-"  
"I don't understand-"  
"I know." She coiled her arms around him, listening to the best in his chest. He rested his chin on her head realising she was a little taller then Max, not by much but she was, Max was never this open, never this reliant on him. He liked it, he liked the fact that he could protect her. What he always wanted to do. She needed him, and he needed her to need him. They stayed like that for awhile, while Maya calmed herself down, the stroking, Dylan's touch down her back really helped, along with the beat of his heart was music to her ears. It meant life, life and hope, she felt like she could live. She pulled away over impulse looking up at Dylan, resting her forehead on his nose. Then gliding her nose up so that it touched his. They then put their forehead's together, both their eyes closed. Maya cocked her head to one side, planting a kiss on Dylan's lips. At first he didn't respond, shocked to the core at what was happening, frozen to the spot. Then he pulled himself together returning the gesture. Then Maya turned her head so that he kissed her cheek, turning away and pulling herself closer into his chest. Leaning solely on his shoulder and letting out her emotion he tightened his grip on her. She shook against him, letting everything she had fall on to his shoulder, the tears free flowing, unstopping, cascading droplets, her breathing became irregular. But she felt happy, relieved maybe that she could let it show and not be embarrassed by it. Dylan cradled her till she stopped.  
"I'm so sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me..."  
"You're human Maya, that's what humans do, it what makes us human, we have emotion, we have moral, we have a conscience"  
"I'm not normally..."  
"Don't you dare apologise, Maya I really like you..."  
"No, you like her, not me"  
"No, I like you, really like you..." She looked up at him, doubting him, thinking he must be lying.  
"Prove it..." Maya said into his eyes. He looked at her completely unaware of what she wanted. Going against everything he thought, he cupped her face in his hands, tilting her towards him, rubbing her tears away and running his hands through her hair, pulling her closer, and closer. Their lips almost touching, he cocks his head to the left planting a soft kiss on her lips, her tears still running away. She moves her arms up him and in his hair pulling him harder on her. She wants to say something though she's not quite sure what, she wants to tell him something...she doesn't know what. He intensifies it further, heating the moment, a hand traveling down her back, between her wings. Then she thinks of it, something she never thought she would say, not ever, it just wasn't her but it felt right. She pulled away briefly their lips still touching.  
"Dylan, " I pregnant pause. "I love you." In that instant Dylan pulls away, creating a for space between them. He looks at her dead.  
"You love me?" He asks. She runs her own hand through her hair, unsure she had done the right thing. Was he going to fly for the hills. No. He breathed out irregularly. She nodded. "I know I'm not her..."  
"Maya shut up." He cut her dead. Advancing on her, smoothing her hair over her ears, running his hand through the short length. A smile grew on his face. "I love you too" he said. A smile growing on her face now. Then the side windows smashed in with a blast, both knocked the floor. The floor above tumbling down. Dylan through himself onto Maya, taking them the both down, both knocking onto the floor unconscious.

**Longest chapter of the whole story last chapter so yeah, kudos... Quick question, treehouse parallel in proposal chapter was that good or not? as I kind of want to keep with the obvious James Patterson story, but I am aware that Maya died so yeah brought her back, and that Fang didn't have a sister...was reading a fic the other day (I also read as well as write...spooky) and Fang had a sister in that too, obviously we think alike :)...anyway was trying to keep close to original just putting my own spin-diddly-lyn on it (in the voice of Ned Flanders Simpsons...) so yeah just wandered um...review? If anyone wants me to take a look at their fic's I'm happy to review :) Sweet :) peace out :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Um guys don't panic, that wasn't the last chapter I would have given you plenty of warning...or would I, nah I meant the chapter before 40 which if my maths is good was chapter 39 ? Chapter 41 now I believe...so yeah...thanks to my frequent reviews again you stars...sorry about the laps in time again I have been busy with work and stuff so yeah... Anyway what are your views on a freedom of flight 2 ? Review or pm me your views so yeah...anyway on with the programme**.

The _crew_ sat around the table deliberating their next move, each at one edge and a map sprawled across the centre, held down by the various coffee mugs, all were getting a decent night sleep tonight, no one would be on watch it was too stupid to waste some hours of sleep. They didn't have a security system but that didn't mean their ears didn't work.

POV Max.

I pushed my temples hard, trying to come up with some sort of game plan, on what to do next...we desperately needed answers, I think we were going to have to break into yet another facility to get them...calling Jeb was the last thing I wanted but it was the safest, I had his number, regardless of whether it worked or not, I wanted to try. Fang stopped what he was doing and stared at me, it was obvious he read my mind. Flick noticing looked at me also and eventually Sam looked up also.  
"Why are you all staring at Max?" Sam inquired.  
"She wants to call Jeb..." Fang cut blankly. He was really off tonight, seriously not himself, and it wasn't boding well.  
"I want to do the _safest_ option..." I protested.  
"Is Jeb, that white coat?" Flick asked. Fang didn't move just stared,usually he was with me on this, but his hatred for Jeb was too intense, to even think through the safest of all options.  
"Is it really safe though, he has only put us through hell, Max..." There he goes again, it's like he doesn't trust me today.  
"I know what he put us through Fang, I just think that this would be safer, we'll use the untraceable mobile, I need answers, we need answers..."  
"Are you sure we can trust him?" Flick questioned, and I wasn't really sure on the answer.  
"We can never trust him..." Fang said, eyes on me still. I looked over at Flick.  
"I don't know..." I answered.  
"Well..." Sam said, raising fro the table. "I'm tired I think I might just hit the hay..." He looked over at Flick then to Fang, and started to leave.  
"Yeah, I think I might join you..." Flick said. "Are we okay here?" Flick said eyeing me. I nodded. After the two left, I got up myself and went round to Fang, coming up behind him. I put my hands on his shoulders then slopped down so that my head was next to his neck.  
"_Max_..." Fang started.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"What was that today?"  
"What?" I had no idea what he was on about, a lot has happened today, the little thing under the tree, the massacre, my new power, our not so much of a plan, and my need for answers? Take your pick.  
"I'm scared about your new power, I mean what if you get too into it and I don't know, end up killing innocent lives..." Fang literally poured his heart out.  
"Fang, I was completely aware of everything, I was just me, but better, I knew where you were, Flick, Sam, I knew what was going on every step of the way I was just more efficient"  
"Promise"  
"Definitely." I say without hesitation. He turns his head to face me. "I promise". I really did mean it.  
"Are you sure, you can't loose control?" He looked at me dead, stroking a hair behind my ear.  
"No, I didn't the first time, I can't anymore, can I?"  
"I guess not" he pulled me onto his lap and I hugged his neck. I had a feeling that wasn't all what he was wanting to ask. Something was bottled inside of him, I just had to get it out.  
"What else you worried about?"  
"What makes you think there's something else..." Fang said dismissively and it was exactly that which made me doubt him.  
"Vibes?" I concluded.  
"I'm just tired..." Tired? Seriously he's going to pull that one. I kissed his neck and then hovered over his lips.  
"What's _really_ wrong?" I said against his lips. I had to work for this one. He touched his lips on mine, delicately. I pulled away not wanting to but I needed him to open up and tell me.  
"How can we trust Jeb, after everything..."  
"Jeb, if you're not happy with the idea then, I won't go through, everyone has to agree, or it doesn't go ahead. Understand?" Fang nods, he's not telling me everything his face is like an easy read book. "Why are you not happy with Jeb? Part from the obvious..."  
"Max...I..." He stammered, stalling like a car not wanting to start.  
"Fang...you can tell me, I don't care..." He looped his arms tightly around my waist.  
"_Dylan_," even the mention of his name sends a shudder down my spine. "He wants you two to be together, to make the perfect children...he could force you, he could put the people's lives around you at risk, to motivate your decision Max, I know you, I trust you completely...but him and Dylan, I just don't trust... I couldn't live with myself Max. And this power only makes you the more valuable" he erupts.  
"Fang, I..." I didn't know what to say, but couldn't say, I don't know what to say, for the fear of his response. Yeah get your head around that.  
"I can't help feeling this way..." He says, only gripping me tighter into him.  
"I had no idea you felt like this..." His forehead was touching mine. A silent tear or two slowed down his cheek, I never knew he could be this emotional. "How long have you felt like this?"  
"Ever since our encounter with Dylan at the safe house with Ig, his burning love still shows and it kills me, to see him feel for you in that way, that I do, but sometimes I think more so, it scares the hell out of me, Max I love you more then anything but no matter how much I love you he would always have the greater love over you, I can't beat it..."  
"Fang it's your love though that I want the most, it's you I love back, and Fang your love means so much more to me, it's not lower then his, it's evidently higher, you _choose_ to love me, he is _made_ to, much difference, yours I so much greater, I love you so much, please don't ever think that." He took my head in his hands and lightly cupped my face. His lips completely on mine, I closed my eyes taking in the moment. As he moved his hands down my body, I cupped my hands around the back of his neck.  
"I have never felt so relieved in all my life..." He said, what ever he had bottled was shaken up and released out of its container.  
"I love you Fang, always and forever"  
"Forever is a long time" he quipped.  
"I know." I said, and applied more pressure to the kiss. Fang's head pushed back from the force, just intensifying. It was getting hot. Did I really just say that?  
"Yes you did..." Fang said. I laughed against his kiss, which I couldn't tell who had control of. But then the emergency phone ran, Fang pulled away looking at the caller ID. Jeb.

**open Fangles there :D, why can't all guys be like this? Damn only the fake fictional ones eh? Anywho what did you think? Review!? Repeat this is ****not**** the last chapter you crazy fools.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter...42? 42 is the answer to the ultimate question of life, the universe and everything... Because that's not strange to know :) you guys never did answer (apart from emiliieee d) on whether a second freedom of Flight would be good or not, so...that's not cool, should I not bother, I'm not sure :) nice little heart to heart in the last chapter (don't freak out, I mean chapter 41, the chapter before this one.) um I believe some Maylyn time is due, don't you? Double cliff hangers, I'm becoming more sneaky :)**

Both lay on the floor, masked by the vast amounts of construction on top of them, the room had an eerie, ash type feel to it, there was no sun glinting on the building dust, just grey ash galling down, splintering across the slabs, hiding them. Did anyone know they were there. was anybody going to save them, no, they had no one but each other and what good was that going to do. Then when the place looked like the graveyard it was turning out to be, Maya tried to breath but the dust filled her lungs making her splutter, the little breath she sucked in only clogged her windpipe, the dust sticking to the sides like flour on a wet surface.  
"Dylan?" She choked. He was holding her hand, his hand being the only thing she could see through the concrete slabs that lay on top of them. She was being crushed but she didn't seem to mind, her focus on Dylan, squeezing his hand for life. Slow tears ran down her face, he can't be dead, can he? "Dylan-" she tried, but this time noticed the pain which was crushing her down to the ground. She weakly squeezed his hand but he didn't respond. "Please Dylan, don't do this-" she tried but it was coming out broken and shaky. She was of course thinking the worst like any rational human being. She even thought that Jeb may have something to do with this. Those cases? Were there secret bombs we didnt find?  
"Maya-" Dylan also choked, wheezing under the pressure of what lay on top of him. He realised he was crushing Maya and tried to lift himself, but all strength was gone.  
"Dylan, I. can't. breath" she croaked.  
"It's okay-" Dylan said desperately trying to believe it himself. He squeezed her hand.  
"Dylan my wings-" she tried. They were being crushed by his body weight and concrete was crushing him. He managed to budge to the side of her, she sighed in relief the best she could. Dylan breathed rapidly finding new, clean air, an opening, a life line. he just hoped he could find one for Maya too. Her head was full somehow and she felt sick to the core. "My head, Dylan I'm dieing-" she wasn't trying to be dramatic, it was just harsh reality.  
"Maya, I'm going to get you out okay, hang in there" he spoke, now scared of the inevitable, although he was determined it wasn't going to be that way. A strange heat centred around her gut, like an epicentre of an earthquake. She had a feeling she was bleeding. She held on to him as best she could, he was her only hope, her only chance to survive. she needed him more now then ever. Dylan used his natural strength, or what he had left to budge the concrete, so he could assess the situation and finally get Maya out. She couldn't die, not like this, not when he loved her so much, not here, not now. He waited a moment gathering all his strength and might. Then pushed upwards. Maya screamed in pain, so he stopped. "Maya?"  
"Dylan?" She reached out to him, he couldn't see her face, he didn't want to either it wouldn't set him well.  
"Maya, please I need to just budge this then I can free you, just hang on one second." He arched his back and using the strength of his wings also he stretched up, shifting the concrete. She screamed in pain again, but it was a relieved pain. "Nearly there I promise" he pushed one last time and the concrete slid off him the other side. The side of the room where the window was, was completely demolished and the ceiling above was hanging, slopping down out the hole in the wall. Maya was under one of the large pieces, which was going to be heavy. He couldn't do this alone, but he was going to try. He had to save her he just had too. He gripped underneath the solid lump and heaved up. The strain on his arms and his brain made him develop an instant headache. Failing to lift it with his arms alone, he perched his back underneath and heaved that way, it moved millimetres not the desired distance at all. What was he going to do? All that he could do...he went under the concrete slab, taking Maya's hand. "Maya, please hang in there, please..." He stroked her hair, she responded with a weak squeeze. "You have got to stay with me." He got up again frustrated, and angry but he was determined to lift this. He would hate himself forever for not giving it another try. He put his back underneath again and used all the power he posed in his legs to lift the slab. To his relief it started to move, a power enveloped him and he pushed pushed hard almost slipping on the dust on the ground. When he though he had budge it safely he looked. Fang and Sam had the concrete too, making sure it wouldn't fall back on Maya. He did a double take think he was hallucinating but he wasn't they were really there. Max stood by what was the window and made a face at him, he couldn't identify it. Then Flick stood inches behind the slab. Dylan without further hesitation, went to Maya's side and squeezed her hand. A rumble came from beneath them all and the whole building shook. Dylan picked up Maya and on Max's count all flew out the gaping hole in the wall. Dylan was confused by their appearance not that he wasn't grateful or anything. They all got a safe distance from the building and set down in the park he was in when he broke out of the school. He laid Maya down. Dylan looked up confused, mouthing a 'thank you' to Max, who just shrugged it off. Although Max hated him, she couldn't leave him to die, Fang agreed, even though he was seething inside. Then a sound they were all familia with whizzed past them. A soft whoosh from all directions. Silenced bullets. Bugger. Dylan scooped Maya up, following Max's lead. All accending into the air. Flick and Sam too up the rear, Max and Fang in front. Looks past between them two at the front of acknowledgement neither of them were happy with the situation. They all got safely to a field on the outskirts of the town. Dylan plopping Maya down again. Max landed gracefully, with Fang, who took her in an embrace. Dylan didn't care, he cared for Maya. He held her gut blood clouding her shirt. Sam and Flick descended on the grass, Sam falling down and hitting the ground hard. Flick went to his side, screwing up her face with emotion. Sam had been shot, not just once but twice, one harmlessly in the shoulder, the other in his gut. He'd lost a lot of blood. Fang limped over to Flick and Sam, supported by Max or was it the other way round, Max favoured one leg, it appears she had been shot through her ankle. Dylan looked over the deflated group. They'd risked their lives for him and Maya and now look at them. A chopper hovered above them, Max didn't even react. She brittled her emotion taking to Flicks side, she needed the comfort more then anyone. Jeb jumped down out of the chopper. The noise ringing in Dylan's ears, all sounds muffled. Jeb picked Sam up with the help of Fang and Flick helped Max to the chopper. Max trusted Jeb, this an exception, she knew it was their only hope. Then Jeb motioned for Dylan to carry Maya in too. He did an instructed. Dylan hugged Maya to him as the chopper took off. No one could hear anything, the noise was too intense. None had the energy to shout. Looks passed though, between Flick and Fang, then Fang and Max, Max tried to smile for Flick, but her pain was etched across her face, Dylan could tell. Max did give Dylan a small nod, and he nodded back. He hoped they could be friends, just for her to like him, she doesn't have to love him, he can see that now. Max knew it too, about time she thought. The call she had from Jeb there were no arguments about it, they were helping Dylan and Maya regardless of their differences. What Dylan did to her was wrong but she couldn't live with herself if she knew she could have helped him but didn't. Fang knew it too, he did like Maya at one point, he did there was no disputing and Max knew it too. He couldn't have let her die, she had done nothing to him and like wise the other way. Flick couldn't bare to look at Sam, she looked past him, at the floor, she held his hand but she couldn't do much more, she felt helpless. He twiddled the ring on her finger, making her look at him, he gave her a smile despite the fact he knew he was dying. He just wanted to see her one last time. On her face was two things, the mask, the smile she gave him to reassure him, though both knew there was no use and then the underlying emotion, the guilt the thing she had to face. She mouthed him an 'I love you always' and he smiled forgetting his pain in that second. The physical pain was extensive but the emotional was too rich to bare. He couldn't leave her, he couldn't do it, she couldn't live without him, he knew that but she was going to have to soon. The chopper landed down and Sam was carried off first. Then Maya was taken from Dylan, who followed then down a lift. Fang almost carried Max off the chopper. She unexpectantly heaved as she got off, sick to the pit of her stomach, the chopper gave her no freedom of flight, only a cage. She hated cages, reminded her of her childhood. Fang rubbed her back and helped her into the lift which took them down into a private hospital. They go three rooms there, one for Maya, one for Max and the other for Sam. Max refused to stay seated though in her room, she wanted to be there for Flick and then for Fang, and so did he. They all had a feeling that Sam wasn't going to make this one. They all looked at Sam in silence. It didn't seem appropriate to talk. The doctor spoke, but when he wasn't listened to he wrote it on the board, the group couldn't hear a thing apart from a high pitched constant drone. 'Sam is paralysed from the thigh down, it's possible he may not walk again' he wrote. Then left. Flick bowed her head down, trying to hide her emotion. Fang came to the side of her giving her a small hug, Max leant on her the other side, not putting reassure on her foot. The doctor gave Flick a note pad and pen, to communicate with. She started to write but simply lost grip of the pen, falling to the floor. The emotion too much for her, Sam was going to leave her again. Fang crouched down beside her, taking the pen and note pad finishing her sentence. 'Is he going to be okay' the doctor gave an unsure gesture. Fang managed to get Flick onto a chair beside Sam her hand now in his limp as he was no longer awake.  
Fang then got Max in his grip, her arms around his neck as he hooked her onto the spare bed raising her leg up. She gave a weak smile because it was all she could do. He legs dangling off the edge of the bed as he pulled the bed close to Sam, he kissed her forehead lightly, then went back to Flick. Rubbing her arm as she cried into his chest. Max wanted to comfort her too, and would if she could walk over to them. She knew the mission was suicide, she put people at risk, but no lives were lost, not yet anyway. Had she done the right thing? Fang knew she had, but Max wasn't so sure of herself. Dylan was at Maya's side in a chair next to her bed, holding her hand, giving little squeezes now and then but no response. He looked at the board, the doctor writing something. 'Shes having trouble breathing due to a collapsed lung, with treatment it is certain she would be up and about in no time, but we don't know for sure' sounds promising Dylan thought, but his mind did wonder how Sam was, he didn't know the guy, but he cared for Flick, Flick cared for Fang, and Fang cared for Max...it always came back to Max.

**shocker? Had that chapter in my head for a while...hint or preview of next chapter if you like, I'm hinting that you may see some old faces returning...anywho review me please :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Would like to point out that, the characters decide what they want to do, so I will not be held eligible for their runnings in the story, I have no control over them what so ever...they go of their own accord :) chapter 43 now, crickey! **

**If you got the reference in my authors note about the number 42 you are truly in my good books :)... And what was that 100 reviews? Thank you so much guys, really appreciate it, my three frequent reviewers have done me proud, in my mind, I call you the power of three...yeah don't worry, you know who you are, and thanks to anyone else who has reviewed you stars, oh and special shout out to for favouriting :) **

**lets resolve this cliffy shall we?**

After Flick had fallen asleep, Fang got up sitting next to Max, pulling her in a side hug, she laid on his shoulder. They still couldn't hear, only the pulsing of their own blood through their ears. They didn't need sound, only each other. Jeb came running in, then stopping dead when he saw them all. He spoke but he wasn't heard by the others. Sam's chest lifted and contracted in rhythm to the machines bleep. Then another person entered the room, a middle aged, pretty lady, her eyes glassey and ready too burst. Her face was lit, but dulled by what was before her. You could tell she didn't like to see her daughter in this way. When Max looked up, feeling the new presence, she but her lip, looking down at the floor, trying to put weight on her foot but couldn't.

POV Max

My mum, Dr Martinez, Valencia, I missed her so much I couldn't bare it, I wanted to leap into her arms, for her to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay. I was wrapped in guilt, the suicide rescue mission was costly. If Sam dies because of me, my life wouldn't be worth living. Fang tried to tell me that I saved two lives through my mind. Mum came up to me her strong hands around my face. I wrapped my arms around her neck, crying into her hair.  
"Mum, it's all my fault-" I said, surprised I could hear my own voice again.  
"Maximum, I'm just glad you're okay-" only she could call me Maximum and get away with it, maybe Fang too.  
"I put lives at risk-" I blurted.  
"You did the right thing, you saved when it wasn't your place too, the doctors know that Sam is making a recovery and fast!" She spoke clearly.  
"But mum it was Dylan, it was Maya-"  
"Differences aside, you saved them, because that's who you are Max, no mission was ever going to be without its injuries, you didn't expect guns involved" she must have been filled in with the information from Jeb. Was he there the whole time? He said he would be close, but clearly not close enough. Flick stood up from across the room.  
"Flick this is-"  
"Max's mum-" mum held out her hand and Flick took it, shaking it gently. Fang gave her a small smile, and placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Is he going to be okay?" Flick asked.  
"He's making a speedy recovery, he just be back to normal soon, his paralysis maybe temporary, he could still fly" Flick exhaled, keeping her emotions intact.

Better then I was right now.

"Flick, I'm so sorry-" I started but she cut me blank, holding up her palm.  
"Max it's not your fault, we didn't anticipate guns okay" she had a stern look, that I didn't want to mess with so gave up. I know, out of character, but hey, I don't feel myself right now.

"How's the Flock?" Fang asked, I kicked myself for forgetting. Though I had a valid excuse I did loose my memory.  
"Safe, growing, Ella and Ig can't keep each other alone, nudge is talkative as always, Gazzy thought it would be funny the other day to plaster the kitchen with a flour bomb and Angel-" she stopped herself, there wasn't as Angel. I watched her body fall from the sky, I didn't see her hit the ground but I knew she had, why didn't she fly away? Why couldn't she fly away? Why didn't she bite back with a punch? Fang clenched my arm, and Flick on his. "I'm sorry" mum spoke, though she didn't need too, she felt the pain too. I shook my head.

"What about Maya?" I asked.  
"Maya's got a collapsed lung, and internal bleeding, the bleeding though had been happening for a while, before the events tonight, she's undergoing surgery"  
"And Dylan?" I added.  
"Physically fine but he's not so good..." Fang looked at me, I at him. He hopped down off the bed and took Flick in his arms, she burst then burying her head. I had to see Dylan, I needed to know that he knew I had his back. He must be feeling much worse. I hopped down limping out the room, past mum, she seemed to have understood. I looked behind me as I left. Fang around Flick, mum had her hand on Flick's back.  
"It's alright Felicity-" she soothed. I tuned and left, from a sharp look that Fang gave to me. He knew I needed to too, it wasn't fair, going at it alone. I slid into Maya's room. Dylan didn't seem to notice my presence. I put a hand lightly on his shoulder. He jumped under my touch and warped into a fighting stance. I held up my hands. Placing one n his shoulder and smiled.  
"Max, I'm so grateful and I'm sorry about Sam, if it wasn't for me-"  
"Dylan shut up." I said and took him into an uncomfortable hug. I noticed how our body's perfectly shaped to one another's. He was like a twin brother more then anything else.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did the things I did, I'm sorry for everything and I love you, I can't help that, I know you would never love me, I know that now, I love Maya too, more so now and I'm so sorry for everything I did"  
"Dylan." I cut him dead. "I'm sorry I was harsh on you, you couldn't help it and I didn't take that into consideration, I forgive you though I shouldn't need to, you did nothing wrong"  
"Maya and I are really grate-"  
"Save it, it's my job" I pulled away extending my hand. "Friends?" I asked. He took my hand and nodded. Before sitting back down with Maya and holding her hand. Dylan suddenly got up, looking around frantically, like he had lost something. "Dylan what is it?" I asked as he looked up and down Maya.  
"She just squeezed my hand!" He said, light in his voice.  
"Maya? Can you hear me?" I asked now the other side of her, I exchanged looks with Dylan. "Maya?"  
"Maya!" Dylan tried also. A groan came from the bed and my heart beat did a little flip, thank god for that.  
"Maya can you hear me?"  
"Max?" She questioned. Oh thank god, Dylan gripped her arm hard, it looked painful actually but he was happy to see her awake. "Where's Dylan?"  
"I'm right here-" he squeezed her hand. "I never left." It struck me as a weird thing to say but I got the impression that these two weren't just friends.  
"He's right" Dylan did a Fang, replaced me with me! What is with the guys I date? They can't get enough of me clearly. Talking of the one. Fang came in, obviously hearing the commotion Dylan was making. He looked at me and came to my side.  
"Maya, we thought we had lost you-" he said, his eyes looked pinker then usual. He wouldn't admit to anything though, I knew him too well. Fang gave me another glance, taking my hand.  
"Well, I didn't expect to see your faces, if I'm honest" she quipped, she was like a ruder version of me, if 'ruder' is a word?  
"Well leave you guys to it, catch up and for Dylan to explain himself" I said and walked out taking Fang with me.  
"Max?" Dylan said before I left out the door. "Thanks, for everything" he said and reverted back to Maya. I walked out rolling my eyes. We went back with Flick and Sam. Flick had her head buried in her hands. Her ring glinted off her finger, catching the synthetic light of the hospital room.  
"I heard Maya woke up?" Flick said, monotone. She sounded exactly like Fang.  
"Yeah, she did" I started. "And Sam will too"  
"We all know that's not going to happen..." She spoke, sure of herself.  
"We don't know that." Fang said.  
"So when they said they were turning off the machine, they were lying?" She looked at us both frozen to the spot.  
"He was making a recovery" Fang managed.  
"Not fast enough..." She said, adopting the same monotone exterior.  
"Flick-" fang tried.  
"Please don't..." Flick said. She showed no emotion, rock hard like a set block of ice. She had no smile, no cheer, no happiness. She wasn't open like she was, sweet and emotionally overt. Her fists were clenched, she was trying not to cry, she wasn't go to let it weaken her. I had never seen this side to her, so raw, no humanity, just a body, no feelings. Her soul gone out like a light. A doctor entered the room.  
"Have you made your decision?"  
"He's completely brain dead?" She quivered for a slight second, only noticeable by me apparently. Fang had worry written across his face, in massive black, bold letters, he wasn't hiding anything. He didn't have to.  
"Yes."  
"Is he in any pain?" I noticed how she hadn't used his name. The doctor hesitated. "Just tell me." She cut him like a knife.  
"Yes." She then nodded. Taking his hand biting her lips together wincing. The chest contractions had stopped, Sam was completely unmoving his chest, his torso, his neck and legs. Motionless. Flick didn't look, I knew she couldn't. Fang tried to comfort her but she just shrugged him off. "I don't blame you Max, it just happened, it wasn't your fault." She stated and left the room tapping Fangs hand on her way past then exiting down the hall. I watched her to see where she went, she turned into a secluded WC,her hand across her face. She needed time, just time. Remind you of anyone? For some reason I couldn't look at Sam either. Fang took me in his arms and slow tears fell out of both our eyes. We hugged finding comfort from both of our body heats. Life. It was so precious. Maya and Dylan entered finding us like this, Sam like that, I glance over, feeling their presence, to see Maya fall into Dylan, shaking, I had this strange feeling she was thinking what I was. That we caused this some how, it was us that let this happen, with out us, he would still be alive. We both glanced in acknowledgement it was clear Dylan had filled her in. Then my Mum came in. Her eyes knew it too, she cradled both Fang and I. It felt so good too. Then I pulled away, if Flick came back and saw us all like this, it's outlet look good, it would upset her more. I straighten myself out and everybody else got the hint. Jeb came in too, what a right little part this turned out to be. Then two doctors came in wheeling Sam away, covering him in a sheet. And he was gone. Just like that. Flick entered after this, she saw it too. She looked up at the ceiling and exhaled.  
"He's in a better place" she said and joined Fang and I. Dylan went to open his mouth but I cut him dead with a stern stare. He gave a nod, looking to Maya. She gave him a little smile, looking down at the floor. It was silent, no one could say anything. No one wanted to either.  
"We need a chat I think..." Jeb said, pitching it at the best of times, nothing changes does it?

**second freedom of flight is on the drawing boards as we speak, how dare Sam die! What is he playing at? Anyway review your views um...yeah don't really know what to say? Don't hate me, it isn't my fault! Just a heads up...a nice reunion is in order, just to let you know I can ****write happy stuff too...**


	44. Chapter 44

**44...we are drawing to a close on this story but have no fear, a second one is near :) if anyone has any name suggestions or whether I should just call it "freedom of flight 2" then let me know...I was so mean in the last chapter i'm so sorry :( loss of one... Flick's reaction would have been the reaction which I thought she might have, parallel to Fang...yeah I don't know, what ever... 44 lets roll... Jess the karate girl cheers for the follow, and MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA wooooooo 'thought I had lost you back there'...did I just quote my own story? Meh**.

Jeb had got them into what appeared to be a wait room of some sorts the chair arranged in a massive circle that could have resembled show and tell sessions at pre-school. Max, Fang, Flick, Dr Martinez, Dylan, Maya and Jeb were all seated accordingly. Max didn't even quibble the fact that there were way to many chairs for this tiny meeting that, she wanted this to be over so that the what six of them could just think about their next plan of action. Max consciously had thought about keeping Dylan and Maya close, if they wanted, six is better then two...Max counted her Mum is this and Flick was glad she had, family always is best. Fang knew of her plans, he also knew about the little pow-wow that Max had with Dylan, he still felt dislike to him though, it was like a natural instinct. Jeb shuffled some papers on the desk.  
"It didn't want us to meet in this way..."  
"Cut to the chase!" Max, Maya and Flick all said at the same time, in unison, women's intuition. A look was past between the three of them and a look between Dylan and Fang, it was quite scary the look they gave, kind of like death and roses mixed together to make the ultimate confusing look that life could ever conceive, hey life was full of tricks.  
"You must need answers?" Jeb said, looking a little smug for anyone's liking.  
"New powers? Anticipated or by chance?" Max asked.  
"Programmed yes"  
"The explosion who cause it, why are they still after us?" Flick asked next, still completely emotionless.  
"They wanted Sam, he had great potential"  
"Great potential?! Past tense already! You guys sicken me." Flick uncontrollably raised.  
"I'm sorry Felicity-"  
"Don't call me that! What so now that he's dead they won't come after us?" Flick had a point if he was all they wanted...Fang put a hand on her shoulder, she didn't shrug him off this time, she needed that comfort, just that little touch, she leaned back after subconsciously inching forward in her seat.  
"I can't see why not..." Jeb, he didn't take her anger well, he knew she must be hurt and that was what was fuelling her, he got it.  
"What did they do to me?" Maya asked. Fang and Dylan had yet to speak.  
"Taken away your chances of developing mutations, same with you Felicity accept yours didn't really work did it..." She stayed quite this time, she didn't want you give anything away. "Lets talk about these new mutations then shall we?...Max would you like to start..." She wouldn't at all, but she wasn't going to take the back seat on this.  
"You mean my new power, to know bull crap when I see it" Dr. Martinez looked at her, sternly, but she understood, Max wasn't going to give much away. "Jeb, how do we know your not part of this, you have betrayed the Flock so many times, how am I suppose to trust you"  
"With me hunny..." Dr. Martinez, chipped.  
"Mum, I don't know whether your are being held against the wire to seem this way, he could have threatened Ella's life for you to appear on his side." Max though cleverly. She trusted her mum completely and Jeb knew that too.  
"Max, what happened to Angel?" Jeb asked. Max froze, Fang froze, Dylan froze.  
"How dare you?" Max said. "What happened to my memory?" Fang tensed beside her even more so now.  
"I had nothing to do with that."  
"Like you had nothing to do with Angels death?" Fang said, speaking for the first time. Jeb was taken heavily off guard.  
"Like you had nothing to do with that women, who kept Maya and I captive?" Dylan had a point.  
"I'm not like them...I used to be, but not now, not ever again!" Jeb almost shouted.

There was a bang on the room door, and some scuffled shouts. Max was the first react to come into a fighting stance. The door opened. Max was immediately barrelled to the floor. Her butt cracking down hard. Fang was up now and so was Flick. Max looked up at her attacker, a cheeky grin across his face. His strawberry hair, his blind eyes. Iggy. Closely followed by Gazzy, then Ella then Nudge. The Flock. Fang tackled Iggy off Max and they did a masculine body bounce. Max hugged Nudge and Ella hard, Gazzy, remained a little distant till Max eeked her way out of the girls grasp and took him to one side. Roughing up his hair and giving him a squeeze.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there Gaz. They wiped my memory...I'm so so so sorry" a tear rolled down her face, but Gazzy knew she didn't want him to notice so he pretended he didn't. Gazzy knew everything she was telling him, he knew it was all true.  
Dylan also gave Iggy and Gazzy pats on the back.  
"It's okay Max,I know you would have been there..."  
"Dylan watched us, made sure we were safe...when Fang left to find you, he was my eyes Max, we can trust him..." Iggy comes up next to Max, filling her in. Max had no idea of this, she gave Dylan a look.  
"We're even, okay?" He nodded.  
"Okay so we have loads of catching up to do, Ella and Iggy are dating, I have my own clothing line, just kidding, you two look so great together and who's this, oh your sister that's really cool, hey I'm Nudge, it's nice to meet you-" motor mouth Nudge, doing what she does best. Her bouncy curls framing her smooth face.  
"Nudge!" Max and Fang said in unison. Flick looked a little overwhelmed and a smile creeped on her face, just for a second, then left, she couldn't be happy. Maya laughed a little, smiling to herself. The Flock dispersed and were all sitting around the large table.  
"Right everyone, I'm putting you in a safe house not far from here, they DON'T know about it, it will fit all of you"  
"Who said we were trusting you?" Maya spoke. Max had to hand it to her she was doing this well. Flick nudged Fang slightly, Max felt it. Between the three of them, they knew a safe house, many safe houses large enough to hold everyone too.  
"We're not." Flick replied. Standing, Max did the same, then followed everyone else. Jeb stayed seated.  
"Excuse me?" Jeb asked.  
"I don't know about anybody else but I can't trust you, not after this today, yeah it might not have been your fault but I fail to believe it was mere coincidence, dampening the forces...you just wanted the group together again, you did that by injuring and even killing some of us...that's murder. These guys are coming with me and I wouldn't see it any other way, kill me if you like I don't care, but while I'm alive these guys will be safe you here me?" Flick projected. All eyes, Iggy's a little off, were on her. Appreciation among the group flowed through the air.  
"Who made you the leader?" Jeb said. Flick looked over to Max.  
"I'm not the leader, I'm just providing a suitable environment, it's Max's decision to go there not mine, this is my view and my view only, 'I can't trust you' Max maybe can?" She said, turning to her.  
"Where is it Flick?" Max spoke.  
"I know exactly where it is from here..." Flick said and Max nodded. And it was settled. Max made sure everyone was out the room, then went back with Iggy to Dr. Martinez and Ella. She gave them a big hug.  
"We will visit I promise, but I don't want you to get hurt, I couldn't live with myself."  
"I understand Maximum." Dr. Martinez spoke. Iggy gave Ella a tight hug, she hated saying good bye, though she knew it wouldn't be for long.  
"I'll see you soon..." Ella said pulling away, emotion in her eyes.  
"I'll hear you, feel you, touch you, tas- you soon" Iggy said finishing the hug with a small peck on her lips. Max guided him by his shoulders to where the eight man group was.  
"Lets fly" Max said. Flick went first with Fang, then Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy, finally Dylan cooped up Maya and they went too. Max looked behind her, seeing three things. One, her mum her face professional but loving and caring, Two, Ella fighting tears, Max gave her a little wave, Three, Jeb's face, a white wash of betrayal, serves him right Max thought.

POV Flick.  
If it wasn't for the fact that I was flying right now I probably would have burst back there, flyng made everything good again. I looked up at the sky hoping to see a glimpse of him up there, somewhere. Oh god how was I going to live without him. No Flick, you can't think of that, shut yourself off, this day would have come eventually you knew that right from the off. You have a brother and all these others people you don't need him. But I did I really did, the self conflict just split me in half, one side was the emotional spring and the other this hard, cold person, who didn't let anything hurt her. I looked at the ring on my finger, I was planning on keeping it there as a harsh reminder of him, I would always remember him, he was a big part of my life ever since birth, or test tube or whatever. My whole body ached, especially my head. Who ever did this needs to pay, who ever shot him needs to get his/her justice. I didn't even get to bury him, see him off till the end. I didn't get to marry him, have a family. I can't even remember the last thing I said to him. What he said to me? I couldn't loose him, I have lost him in body but I will not loose him in mind! Max glided in front.  
"Flick, we will make sure that who ever did this gets what they deserve okay. Sam loved you so much, so much that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you, he told me that himself okay, and Fang he loves you, heck I love you too, so I promise you they're not going to live thinking its okay to kill a member of the Flock." Max spoke, she was trying he best to make me feel better, but my hard rock wasn't having anyone it. Oh god. What have you don't to me? I look behind me, expecting him to be there, but he's not. Seeping tonight would be out the question, not once had I slept in an actual safe house bed without him...what am I saying? Suck it up, this is how it's going to be, so you just have to survive like you have done so many times before you. You can do this with out him. But I'm not sure if my self pep talk was working to be quite frank. I still felt like crap, not too surprising I guess. I couldn't say his name, it felt wrong, past tense felt wrong. I hated Jeb and I didn't think I was the only one either. There is a beautiful family here, that I want to protect, risk my life doing so, he always said I was best looking after people. I looked after him, Fang and Max that time, I can do another seven people. Max will always be the leader, no question but it comes to protection in immediate fire, that's me. They will pay for what they have done but for now, I was focused on getting these guys safely to the safe house. We had to take down this organisation it was the only way, but right now like I said, safely first then the putting into danger part.

**ouch, Flick baby I feel for you... You little munchkin you...aww anyway, do dodo do do do do two more chapters I believe...maybe three I haven't really decided then a second freedom of flight! Yipeeeeee um yeah so any suggestions on names would be grand please? oh and any suggestions for the second story would be cool too :) **


	45. Chapter 45

**45...Aww Flick...Still need names for 'freedom of flight 2' or its just going to have to stay with that name as I can't think of one.**

The biggest safe house Flick knew of had six rooms, Max calculated who was where so just incase they did go under attack, they were all in one place, an easy target and she didnt like that one bit, but she liked it enough to not split the group up, it just isn't possible under the circumstances. Fang and Flick had a little one to one, Flick needed up feeling a little better, she felt that only Fang she could be emotional with and that comforted her, but outside the confides of that talk she was as hard as a rock. Max admired how she seemed to build her barrier so thick nothing could break it. Though in reality she was only like this externally. Internally; she laid on the bed that her and Sam once shared, months back when they were flitting between the safe houses without a care in the world, as she laid she could remember how they talked for hours lying there, talking about some birds they saw, it's seemed to trivial at the time, that she wished she'd taken more care over the time they did have together. Though she wasn't sad, a smile was printed on her face as she stared through her eye lids, she remembered how she laid on his chest, listening to his heart beat and drawing circles with her finger, his arm would have been around her, rubbing her waist with his thumb, she had a strange feeling that she could feel him now doing exactly that. But she was imagining it, this then made her sad, he could never do that again, something she loved so much. She hugged his pillow, she could smell him and tears wetted the pillow. She fell into a light sleep then, only waking to a knock on the door, lightly wrapping at the wood.  
"Yeah..." She said, and the figure entered, his tall frame and strawberry hair, just looking last her. "Ig, are you okay?" She asked him.  
"Yeah, did you want to cook something with me?" Flick thought for a moment.  
"Do you know what I think I would..." Sam loved cooking she thought, and with that motivation she followed Iggy though the hall way. "Ig a little to your left is a chair about an inch, it's been moved out a little then it's original spot and a rug is coming up about a metre away" she spoke. He looked back at her.  
"Thanks...but how did you-?"  
"Lucky guess that it had been moved since you walked through last, I don't mean to be patronising your more then capable, but sometimes every little helps" she spoke. Iggy found a new respect for her and started around the kitchen.

POV Max  
Right six rooms, one for Flick, another for Fang and I, Dylan opted to stay with Maya until she 'got better', Nudge had her own room complete with her own bathroom (trust me it's needed), Iggy has his own and Gazzy in another (that's also needed, we don't call him the gasman for nothing). Right. Iggy and Flick were cooking up something that I just couldn't wait for, Maya and Dylan were most likely in their room, doing what they do or whatever, Nudge was telling me how Iggy and Ella are really cute together and Fang I hadn't seen in a space of five minutes...should I be worried? And Gazzy was... No where to be seen ether, maybe they were together somewhere? What I thought was strange was how I thought, way back when, they all had their memories taken away, and Iggy taking them...but I had fabricated the whole thing? I was just waiting for the day I woke up back at the school again. Just kidding. Obviously. What sick twisted bird kid thinks like that? You're looking at her, or reading about her, whatever. Those drugs they pumped us with must have been some serious kind of horse, maybe specialised bird kid, tranc' formulae (aww, I feel so special) to do that. Nudge got the hint I wasn't listening and was reading an old magazine she had found. I got up heading towards mine and Fang's room, only to stop at the door, it was open ajar, and Fang's soft hushed voice flowed through it. I peered in, as sure as my suspicions he was talking to Gaz, a hand rubbing his shoulder. I stepped away from the door and headed back to the living room/kitchen, I didn't want to intrude on the bro talk. Plus I was hearing other noises coming from Maya and Dylan's room, and, yeah let's not go there.  
"Wouldn't you love to have hair like that?" Nudge said. Pointing towards a photo.  
"Yeah..." I wasn't really looking to be fair.  
"Omg, omg look at this..." I peered over.  
"Yeah really nice..."  
"Max no look" I look at her, she had a serious face on, which only meant either she had seen something she really wants or there's something else, something which would endanger our future plans, and although the former would be painfully expensive and hard to find it was still the better option. Her face told me it was the later though, so yay for me. I took the magazine and looked to she she was pointing. It was an ad for a young apprenticeship, wanting to become part of a science experiment, offering full access to all labs, testing facilities and even a qualification. I looked at nudge thinking she might be crazy to even think of doing something like this. "Max, their recruiting young people via magazine ad, who knows how many people they have got, trained to be our enemy" okay she had a point, and she was right. Holy cow.  
"Nudge where did you get this?"  
"The hospital..." I rummaged to the back page, which was difficult as nudge had folded over the magazine.  
"Nudge where's the date on this thing"  
"The date?"  
"The date of publish!" I said, exasperated. She turned it to the front with ease.  
"Two days ago"  
"Okay we have a situation..." I said. Shouting down the corridor. Whatever was being said or done in the two rooms has to wait this is far more important, this has to stop, this has to stop now, they were going down. This is the final straw. "Living room now!" I shouted. There was a moment of silence then fumbled foot steps coming from all directions. Bad ass leader right there.

All had eyes on me, I hate being the bearer of bad news I really do.  
"We have to stop this..." I circled the ad, passing the magazine round. Fang was the last to see, his face looked up at me as he read it, they same thought process I had was running through him too.  
"Why would you want to become a scientist, after everything?" Iggy said, after Flick ha read it to him.  
"Guys, they're recruiting young people with the promise of a qualification!" Nudge almost shouted. The realisation on Fang's face alone was enough to make boiling water cool, the others made it turn to ice.  
"Sick bastards..." Flick said under her breath, immediately covering her mouth apologetically and looking at Gazzy.  
"It's alright, I've heard worse" Gazzy retaliated, I rolled my eyes.  
"The cheek of those white coats, I swear to god...what if they're testing on them, as well as training them..." Flick was bubbling inside I could feel it in her tone.  
"What are we going to do Max?" Dylan asked. I liked this we business, although there was still a little dislike for this guy I liked the fact that he wanted to help.  
"First find out where they are recruiting them, keep extra eye on all media, TV, radio etc. then we plan our attack, we need to nip this in the bud, they can't do this..."  
"I'll notify the blog." Fang said opening up his laptop which was conveniently in his grasp. He gave me a look which read 'I'm-always-prepared' and smirked a little.  
"Nudge, Gazzy your on media..." They hopped up straight away, oh I love being in charge. I looked over at Dylan and Maya. "Could you research the ad, there must be a thing you can apply to it somehow...wait, that could be our way in...if we apply we could get in take it from the inside. But not yet, we need more info, that's your job" Maya gave a little knowing smile, she was thinking the same clearly.  
"What about Flick and I?" I paused, I wasn't suppose to have this many people at my disposal.  
"You two need to cook." I said and with that joined Fang on his blog, making sure he wasn't giving away our location, or anything. Not that he did, it was just an excuse to be close to him after our five minute separation.  
"My girls back..."  
"I never left-" I said planting a kiss on his temple. Time to practice my new ninja moves.

**right so next chapter is going to be the last I'm afraid, but then dun dun dun, freedom of flight two (or better name) so the story is real really ending :) cheers for everyone on your continued support through out the whole story and please please, please read the next instalment, you have all been so nice to me and yeah so, I'm not reality into this sappy emotional fair well stuff, anyway I'm not really going anywhere so yeah but next chapter is the last :) special shout to my power of three, Ains, totalbooknerd13 and emileeeee d (who my spellcheck always gives a wiggly red line to. Also to MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA, to which I have only written your name once then copy and pasted it to avoid getting it wrong. So yeah, next chapter is the last :) **


	46. Chapter 46

**A moment of silence for the best review of the whole story:  
"The Slick feels! WHY? :( Flick we love you! I'll shoot the big stupid head with the gun for you ok? Don't you worry your poor little head about it. Mama booknerd will take care of everything"- mama booknerd (aka totalbooknerd13)! Words cannot describe this review.  
46...the last chapter... Dun dun dun, Ains your pm, don't tell anyone, the secret is between me and you ;) it may happen may not happen just read on my lovely, read on...  
I wish people would stop guessing my plot lines though seriously am I that predicable? Actually don't answer that :)...**

Max gripped to Fang in the air, resisting the urge to use her wings.  
"Fang, I love you but please, ease up on the death factor here" they were out flying, in the night. Still keeping close to the house by siting on the roof.  
"The moon is so bright" Fang said, almost poetically. Max had to check it was still him sitting there. Fang put his arm around her, covering the chill of the night, which Fang blended so well into.  
"It is, kind of romantic..." Max gave him a look.  
"I can't, I had Flick, then Gazzy earlier..."  
"Can't what?" He gave her a look this time.  
"I wasn't insinuating that..." Max declared, she was telling the truth.  
"Sorry, mind has been else where" Max leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"I know..." Max said, and he kissed her forehead. He knew that she knew. "Fang?"  
"Mmm..." He said, wanted desperately to kiss her more.  
"Do you think Ella and Iggy have..."  
"No." He said flatly. "Ig would have told me" Max concluded that Fang must have told Ig about them. Max gave him a look. "Guys talk y'know"  
"Coming from Mr I-say-no-more-then-two-words to anyone, well apart from me..." Fang thought for a moment.  
"That's different..."  
"How so?"  
"Just is." He gave her a wounded puppy look. So she decided to drop the case. Planting a kiss hard on his cheek, a little roughly. Then she leaned forward, coaxing him down to the roof's slate. Crawling up his stomach and planting a kiss on his chest, then neck, then chin, finally connecting with his mouth. So warm and soft against hers, he sat up, pushing her up. She wrapped a leg around him and he pulled her closer to him, there lips practically as one, they groaned at each other, like it was there own private language. Fangs lips on hers were hot and heavy, a contrast to her soft light touch. She put her other leg around him, either side balancing them. Fang had his arms cupped around her back, literally pushing her into himself,he never wanted to let go. The kiss developed, Max applying more and more pressure, Fang thought he head might explode, his tongue grazed her lip making her shiver, the kiss was full passion now, hungry for more and more. Her hands were all up in his long hair clenching and unclenching the strands between her fingers and then, Max was breathless, pulling away and toppling off the roof, Fang coming down with her. Fang just caught the guttering, silently, whilst holding Max. She flapped a little taking them both into the air, away front the roof. Fang caught his flight and landed back down on the roof.  
"That was close..." He said, as she landed next to him.  
"That was hot...er, I mean-" she looked at him, he looked at her and they both smiled knowing it was true. "Lets go back in..."

At the same point Dylan had Maya in his arms and she cried softly into him.  
"Dylan it's all my fault..." She paused. "I was responsible for Sam, the reason why Flick is so sad...it's all me" she blamed.  
"Maya no it's not your fault, Max said to me, that she chose to save us, we didn't be asked to save, did we?"  
"Max said that..." Maya asked questioningly.  
"Yeah..." Dylan, felt like he had made a break through to console her. A pain in her best seemed amplified. She held her chest, wincing. "What's wrong?" She wanted to say nothing, he worried too much, but she couldn't lie to him.  
"Just my chest." He went above her looking down. Smoothing back a segment of her hair, she looked up at him and smiled. "I meant what I said, when I said I loved you"  
"So did I."

* * *

Flick reached out for Sam on the bed, who wasn't there, it pained her to not catch his body as her hand touched the sheets, she could swear she could smell him, what if it was her that got shot instead of him? No, she couldnt think like that. Flick took a deep breath, breathing in some dust and concrete stench. For a minute she thought she was dreaming she had to be, she was frozen, physically and mentally. She felt like she was on display in a crude gallery, the focus of attention which she hated so much. The room was bright, far too bright she couldn't see anything, nothing was there apart from the spots that clouded her vision. She thought for a moment she was in heaven. Maybe she could see Sam again, maybe they could finally talk to him, tell him that she loved him one more time because she did she always would. Her vision was clearing now, a white coat stood near and she flinched. Realising what implement lay on the white coats possession. No she couldn't be...no, no, she didn't want to be here, anywhere but here.  
"Sam!" She called out forgetting completely. "Please..." But the white coat just advanced further. Smiling and taunting her. The white coat was female, she remembered her from the explosion, surely she hadn't survived. She survived but Sam didn't? She remembered, her blood boiled and she gain her composure turning in to the rock that she was. "How dare you!"  
"How dare I? Oh hunny, I'm just getting started..." Flick kicked out, finding she was bolted to the wall, her wings splayed to the maximum fullness, pinned to the wall. Painfully.

**Confused? a jump in time...so this was the last chapter, short and cliffy...review what you think of the whole story, and don't go anywhere a second is on its way, by that I mean I have the ideas, just not down in words...so yeah but um check that out when it's up which will probably in the next few days so yeah...farewell my radical readers, radiant reviewers, fantastic followers and amazing alert subscription people. :) peace out (not for long) ;)**


End file.
